


Tám tháng ngỡ như cả trăm năm

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: “Sáu tuần trước,” Loki nói, trong khi Thor vẫn im lặng. “Chắc hẳn là anh còn nhớ.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Months of a Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465339) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



 

 

Loki cảm nhận được “nó” trong cơ thể từ rất lâu, trước cả khi Thor có thể tưởng tượng được. Trong cái đêm cậu giật mình tỉnh giấc, một mình ghì chặt lấy một thứ vô hình, lạnh lẽo bên trong bụng. Như một cơn bão quét ngang với mây mù bao phủ và dường như nỗi sợ hãi vượt qua cả chân trời khiến không gian nặng nề hẳn đi. Đó là cảm giác của sự kết thúc. Vậy nên chỉ có một việc cậu cần phải làm.

 

Tạo ra sự khởi đầu.

 

 

\-----

 

Loki phái một con quạ đen tới chỗ Thor, chuyển cho anh một tin nhắn nói rằng ngay lúc này cậu cần anh đến phòng riêng của mình. Thậm chí Loki còn phù phép cho tin nhắn sẽ tự hủy ngay sau khi Thor đọc được để thể hiện mức độ khẩn cấp của vấn đề. Vậy nên đêm đó khi Thor tới, ngón tay anh đỏ lừ và dính toàn muội đen sì. Loki ngồi thẳng lưng, hai tay đặt ngay ngắn trên đùi, môi giật giật vì phải cố nín cười trước tình trạng ngón tay của Thor.

“Anh đã nhận được tin nhắn của em,” Thor nói, tay nắm chặt Mjölnir. Anh chắc chắn sẽ không dùng tới nó, nhưng có Mjölnir bên cạnh làm anh yên tâm hơn. “Có nhất thiết phải đốt nó ngay sau đó không?”

“Không, không cần thiết lắm,” Loki nhếch mép, “ nhưng chẳng phải là nó khá thú vị sao?”

Thor bước đến gần. Tất nhiên, anh đang nổi giận, nhưng cũng chẳng sao vì gần như mọi ngày Thor luôn là người hứng chịu toàn bộ hậu quả từ những trò đùa của Loki.

“Em có thể tự đến tìm anh mà.”

“Không,” Loki nói. “Tôi chỉ cần gặp anh thôi. Và phải thật kín đáo.”

Giọng cậu trở nên nghiêm trọng và khẩn cấp hơn. Thor cứng người, lồng ngực thắt chặt. Anh vẫn không thể hiểu được Loki, không thể đoán được chính xác cậu muốn cái gì. Điều đó làm Thor căng thẳng đến khó chịu.

“Là gì vậy,” Thor hỏi. “Điều gì quan trọng tới mức em phải kéo anh ra khỏi cuộc họp —"

_“Tôi có thai.”_

Mjölnir trên tay Thor rơi mạnh xuống sàn. Chấn động từ nó làm vỡ hết một mảng sàn đá cẩm thạch. Loki nhướn mày khinh khỉnh.

“Trò đùa của em à?”

“Không.” Loki khó chịu, cằn nhằn như thể ngầm trách cứ rằng đây đáng lẽ là chuyện Thor phải biết. Ngay từ khi bước vào, Thor đã để ý cậu trông rất mệt mỏi. “Không phải đùa đâu anh trai, không phải lần này. Tôi đang mang một đứa bé trong bụng.”

Ngay lập tức, Thor liếc nhanh xuống bụng của Loki. Nó vẫn phẳng lì bên dưới lớp quần áo ấy, chẳng có dấu hiệu gì của việc mang thai cả. Ngay cả ý nghĩ đó cũng trở nên phi lý và không hề có căn cứ.

“Nhưng làm thế nào—"

“Quên chuyện đó đi,” Loki nói. “Chúng ta phải giải quyết chuyện này.”

“Chúng ta?”

Tay Loki cuộn lại thành nắm đấm.

“Anh bị ngu à,” cậu nói. “Đứa bé là con anh.”

Thor chưa bao giờ muốn ngất đi như bây giờ. Từng chữ Loki nói làm cho bụng anh nóng ran, còn cơ thể thì vã mồ hôi lạnh. Thor đột nhiên câm như hến, anh chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào bụng dưới của Loki, nó vẫn phẳng và không có dấu hiệu nào chứng minh là cậu đang mang thai. Anh không chắc về việc này, thậm chí anh chưa bao giờ sẵn sàng đối mặt với nó. Thường thì mấy thứ chui ra từ miệng Loki hiếm khi nào là sự thật. Nhưng trong thâm tâm Thor, anh vẫn có một chút lo sợ lẫn xấu hổ đến mức gần như bấu víu vào niềm tin nhỏ bé yếu ớt, một trên một tỷ phần triệu rằng chuyện này có thật. Anh thực sự rất muốn tin.

“Sáu tuần trước,” Loki nói, trong khi Thor vẫn im lặng. “Chắc hẳn là anh còn nhớ.”

Đương nhiên là Thor nhớ. Sau ngày hôm đó, đêm nào anh cũng nhớ và chúng gần như khiến anh phát điên. Dù đã vận hết lý trí, Thor cũng không thể vứt “cái đêm đó” ra khỏi đầu mình: Hàm răng sắc nhọn và cái lưỡi giảo hoạt của Loki, tất cả mọi thứ về cơ thể mịn màng, trơn láng đó.

Đó là một đêm nóng nực, khó chịu đến thao thức. Không gian nặng nề, quần áo vướng víu. Thor tỉnh giấc để rồi nhận ra Loki đang trườn lên người anh, những ngón tay thon dài quyến rũ cuộn quanh cổ người anh trai của mình. Cậu hoàn toàn lõa thể, ánh trăng khiến cậu như tỏa sáng, chiếu rọi từng đường nét hoàn mỹ đến ngây người .

“Tôi chỉ hỏi anh một lần,” Loki đã nói như thế. “Anh có muốn không?”

Họ đã ngủ với nhau đêm đó. Sau này, mỗi lần Thor hồi tưởng lại, anh ngượng đến chín mặt. Khỏi phải nói vì chỉ cần tưởng tượng Loki ma mãnh cong người rên rỉ bên dưới Thor cũng đủ làm anh hưng phấn đến tận sáng hôm sau. Thor không thể ngừng ham muốn, anh cũng chẳng cần biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra sau đó.

“Có,” Thor thừa nhận, và Loki đã ở trên anh suốt cả đêm cho đến khi Thor thở dốc, đưa đẩy hông theo nhịp điệu của Loki.

Loki rời đi vào sáng hôm sau, tuy không lấy làm ngạc nhiên nhưng Thor lại rất bất mãn về điều đó.

“Anh vẫn không hiểu,” Thor hỏi. “Em là…em không…em trai à, em là đàn ông đấy.”

“Anh thật ngớ ngẩn.” Mắt cậu nheo lại giận dữ. “Không hề có phụ nữ ở Jotunheim. Vậy anh nghĩ họ đã sinh sản như thế nào?”

“Anh không nghĩ đến chuyện đó,” Thor thừa nhận. Mặt trở nên trắng bệch.

Loki cười khỉnh. “Đây là lỗi của anh.”

“Cái gì!?”

Loki không thèm giải thích thêm, cậu chỉ chỉ vào Mjölnir. “Làm ơn nhấc cái búa yêu quý của anh khỏi sàn nhà của tôi.”

“Anh không hiểu tại sao lại thành lỗi của anh được cơ chứ,” Thor cúi xuống nhấc cái bùa ngàn tấn lên trong khi lầm bầm bực bội. Rồi ngay lập tức, anh khựng lại, trên khuôn mặt hiện lên nỗi kinh hoàng “Loki, nếu cha phát hiện—"

“Tôi biết,” Loki nói.

Cậu đứng dậy và tiến về phía Thor, những bước đi uyển chuyển ấy luôn làm Thor chú ý. Anh nhận ra mình chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào bụng của Loki và thắc mắc nếu bụng cậu mà to ra thì có giống mấy bà bầu sắp đẻ không nhỉ. Loki nghiêng người, đủ gần để cậu có thể nói thầm vào tai anh.

“Ông ta sẽ phát hiện, tôi chắc đấy. Anh thử đoán xem Odin sẽ làm gì? Hay anh muốn tôi tự tay loại bỏ nó?

 _“Không,”_ Thor đáp trả với sự chắc chắn mà đến chính anh cũng phải ngạc nhiên. “Không cần,” Anh lặp lại, nhẹ nhàng hơn. “Anh sẽ không yêu cầu em làm việc đó đâu, em trai.”

“Vậy anh muốn tôi làm gì nào?”

Thor đã có sẵn câu trả lời.

 

\-------

 

Họ rời khỏi Asgard ngay lập tức. Thor biết đây là kế sách tốt nhất hiện giờ, kế sách duy nhất anh có thể nghĩ ra. Chuyện này không chỉ là vấn đề giữa Thor và Loki, mà nó còn liên luỵ đến những người khác. Loki chỉ vừa mới được tại ngoại sau khoảng thời gian bị giam trong ngục, họ không thể mạo hiểm ở lại Asgard cho đến khi bị người khác phát hiện được. Đặc biệt khi người đó là The Allfather. Odin sẽ cần thời gian để bình tĩnh trước khi họ nghĩ đến chuyện quay trở lại đây. Nhưng Asgard hoàn toàn không phải là nơi tốt để ẩn náu.

Nên hai người đến chỗ an toàn nhất mà Thor biết: **Midgard.**

Thor có những chiến hữu ở đó, những người chắc chắn sẽ rộng lòng giúp đỡ họ, hoặc ít nhất sẽ rộng lòng giúp đỡ Thor. Loki sẽ chỉ ở lại đó, dù cho không ai trong The Avengers muốn điều này. Thor cẩn trọng đặt tay lên thắt lưng cậu, ngăn không cho Loki trượt quá xa khỏi vòng tay anh. Thor vốn cực kỳ trách nhiệm, anh sẽ cùng Loki vượt qua chuyện này.

Họ xuất hiện ở tòa nhà Stark trong một cơn bão, mưa gió thổi phần phật xung quanh, sấm chớp rạch ngang trên nền trời đen thẫm. Thor đáp xuống trên nóc tòa nhà với sự giúp đỡ của Mjölnir. Midgard không phải là chốn dừng chân ưa thích của Loki, đương nhiên là Thor biết, nhưng cậu lại không đưa ra bất kỳ lời phản đối nào khi Thor đề nghị đến đây mà chỉ đơn giản đảo mắt chán nản.

“Được rồi, tốt thôi,” cậu nói. “Đến Trái đất nào. Để loài người quý hóa của anh giúp chúng ta.”

“Họ sẽ giúp,” Thor khẳng định.

Họ đứng ngay bên ngoài căn biệt thự áp mái của Tony. Thor chắc chắn rằng Tony đã được thông báo về sự xuất hiện của hai người….Thor chẳng bao giờ đến Trái đất một cách nhẹ nhàng cả.

“Anh sẽ nói chuyện với Stark,” Thor nói, cánh tay vẫn đặt trên thắt lưng cậu. “Anh ta sẽ hiểu thôi.”

“Ồ, chắc chắn rồi,” Loki trả lời, vùng vẫy cố thoát ra khỏi gọng kiềm của Thor.

Thor không để cậu đứng cách anh quá xa. Anh cảm thấy cần giữ chặt Loki bên cạnh. Chuyến đi không khó khăn lắm nhưng Loki trông rất mệt mỏi và cáu kỉnh, Thor thậm chí còn thấy tay cậu trượt xuống ấn ấn nhẹ nhàng vào vùng bụng dưới. Khi họ tiến lại gần cánh cửa thì Tony cũng vừa bước ra khỏi thang máy và đang đưa mắt tìm Thor. Mặt anh ta chỉ vừa giãn ra một chút, lập tức đã đanh lại ngay sau giây thứ hai phát hiện ra nhân vật đặc biệt đi cùng Thor, nhưng dù sao thì Tony cũng đã mở cửa.

“Tôi nghĩ có người lẽo đẽo theo anh suốt nhỉ,” anh ta nói.

Bên cạnh Thor, Loki nhếch mép, một lời chào hỏi nhẹ nhàng, nhưng Thor không có thì giờ với mấy trò đùa vô bổ. Anh đẩy Loki lên trước, đột nhiên xác định với chính mình rằng sẽ không để Loki biến mất một lần nữa.

“Hy vọng anh sẽ giúp đỡ chúng tôi, Stark.”

Loki càng đến gần, thì Tony càng lùi ra xa.

“ _‘Chúng tôi’_? Xin lỗi nhé, nhưng tôi không giúp tội phạm đâu.”

“Loki đã chịu phạt rồi,” Thor nói. “Anh không quên chuyện em ấy đã giúp ta đánh bại bè lũ Thanos—"

“Và hắn đến Trái đất này là do lỗi của ai hả?” Tony chỉ vào Loki, nhướn mày . “Tôi sẽ cho anh một gợi ý: Hắn ta đang ở ngay trong căn phòng này.”

Thor siết chặt Mjölnir. Tony nói đúng, Loki giúp họ đánh bại Thanos chủ yếu là nhờ Thor nài nỉ, và cũng do tính mạng cậu đang gặp nguy hiểm. ‘Tiến thoái lưỡng nan’. Họ đã quyết định liên minh tạm thời, Loki và The Avengers, nhưng tan rã ngay sau khi Thanos thất thủ. Trong mắt Thor lúc đó, dù chỉ là bản phân thân nhưng Loki dường như đang trở lại với chính nghĩa, trở về với con người trước kia. _Họ đã chiến đấu với Thanos, bên cạnh nhau._

“Tôi không có thời gian tranh cãi với anh mấy thứ tiểu tiết như vậy,” Thor nói. “Anh sẽ cho phép tôi ở tầng của mình chứ?”

Tony gật nhẹ, và thế là quá đủ với Thor. Anh đang định đẩy Loki đến thang máy thì Tony lên tiếng.

“Này này, chờ một chút! Anh có định nói cho tôi nghe chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra ở đây không?”

Loki liếc sang Thor như một lời nhắc nhở. Trái đất không giống Asgard, quan trọng hơn, loài người không phải là thần thánh. Họ nhìn mọi thứ quá duy lí, quá rộng lượng và quá ích kỉ. Cơ thể họ tồn tại giới hạn, không như Thor và Loki. Thor quay lại, thận trọng đối mặt với Tony.

“Loki bị…bệnh. Em ấy sẽ không an toàn khi ở Asgard, ngay cả tôi cũng thế. Nên tôi mới phải đem em ấy tới đây.”

“Anh nói gì cơ, _‘bị bệnh’_?”

“Đúng vậy, nếu ngươi muốn biết,” Loki mở miệng, nhưng Thor cắt ngang ngay lập tức, “Anh sẽ không hiểu chuyện này đâu.”

Thor miễn cưỡng thả tay Loki ra khi anh cảm thấy cần phải trấn an Tony Stark, cánh tay bồ tượng vỗ nhẹ lên vai Người Sắt.

“Anh chỉ cần biết rằng chuyện này thực sự rất nguy cấp,” Thor nói.

Tony nhìn Thor, liếc tới Loki, rồi lại đảo qua Thor. Cuối cùng, anh ta rên lên phủi tay Thor ra.

“Được rồi, được rồi. Nhưng những người khác đều sống ở đây, anh biết mà. Tôi muốn nói rằng cha nội Clint sẽ không thích thú gì về chuyện này đâu nhé. Và nếu Loki có quá nhiều vé phạt đỗ xe trong khi hắn ở đây, tôi sẽ cho hắn bay một chiều thẳng đến Asgard đấy!”

“Ta làm gì có cái xe nào,” Loki cong môi thích thú.

Thor kéo Loki vào thang máy.

“Em trai à, làm ơn,” Anh nài nỉ, vì Loki không làm chuyện này dễ dàng hơn chút nào.

Tony quan sát họ đến khi thang máy đóng lại, anh ta cứ thế nhìn chòng chọc như thể muốn bổ não Thor ra để biết chắc rằng vị Thần Sấm đầu đất biết mình đang làm cái quái gì .

  
Và đến cả vị Thần Sấm cũng không rõ liệu chuyện này có trở thành một cuộc chiến tranh đẫm máu hay không, nhưng anh nhất định sẽ làm được.

 

\----

 

Loki tự suy ra rằng mỗi người trong The Avengers đều có tầng riêng, nhưng vẫn có những khu vực sinh hoạt chung như nhà bếp, phòng khách và một số phòng hội họp khác. Có một phòng biệt giam dành riêng cho cậu nhưng chẳng bao giờ được sử dụng. Tầng của Thor là một nỗ lực vô vọng bắt chước hoa văn và kiến trúc của Asgard, nhưng thật đáng tiếc, xấu đui xấu mù. Phòng ngủ của Thor rất lớn, giường được đặt ở trung tâm căn phòng, đệm gối phẳng phiu, và nó bự đến mức nhét vừa ít nhất ba người.

Lần đầu tiên trong ngày Thor đặt Mjölnir xuống, Loki thoải mái ngồi trên giường và thở ra. Một phần trong cậu không thể tin rằng chuyện này thực sự đã thành công, rằng nó thực sự đang diễn ra. Chạm vào bụng mình lần nữa, Loki thậm chí không nhận ra một số thói quen đột nhiên xuất hiện một cách vô thức. Thor yên lặng quan sát, mắt anh cứ di chuyển liên tục từ mặt xuống bụng của Loki và ngược lại.

“Thành thực mà nói anh còn chẳng biết chuyện này có trên đời nữa kìa,” Thor tiến về phía cậu.

Anh chỉ mới biết một vài giờ trước và vẫn đang ép mình phải quen dần với chuyện này. Sáu tuần trước không phải là giấc mơ trong đầu anh. Vậy mà bây giờ họ đang ở Midgard rồi.

Thor ngồi xuống cạnh Loki, bồn chồn. Anh cứ loay hoay mãi. Ngón tay giật giật như thể anh muốn vươn ra chạm vào bụng Loki. Kỳ lạ là cậu lại thích nhìn anh lo lắng như thế.

“Tất cả đều có thể, Thor à,” Cậu nói.

Và đó là tất cả những gì cậu muốn nói. Cậu không có đủ thời gian hay sức lực để giải thích chi tiết cho Thor hiểu, không phải bây giờ. Nhưng cũng một phần vì Thor quá đần, đần đến độ không biết rằng Jotunheim không tồn tại nữ giới và tại sao những đứa trẻ Jotun lại có thể ra đời. Sự thật thì Loki cũng chỉ mới chắc chắn về những kiến thức đó gần đây, nhưng cậu cũng không có ý định nói cho Thor biết.

Khi Loki chắc mẩm rằng cậu đang mang thai, cậu đã biết lựa chọn duy nhất của mình chính là rời khỏi Asgard. Loki có thể giúp họ qua mặt Heimdall nhưng ông ta sẽ sớm phát hiện ra thôi, và điều đó cũng có nghĩa rằng Odin sẽ được thông báo ngay sau đó. Nhưng ít nhất thì Thor cũng không quá ngốc đến mức nghĩ rằng Odin sẽ vui vẻ cho phép anh dính dáng bất kì điều gì đến Loki.

“Anh vẫn không thể hiểu được,” Thor thừa nhận. “Nhưng anh tin em.”

Thor cuối cùng cũng vươn tay ra chạm vào bụng của Loki và xoa nhẹ, dùng bàn tay thô ráp của mình bao phủ bàn tay của cậu. Cảm giác vừa lạ lẫm, nhưng cũng lại ấm áp một cách kỳ lạ. Loki có thể cảm nhận thấy hơi ấm bên trong cơ thể mình, một thứ mà cậu chỉ biết tiếp nhận chứ không thể lý giải nổi.

“Anh thật ngốc quá đi,” Loki nói.

Cậu nằm xuống và cởi bỏ giày. Thor chỉ biết giương mắt nhìn với biểu cảm ngô ngố trên mặt, như thể bất cứ lúc nào một đứa trẻ sẽ đột nhiên tọt ra từ người cậu. Loki tiếp tục rũ bỏ quần áo rồi trượt vào trong chăn. Cho đến giờ Thor vẫn cứ ngẩn ngơ ngơ ngẩn mà nhìn cậu, mà Loki lại thấy chuyện này khá vui. Hãy để anh ấy là người nghi hoặc, chứ không phải cậu. Sau cái buổi sáng Loki rời khỏi giường Thor, ê ẩm, đầy mồ hôi và nhớp nháp, cậu tự khóa mình trong phòng nhiều tuần, từ chối gặp bất cứ ai. Cậu đã khiến Thor bối rối, và bây giờ cũng thế. Nhìn lâu riết mỏi mắt, Thor cởi chiến phục và nằm xuống cạnh Loki, anh trằn trọc suy nghĩ, tâm hướng về Asgard. Loki rất mệt mỏi, lần đầu tiên cậu thiếp đi một cách dễ dàng như vậy.

 

Tối đó, cậu không nằm mơ.

 

\-----

 

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Thor thức dậy trước. Trong một khoảnh khắc, anh chợt quên hết mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, quên luôn chuyện anh đang ở Trái đất cho đến khi xoay người và phát hiện Loki đang nằm bên cạnh, ngủ rất bình yên. Rồi như một cuộn phim quay lại, Thor giật mình nhớ ra tất cả. Loki đang mang thai. Em ấy mang trong người một sinh linh mà chính anh là cha của nó, còn bây giờ thì Odin chắc hẳn đã biết họ đang ở đâu. Thật là kì diệu khi mà đến giờ Odin vẫn chưa phái ai tới gông cổ họ về, có lẽ là ông ta chưa rõ lý do là gì, Thor nghĩ thế. Thor nhấc người khỏi giường nhẹ nhàng để tránh làm Loki thức giấc. Anh tự nhủ rằng mình không hề biết một cái khỉ gì về kỳ thai nghén của người Asgard hay ở các cõi khác. Thông tin duy nhất về những ‘sản phụ’ ở Jotunheim mà Thor lượm lặt đâu đó đó là: Họ cực kì _nhạy cảm_.

Nhưng mà nó có nghĩa là sao? Thor cũng không biết nốt.

Thor nhớ rằng mình từng được dạy là những người mang thai thường rất thèm ăn, và Loki thì chưa ăn gì từ khi họ rời khỏi Asgard. Anh mặc lại đồ và đi xuống nhà bếp, để Loki ngủ một mình trong phòng.

Tony và Steve đang chờ anh.

Clint và Natasha vẫn đang làm nhiệm vụ đơn cho Fury, còn Bruce thì muốn ở trong phòng thí nghiệm một mình, nên tòa tháp nhìn rất trống trải. Nhưng với hai cặp mắt lồ lộ của Tony và Steve đang nhìn chằm chằm như thế, Thor thấy đột nhiên căn phòng trở nên ngột ngạt hẳn.

“Chúng ta cần nói chuyện,” Tony phủ đầu.

Nhìn cái cách họ đứng, tự nhiên Thor bỗng nhớ đến mấy bậc phụ huynh hay lo âu: hai tay khoanh trước ngực, thân người dựa sát vào nhau. Tony nhồm nhoàm nhai kẹo dẻo, anh ta ném chúng lên rồi há miệng ra đớp.

“Tony đã thông báo với tôi vào sáng nay,” Steve mở lời. “Về Loki. Và tôi chắc rằng anh có thể…hiểu tại sao chúng ta cần phải thảo luận về vấn đề này.”

Thor nhìn về phía cửa phòng như thể Loki có thể nghe lỏm họ nói chuyện bằng cách nào đó. Anh sẽ không lảng tránh những chuyện liên quan đến cậu. Thực tế mà nói, chuyện này cũng chẳng thể giấu nổi mấy thành viên còn lại. Trong thời gian ở đây thì bụng Loki sẽ lớn dần lên, đó là chuyện bất khả kháng. Suy nghĩ đó đột nhiên làm anh cảm thấy rất vui và tự hào. Anh chưa bao giờ được làm cha, và anh cũng không muốn giấu diếm bạn bè và đồng nghiệp mãi. Nhưng chuyện này—

“Tôi hiểu chứ,” anh nói. “Nhưng tôi e rằng lựa chọn tốt nhất của chúng tôi chính là đến nơi này.”

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?” Steve hỏi. “Tony nói rằng Loki đang bệnh.”

“Vấn đề chính là cái chỗ đó đó,” Tony la toáng lên. “Ôi trời, này, hắn không mắc bệnh truyền nhiễm chứ hả?”

Thor lắc đầu. Dù bình thường não bộ của Thor không hay được lôi ra sử dụng triệt để nhưng anh không ngốc, cả anh và Loki vốn không phải phàm nhân, còn nữa, mối quan hệ của họ thì còn lâu mới bình thường. Còn nhớ lúc cả hai công khai _‘yêu đương’_ cũng khiến không ít người nổi sùng đòi nổi dậy thảm sát, chứ đừng nói đến việc _‘hợp tác’_ cùng sinh ra một đứa trẻ. Nhưng The Avengers cũng không phải là lũ ngu ngốc. Thor thừa nhận lắm khi họ canh giờ không được chuẩn lắm, cả hai thường bị mấy vị anh hùng Trái Đất bắt quả tang trong lúc đang tằng tịu qua lại, đá lông nheo nhéo lông chân. May mắn thay, Thor rất cảm kích bởi cho tới giờ chưa có ai đè anh ra tra khảo mấy chuyện đó.

“Ban đầu các anh có thể sẽ gặp một chút khó khăn để tiếp thu đấy.”

Tony và Steve nhìn nhau.

“Thor,” Steve mở lời, “Chúng ta là bạn. Và Loki thì….à thì hắn đã giúp chúng ta trong quá khứ. Mà anh nói ở lại Asgard sẽ không an toàn là sao? Tại sao vậy?”

Thor cau mày. Anh dở tệ cái khoản giải thích vấn đề hay diễn đạt bằng lời, thôi thì tốt hơn hết là cứ nói toẹt ra cho đỡ nhức não.

“Loki có thai.”

Steve và Tony im lặng. Tony thả hũ kẹo rơi tự do xuống sàn, thậm chí Thor có thể nghe tiếng lăn sột soạt của chúng trên nền nhà. Anh chưa nhìn ra được phản ứng nào khác của Tony và Steve, ngoài sốc ra thì còn gì nữa nhỉ. Họ quay lại nhìn nhau lần nữa để chắc chắn rằng mình không phải đang bị cha nội “đầu óc ngu si, tứ chi phát triển” này thôi miên hay bỏ bùa lú, Tony toan mở miệng định nói, nhưng rồi lại thôi.

Steve là người đầu tiên lấy lại được giọng nói.

“Anh nói gì, _mang thai_ hả?”

“Ừa, em ấy có một đứa bé trong bụng ấy,” Thor lặp lại.

“Hắn á,” Tony nói. “Hắn ta là Loki, là em trai anh, và hắn là _đực rựa_.”

“Tôi biết.”

Tony lắc đầu và bắt đầu lầm bầm cái gì đó nghe như rượu Scotch.

“Về mặt sinh lý thì chuyện đó không thể,” Tony nói. “Anh hiểu mà, đúng không?”

“Ờ thì,” Steve ngập ngừng. “Có thể không? Anh chưa đọc Thần thoại Bắc Âu à?”

“Ừm, chưa.” Tony nhìn Steve. “Sao, cậu đọc rồi à?”

“Có chứ,” Steve trả lời.

“Xin lỗi vì tôi không—”

Thor giơ tay chặn giữa hai người, gián đoạn cuộc đối thoại.

“Chúng ta quay lại vấn đề chính nhé,” Anh nói. “Em ấy đang mang thai, vậy nên tôi sẽ chăm lo cho Loki trong khoảng thời gian này cho đến khi đứa bé được sinh ra.”

Tony cứ lắp ba lắp bắp ra chiều không thể hiểu được, còn Steve thì gật gù với ánh mắt ‘tôi đang nghe rất kĩ đây’. Phải nói là Thor cực kì vui mừng khi không có ai khác xung quanh. Phản ứng tệ nhất có thể là gì nhỉ? Sốc? Choáng? Hay ghê tởm? Bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng Steve và Tony trông có vẻ bối rối, và nếu chỉ có thế thì Thor rất ổn.

“Được thôi,” Steve nói. “Ổn chứ?”

“Bổn phận của tôi là chăm sóc cho em ấy, và tôi biết là Loki sẽ không làm bất cứ điều gì tổn hại đến đứa bé.”

“Đứa bé hả?” Tony nói.

Ừ thì Thor nghĩ như thế. Không khí lại xìu xuống, Tony và Steve đều đã an vị trên ghế ở phòng ăn tập thể. Steve nhìn có vẻ hơi xanh xao, thực đấy, nhìn anh ta vuốt mặt đầy quan ngại kìa. Thor nghĩ Loki mà ở đây thì có lẽ cậu sẽ bò ra mà cười ngặt nghẽo vì Tony với Steve cứ trợn tròn mắt từ nãy tới giờ. Thor để họ thảo luận trong yên lặng trong khi anh bắt đầu lục lọi tìm đồ ăn và phát hiện ra một số thứ anh cho rằng có thể Loki sẽ thích.

“Lạy chúa,” Tony đột nhiên sực nhớ. “Này, cha của đứa bé là ai vậy?”

Steve lập tức ngẩng đầu lên và họ lại nhìn sang Thor chờ đợi.

“Là tôi đó,” Thor thản nhiên.

Lần này Thor có thể nghe được tiếng quạ kêu làm nền cho cái tình huống hết sức khó xử này.

“Mình nghĩ là mình thật sự đang nằm mơ đó mấy bồ,” Tony nói. Anh ta nhún vai, vung tay vẫy vẫy. “Mình đi uống chút rượu đây.”

Tony nhịp chân lắc lư bước ra khỏi nhà bếp, chắc là đi kiếm rượu để uống thật. Steve còn không thể đứng lên nổi cơ.

“Thor này,” anh ta nói. “Anh là…anh và Loki hả?”

“Ngươi thực sự không thể nhìn ra sao, Đội trưởng?” Loki đột nhiên xuất hiện.

Thor quay phắt lại. Loki ở ngay sau anh, đã tắm rửa sạch sẽ và thơm tho. Nhìn cậu bớt gắt gỏng hơn, mái tóc ướt nước dính sát quanh cần cổ. Loki chỉ cần đứng trước mặt Thor cũng dư sức thổi bùng bản tính chiếm hữu sẵn có bấy lâu nay cộng dồn với sự thôi thúc phải bảo vệ gia đình của anh, chỉ Loki mới khiến chúng trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Đây vốn không phải là chuyện lạ, nhưng kể từ giây phút anh đặt chân vào phòng Loki để nghe cậu thông báo một tin chấn động đến tận Vahalla, tâm trí của anh đều đặt cả vào cậu.

Steve tằng hắng. “Tôi biết hai người rất thân, đã có–”

“Đã có hơn một nghìn năm chung sống với nhau.” Loki chạm vào tay Thor. “Ngươi có thể đã sống gấp đôi quãng thời gian trên Trái đất này nhưng vẫn sẽ không hiểu đâu.”  
Ngay lúc đó,Tony trở lại, trên tay cầm một ly rượu Scotch.

“Ô kìa, mẫu hậu dậy rồi à?”

Loki chỉ đơn giản cười khẩy.

“Thành thực, tôi không ngạc nhiên đâu nhé.” Tony nhấp một ngụm rượu. “Hai người cứ quấn lấy nhau đến độ keo dính chuột còn phải ghen tỵ như thế thì có điên tôi mới tin hai người là anh em.”

“Tony,” Steve trừng mắt.

“Tôi chỉ nói sự thật thôi,” Tony nói. Anh ta cầm ly rượu chỉ vào Thor và Loki. “Nên tôi đoán các người đưa nhau đi trốn khỏi Asgard bởi vì…ờ….sợ không gánh nổi hậu quả chứ gì.”

“Tôi là người thừa kế ngai vàng.” Thor thay đổi tư thế. Odin có lẽ đang quan sát họ ngay lúc này. Ông ta có thể đang dậm chận bình bịch và nguyền rủa sự ngu ngốc của Thor. “Hơn nữa phải có trách nhiệm giữ gìn dòng dõi kế vị bằng việc cưới vợ sinh con, và như các anh biết, Loki không phải….em ấy không phải là người Asgard.”

“Cũng là anh em cây khế của anh luôn,” Tony chêm vào. “Thế mới hay.”

Loki phớt lờ anh ta, đưa tay giật lấy hộp thức ăn Thor đang cầm. Nó là ngũ cốc, Thor nghĩ thế. Loki khịt mũi ngửi qua cái hộp, trông có vẻ ăn được, thế là cậu đổ ra một nắm và bắt đầu ăn. Lúc sau lại tiện tay cuỗm thêm một quả táo trong cái tô để trên mặt bếp, kẹp vào nách làm lương thực dự trữ.

“Bây giờ thì mọi người đã nắm được tình hình, tôi hy vọng các anh sẽ cho phép chúng tôi được ở lại,” Thor nói. “Nhưng tôi hiểu nếu các anh không đồng ý.”

Steve mỉm cười nhân hậu. “Anh là bạn của chúng tôi, Thor. Đương nhiên là anh có thể ở lại.”

“Nhưng việc này phải được thông qua bởi mấy thành viên khác,” Tony nói. “Ai mà biết được lỡ như tên thần kinh đằng kia đột nhiên bị kích động mạnh. Nói mới nhớ, thần thánh các người mang thai trong bao lâu?”

Thor cắn môi. Thành thật mà nói, anh chẳng biết gì cả. Đối với phụ nữ Asgard, quá trình mang thai kéo dài giống như loài người – 9 tháng. Nhưng người Jotun thì khác, thậm chí họ có cấu trúc sinh học đặc biệt như thế nào anh cũng hoàn toàn mù tịt. Loki đứng bên cạnh nhún vai.

“Không cố định đâu, chắc là dựa theo kích cỡ của đứa trẻ. Jotun là những người khổng lồ, nhưng vào những năm đầu bọn chúng phát triển cùng tốc độ với lũ trẻ con ở Asgard. Còn những trường hợp có dòng máu lai thì…ta không biết.”

“Được rồi,” Tony nói. “Vì lợi ích của toàn vũ trụ, người Jotun mang thai lâu nhất mà ngươi biết là bao lâu?”

“Hai năm.”

“Đ* m*,” Tony lầm bầm, và Loki lại nhún vai.

“Ta không nghĩ nó lâu đến thế đâu. Ngắn nhất là tám tuần thôi.”

Steve không còn gì để nói, và Thor cũng thế. Mấy cái khoản này hoàn toàn nằm ngoài giới hạn trí tuệ của Thor, quỷ thần thiên địa ơi, ai mà biết được người Jotun mang thai lại lâu đến thế. Nhưng Thor lại cho rằng trường hợp này có vẻ không đúng lắm bởi cả hai người đều có tỉ lệ cơ thể ‘bình thường’ – tức là **Loki** có size người khá nhỏ, nếu không phải là tí nị ở Jotunheim, là má và **Thor** , hoàng tử Asgard chính cống mặc dù theo lời Frigga thì cái đầu bự tổ cha nhà anh đã khiến bà gần như kiệt sức đến mức suýt mất mạng trong khi sinh nở, là cha. Anh cũng thắc mắc đứa trẻ sẽ giống ai, nó là trai hay gái. Tất cả đều quá mới mẻ với Thor, anh vẫn chưa tìm ra cách làm quen với nó được. Còn Loki thì bình tĩnh lạ thường, cậu từ tốn cắn trái táo như chẳng có gì quan trọng xảy ra. Thor bắt đầu thấy khá buồn cười, trước đó ý nghĩ Loki mang thai chưa từng xuất hiện trong đầu anh. Không hề có phụ nữ ở Jotunheim, sao anh lại không để ý chuyện này chứ, đó chính là lời giải thích chuẩn xác nhất khi mà ở Asgard mọi người đều cho rằng việc _“mãi mà tao chưa thấy người Jotun nào mặc váy”_ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt.

“Vậy ra chúng ta thành cha mẹ đỡ đầu _(godparents)_ à?” Tony hỏi. “Nầu, chờ chút, có gì đó sai sai ở đây nè?”

Thor không thể ngừng toét miệng cười, gánh nặng trong lòng anh nhẹ bớt nhờ vào cử chỉ tuy nhỏ nhưng tử tế từ Tony.

“Mặc dù vậy, chúng ta vẫn phải giữ kín chuyện này,” Steve-hiện-đang-trong-chế-độ-Đội-trưởng-Mỹ đề nghị. “Chuyện của Loki…tốt nhất không nên công khai và một khi bụng hắn ta bắt đầu lớn thì…Tôi nghĩ tốt nhất là không ai ngoài chúng ta được biết. Chỉ trong phạm vi The Avengers thôi nhé, ngay cả Fury cũng không nên biết chuyện này.”

Tony tán thành, ngửa cổ nốc hết phần rượu còn lại.

“Được thôi, chuyện này sẽ rất vui đây. Hơn chín tháng ở chung với một vị thần Bắc Âu đang có chửa, chuyện quái gì có thể xảy ra chứ?”

“Nếu ngươi muốn, ta có thể lập hẳn một danh sách theo bảng chữ cái.” Loki giơ tay.

Tony chỉ ngón tay vào mặt cậu. “Đúng, cái này ta biết ngươi dư sức làm. Nhân tiện, chúng ta chưa phải là đồng chí đâu, bồ tèo, nên đừng có mong quà cáp mừng mẹ tròn con vuông gì nhé.”

Dù chẳng hiểu “mẹ tròn con vuông” là cái quái gì nhưng Thor vẫn cười lớn. Anh hiện tại rất thoải mái, coi như nửa trận chiến này anh đã thắng. Hai cánh tay vạm vỡ dang rộng, khuyến mãi thêm một nụ cười tươi rói.

“Vậy chuyện này xong nhé,” Anh nói.

“Có lẽ,” Steve nhìn sang Tony, anh ta cũng gật đầu đồng ý. “Đây rõ ràng không phải là tình huống nằm trong dự tính của chúng tôi.”

Steve đảo sang Loki, đôi mắt vẫn ánh lên sự đề phòng, cảnh giác, nhưng sau đó anh nở một nụ cười với Thor.

“Cho chúng tôi thêm thời gian để làm quen được chứ, Thor?”

Đây chính là sự khởi đầu, Thor tự nhủ. Chính là nó.

 

\-----

 

Thor thuyết phục Loki quay lại tầng trên với anh. Bruce là người duy nhất trong tòa tháp chưa biết chuyện, và Steve nghĩ rằng tốt nhất nên để cho anh và Tony nói chuyện với anh ta. Thor đồng ý. Không phải lúc nào miệng lưỡi Loki cũng khéo léo và tế nhị, nhất là với The Avengers. Khi tầng trên chỉ còn một mình anh và Loki, Thor có thời gian để ngồi và suy nghĩ. Anh chợt nhận ra rằng mình hoàn toàn không ý thức được rốt cuộc mình nên làm gì. Anh chỉ biết những cái cơ bản về bầu bì, nhưng đó đều là kiến thức của người Asgard. Trong vài tháng tới, Loki sẽ không mặc vừa quần áo nữa. Em ấy sẽ thay đổi, thậm chí bây giờ trông Loki cũng có giống khi xưa đâu. Loki đang mang thai, đứa bé lại là con của anh, và hiện giờ Thor đang phải vật lộn với hàng đống thứ. Anh nhắm mắt hít thở sâu, và khi anh mở mắt ra thì Loki đã ngồi ngay bên cạnh.

“Hối hận rồi sao, anh trai?”

Loki đặt hờ tay lên bụng, xoa nhẹ, Thor ngập ngừng vươn tay ra bao phủ lấy bàn tay thanh mảnh đó. Ngoài cơ ra thì anh vẫn chưa thấy gì, nhưng Thor gần như nghĩ anh có thể cảm nhận được cái gì đó khang khác.

“Không hề,” Thor trả lời, đó là sự thật. Anh siết chặt tay cậu. “Em không cần phải lăn tăn đâu, Loki, anh sẽ lo mọi thứ.”

“Làm như tôi sẽ thở phào khi nghe anh nói ba cái câu như thế ấy,” Loki nói. Cậu ngọ nguậy, hơi ấm từ tay Thor lan ra khắp vùng bụng dưới. “Dừng lại.”

Thor không ngừng. “Chừng nào ta mới có thể thấy nó nhỉ?”

“Một thời gian nữa.” Loki trả lời.

Ý nghĩ Loki đi loanh qua loanh quoanh với cái bụng to tròn khiến anh bất giác mỉm cười. Nhưng Loki lại nheo mắt đầy nghi hoặc trước nụ cười ngu độn hết sức của Thor.

“Anh đang tưởng tượng ra viễn cảnh ngu ngốc gì vậy hả, Thor?”

“Đâu có,” Thor nói. “Em có cần gì bây giờ không?”

Loki nhìn anh chăm chú, như muốn đoán xem liệu Thor có đang nghiêm túc hay không. Anh đang nghiêm túc, rất nghiêm túc. Anh đã bỏ ra vài năm cố gắng hàn gắn một mối quan hệ mà người ta nói từ lâu đã không còn hy vọng. Và lúc này Thor không hề có ý định phá hỏng nó, không phải bây giờ.

“Tôi thấy đói rồi,” Loki nói sau một hồi cân nhắc.

Thor đứng dậy, cuối cùng cũng chịu buông tay khỏi bụng Loki. Cái này thì anh làm được, anh nghĩ vậy. Lò vi sóng là thứ mà anh chưa sử dụng thành thạo, nhưng những người khác luôn tình nguyện giúp đỡ, và Pepper thì lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng phục vụ thức ăn khuya cho họ. Loki cởi bỏ áo khoác ngoài và vứt qua một bên, cậu duỗi người trên giường. Thor giúp cậu tháo giày ra, rồi còn gấp lại áo choàng cho cậu nữa. Loki chỉ nhìn anh chằm chằm.

“Anh đã nói là sẽ lo mọi thứ mà.” Thor nói.

Loki nhếch mép giễu cợt. Thor muốn chạm vào Loki, hôn cậu, nhưng anh do dự. Liệu anh có quyền làm thế không? Anh và Loki lúc nào cũng đối nghịch, một giây trước đó cười với nhau, giây tiếp theo đã muốn lao vào mà kề dao vào cổ. Đã quá đủ rồi. Thor rụt tay lại.

“Anh sẽ trở lại và mang cho em đồ ăn,” Thor rời đi.

 

\----

 

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

\----

 

 

Tuần tiếp theo, Loki vẫn yên vị ở tòa tháp của Stark. Bruce đã được thông báo ‘tin vui’ này một cách nhẹ nhàng bởi Tony và Steve, và anh ta cũng đồng ý sẽ không để Hulk ‘thoát’ ra ngoài. Phải mất đến một ngày rưỡi thì Bruce mới đặt chân xuống bếp, đáng ngạc nhiên là Banner và Loki có vẻ không hề có bất đồng nào cả. Mọi thứ xem ra khá bình thường, đến mức mọi người lâu lâu lại quên mất việc Loki đang mang thai.

Rồi sau đó, tất cả thay đổi.

Bắt đầu với cơn ốm nghén của Loki tại phòng sinh hoạt chung.

Cậu ngồi ngay cạnh Thor, im lặng nhưng nguy hiểm như mọi ngày, chờ đợi thời điểm thích hợp để đâm chọt mấy câu phê bình hiểm hóc. Thor cứ nằng nặc đòi Loki phải ngồi kế bên anh ấy, vậy nên Loki đoán rằng cậu sẽ nắm lấy cơ hội này để có vài chuyện vui. Và rồi nó ập đến – cơn buồn nôn. Loki đã thấy nhờ nhợ vào sáng sớm, cảm giác đó cứ luẩn quẩn trong bụng và chực trào ra ngoài, sau đó cậu nghĩ nó đã hết. Nhưng cậu đã lầm. Lâu lâu Loki thừa nhận cậu hay mắc sai lầm vào những thứ như thế này.

Cơn buồn nôn dồn dập làm Loki vô cùng khó chịu, đến nỗi cậu không có thời gian để kịp di chuyển hay suy nghĩ ngoài việc nghiêng người và nôn hết ra.

“Ôi chúa ơi,” Steve trợn mắt.

Anh ta và Tony đang tranh luận sôi nổi về việc tại sao Tony hay tránh mặt mấy cuộc hội họp bất cứ khi nào anh ta muốn, rồi lại ngồi nguyền rủa Thor quất sạch hết mấy cái bánh rán. Nhưng ngay bây giờ, tất cả sự chú ý lại đổ dồn vào Loki.

Loki khựng lại, nhìn bãi nôn ở ngay trên sàn nhà sáng loáng, bóng kin kít trước khi cảm thán, “Úi cha.”

Chỉ với một cái phẩy tay, nó biến mất, rồi Loki đứng dậy và rời khỏi phòng.

“Có vẻ như thần thánh gì cũng không thoát khỏi mấy cơn ốm nghén vào buổi sáng,” Bruce nói.

“Qùao,” Tony nghĩ ngợi. “Chúng ta nên thuê hắn làm người hầu chứ nhỉ.”

Thor bật dậy và lập tức phóng theo.

 

\-----

 

Loki nghe thấy tiếng bước chân mạnh bạo của Thor trước cả khi anh tông cửa bước vào. Thor gần như đã chạy như bay, tên ngốc đó. Loki ngồi xếp bằng trên giường, tay xoa xoa bụng và đợi xem cơn buồn nôn có đến lần nữa không. Cánh cửa như muốn gãy đôi dưới sức nặng của Thor.

“Em trai,” Thor nói, lao nhanh đến bên giường. “Chuyện gì vậy? Đứa bé không sao chứ?”

Anh vươn tay chạm vào bụng cậu, nhưng Loki đã hất tay anh ra.

“Bình tĩnh Thor,” cậu trấn an. “Tôi chỉ buồn nôn thôi. Chuyện này bình thường mà.”

“Ồ,” Thor nói.

Anh ngồi cạnh Loki, nhìn tay cậu vân vê, vẽ từng vòng tròn nhỏ lên bụng. Kỳ lạ là hành động đó lại làm dịu Loki. Cậu rất căm ghét cảm giác buồn nôn này.

“Bây giờ em thấy đỡ hơn chưa?” Thor hỏi.

Loki nhún vai, tách khỏi người Thor để cậu có thể nằm thoải mái trên giường. Bụng dưới của cậu vẫn còn ùng ục, bây giờ mà mở miệng ra thì chắc lại nôn mất.

“Anh ở gần đây thôi nếu em cần,” Thor nói.

Loki vẫy tay với anh, nhắm mắt lại. Đột nhiên cậu thấy kiệt sức và có thể ngủ thẳng suốt nhiều ngày. Dù sao bây giờ cậu cũng không có đủ kiên nhẫn để nói chuyện với người khác. Thor rời đi và Loki nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

 

\--------

 

Loki nôn ra một lần nữa vào buổi chiều. Lần này thì cậu thành công lết ra được tới nhà tắm, và Thor thì đang đập cửa một cách thô bạo.

“Để tôi yên,” Loki gằn, “không thì tôi sẽ nhúng đầu anh vào bệ xí đấy.”

Tiếng đập cửa ngay lập tức dừng lại.

 

\-------

 

Tối đó, Thor trò chuyện với Bruce ở nhà bếp. Loki không chịu ăn uống gì cả, cậu khăng khăng rằng mình không thấy đói, nhưng Thor lại không có ý định để cậu ngủ cả ngày mà không bỏ thứ gì vào mồm. Anh làm cho cậu bánh mì nướng, thứ nằm trong khả năng của anh (thỉnh thoảng anh có nhờ Natasha giúp nữa), và định mang lên cho cậu hai lát thì Bruce bước vào, hai tay chắp sau lưng.

“Loki đã cảm thấy khá hơn chưa?” Anh ta hỏi.

“Em ấy không chịu ăn.” Thor lắc đầu. “Loki luôn luôn cứng đầu như vậy đấy.”

Bruce gật nhẹ, ngón tay miết theo cạnh bàn, rõ ràng là đang đánh trống lảng. Thor nhíu mày. Bruce chắc chắn đang có chuyện muốn nói, mà chuyện đó có liên quan đến Loki, anh biết chắc là như vậy. Thor đặt cái đĩa xuống.

“Anh muốn nói gì sao, Bruce, vậy thì nói đi.”

“Không, chỉ là…” Bruce nhìn chòng chọc mấy lát bánh mì. “Làm sao chúng ta biết được Loki không nói dối? Anh có chắc đây không phải là một trò lừa gạt chứ?”

Họ nghĩ rằng anh không quan tâm chuyện đó. Thor thừa nhận rằng anh luôn dễ dãi với Loki, nhưng anh không phải là người mù quáng. Dù chưa nắm trong tay một bằng chứng chắc chắn nào cả, không hẳn, nhưng trái tim anh mách bảo rằng đây không phải là trò đùa. Thor biết những người khác sẽ nói chỉ dựa vào đó thì không đủ xác thực, đặc biệt là khi người đó là Loki.

“Anh thấy đó, Loki đang ốm,” anh giải thích. “Không đủ để anh tin em ấy sao?”

Bruce gỡ cặp kính ra, xoa nắn sống mũi. “Thor à, không có ý gì đâu nhé, chưa đủ đâu. Hắn ta là Loki đấy.”

Anh ta đang cố gắng tiếp cận vấn đề một cách nhẹ nhàng, nhưng Thor hiểu ngụ ý của Bruce. Tony và Steve chắc hẳn cũng cảm thấy như vậy. Đó là lý do mà Bruce nói chuyện này với anh, bởi vì họ đều nghi ngờ cậu.

“Chúng ta có thể kiểm nghiệm, để chắc chắn ấy mà,” Bruce đề nghị. “Tony có một cái máy siêu âm ở đây.”

“ _Siêu âm_ ,” Thor thắc mắc. “Tôi không hiểu.”

“Đó là một...một cái máy có thể nhìn thấy em bé. Nó đảm bảo rằng mọi việc đều ổn, kiểu như thế.” Bruce lại đeo mắt kính vào. “Giống như anh đang xem một bức ảnh về đứa bé. Vậy nên bằng cách đó, chúng ta có thể biết liệu Loki có nói thật hay không, và chúng ta cũng có thể kiểm tra đứa bé bất có khi nào có thể.”

Chuyện này nghe thật hoang đường. Đối với người Aesir, chẳng có gì phải lo lắng về việc sinh hạ một đứa trẻ. Những thần y sẽ lo chuyện đó, dù chính Thor cũng không biết rõ có phải thế không. Ý tưởng này quả thực rất hấp dẫn. Anh không có bất kì mối nghi ngại nào về tình trạng của Loki, nhưng xem ra được _nhìn thấy_ đứa bé là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

“Cái máy đó, nó có làm hại đến Loki không?”

“Không đâu,” Bruce nói, “hoàn toàn không, tất cả những sản phụ ở đây đều sử dụng nó. Thor, đây sẽ là…là một cơ hội cho Loki tạo dựng niềm tin với chúng ta. Nếu là tôi, tôi chắc chắn sẽ cân nhắc về nó.”

Thor cầm đĩa bánh mì lên.

“Việc tôi có đồng ý hay không không phải là vấn đề. Nếu Loki từ chối, tôi cũng chẳng làm gì được.”

Bruce khịt mũi.

“Anh bự gấp đôi hắn cơ mà. Tôi chắc anh có thể bắt hắn ta làm nếu cần thiết.”

“Sức mạnh vật lý chẳng có ý nghĩa gì ở đây cả,” Thor cười, Loki giảo hoạt hơn tất cả những người mà Thor biết. Anh chỉ có thể đếm trên một bàn tay những việc mà anh đã ép buộc cậu phải làm. “Tôi sẽ xem mình có thể làm gì.”

Thor kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện và quay trở lại phòng.

 

\-------

 

Loki có thể ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn bay vào từ đại sảnh. Cho dù có là cái gì thì cậu chỉ ngửi thấy mùi ôi thiu. Rồi ngay khi Thor bước vào phòng, cái mùi ấy xộc thẳng lên mũi cậu, và Loki bắt đầu càm ràm khi thấy đồ ăn trên đĩa. Chỉ toàn bánh mì nướng, chưa kể đến chúng có cái mùi hâm hẩm như rác vậy, cơ thể cậu chối bỏ chúng. Thor càng dúi dĩa bánh mì về phía Loki, cậu càng cuộn người ra xa…

“Tôi đã nói là tôi không đói mà.”

“Em phải ăn, Loki.” Thor vươn tay, cố bắt Loki phải cầm lấy cái đĩa. “Bụng em chẳng có gì hết, không tốt chút nào đâu.”

Kì lạ là cậu không hề cảm thấy đói. Việc chịu đựng những cơn buồn nôn đã làm tan biến hết tất cả nhu cầu khác, và đó là chuyện duy nhất cậu nghĩ đến bây giờ. Loki đẩy cái đĩa ra xa.

“Chẳng ích gì đâu,” cậu than thở.

Thor nhíu mày, thất vọng. “Anh chưa thấy ai mang thai lại ốm nặng đến như thế cả.”

“Anh biết gì về chuyện sinh đẻ của người Jotun nào, anh trai?”

“Còn _em_ đã thấy bao nhiêu người rồi?”

Đương nhiên Thor đã có sẵn câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó. Dựa vào những gì Loki đã đọc, chẳng có gì chuẩn bị cho cậu tâm lý để xử lý mấy chuyện này, và bây giờ thì cậu đã biết. Nhưng cậu quá khó chịu để thừa nhận, thay vào đó, cậu chỉ đanh mặt nhìn anh.

“Bruce Banner có một đề nghị,” Thor nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng.

Loki chế giễu ra mặt. “Anh đang ám chỉ rằng hắn biết nhiều hơn tôi sao?”

“Không, nhưng anh ta là bác sĩ mà.” Thor ngồi lên giường, đặt đĩa bánh mì bị quên lãng xuống đất. Cái mùi khó chịu vẫn làm Loki điên tiết, nhưng cậu sẽ cố lờ nó đi trong chốc lát. “Anh ta có một cái máy, nó có thể nhìn thấy được em bé. Anh nghĩ nếu chúng ta sử dụng thì có lẽ sẽ hay lắm.”

Loki túm áo Thor, kéo anh lại gần để cậu có thể trút giận, để anh nhìn thấy sự giận dữ trên mặt cậu. Cậu biết động cơ đằng sau chuyện này, cậu đâu có ngu, nhưng rõ ràng anh cũng biết. Ý nghĩ để ai đó đâm chọc và đụng chạm khiến Loki run lên vì tức giận, với cậu thì đó gần như một sự xúc phạm.

“Anh ngốc đến thế sao, Thor? Anh để cho con người làm thí nghiệm với tôi sao? Chạm vào tôi bằng mấy thứ máy móc của chúng?”

“Bruce là bạn anh,” Thor bình tĩnh phân trần. “Không có cuộc thí nghiệm nào cả, vì sự an toàn của đứa bé và chính em thôi.”

Anh không cố giằng ra khi Loki đang ghì chặt lấy mình, vì làm thế chỉ đổ thêm dầu vào lửa. Thor hiện đang rất kiên nhẫn với cậu.

“Bạn của anh nghĩ tôi là kẻ nói dối, bây giờ thì anh cũng nghĩ như thế.” Loki thả tay ra. “Nói là tôi đã sai đi.”

“Anh không có nghĩ như thế,” Thor nói. Anh đưa tay chạm vào bụng Loki. “Anh tin em mà, Loki.”

Tin tưởng. Sau tất cả mọi chuyện. Bụng cậu quặn thắt. Có thể đó chính là điều mà cậu ghét nhất ở Thor: Lòng vị tha. Ngay cả khi mọi chuyện giữa hai người đều đã đều vượt quá giới hạn, Thor cũng không nuôi bất cứ ý nghĩ căm ghét hay bỏ mặc cậu. Anh luôn bỏ qua, không hề để bụng. Loki cho rằng Thor thật kì lạ, cậu không biết phải đối mặt với nó như thế nào.

“Nếu anh tin tôi, thì hãy tin rằng đứa bé vẫn khỏe, và tôi –”

Ngay khi cậu đang nói, dạ dày đột nhiên quặn lại một lần nữa. Cứ như có cái gì nắm lấy phần ruột non và giật chúng xuống dưới hông vậy. Loki đẩy Thor ra, vọt ra khỏi giường và tông thẳng vào nhà tắm. Cậu nôn ra ở bồn rửa thứ chất dịch trong suốt không mùi. Sức ép làm mắt Loki nhòa lệ. Chuyện này sẽ kết thúc sớm thôi, cậu biết nó sẽ qua nhanh thôi, nhưng bây giờ…cơ thể cậu gần như không thể chịu đựng nổi.

Thor chạy vào phòng tắm sau đó vài giây, tay đặt lên lưng cậu, vuốt nhẹ. Động tác này của Thor khiến cậu rất thoải mái, và Loki không xua đuổi anh nữa. Mà nếu cậu có muốn, cậu cũng chẳng còn tí sức lực nào. Thor giật nước, Loki nhìn chất dịch lỏng từ từ bị cuốn xuống lỗ thoát, anh vẫn vuốt lưng cậu một cách từ tốn, nhẹ nhàng.

“Loki, để Bruce kiểm tra đứa bé đi.”

“Không,” Loki nói. Giọng cậu trở nên khàn đặc và cổ họng thì khô khốc.

“Nếu không vì em thì phải vì đứa bé chứ,” Thor nói. “Chẳng lẽ em lại để con gặp nguy hiểm chỉ vì họ làm em thấy bực bội sao?”

Loki gượng dậy lần nữa, cố gắng không để tâm đến lời của Thor.

“Đủ rồi.” Thor nâng Loki dậy, đặt đầu cậu lên vai của mình. “Anh sẽ nhờ Bruce khám cho em. Không có lựa chọn nào khác nữa.”

Loki hầu như không còn sức để vùng vẫy. Cậu cảm thấy mình thật yếu ớt, tay chân nặng trịch và đau nhức, dạ dày sùng sục như biển động ngày bão. Cậu đã biết về sự khó chịu vào tháng thứ hai của một ‘sản phụ’ Jotun, nhưng cái này không hề giống với những gì mà cậu đã tưởng tượng. Trước khi họ rời khỏi Asgard, trước cả khi cậu nói cho Thor biết, Loki đã nghiên cứu mọi thứ về quá trình mang thai ở người Jotun nhiều nhất cậu có thể. Dù cho cậu chối bỏ như thế nào, có căm ghét nhiều tới đâu, cậu vẫn không thể chối bỏ huyết thống thật sự của mình. Cậu là ai nào? Cậu không phải là dân Aesir. Tất cả chuyện này chỉ là một trò đùa.

Ngay cả việc sinh sản của người Jotun cũng thật gớm ghiếc.

Loki dựa hẳn vào người Thor khi anh bế cậu xuống phòng thí nghiệm của Bruce. Cơn buồn nôn sẽ hết sớm thôi, Loki chắc mẩm chuyện đó, nhưng đột nhiên Thor tuồn cho cậu một ý nghĩ khiến cậu không thể không cân nhắc. Nếu cậu mất đi đứa bé, cậu sẽ không còn lý do để ở đây nữa. Rồi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra? Cậu phải quay về Asgard, và đối mặt với một số thứ còn tồi tệ hơn nhiều. Nếu cậu mất đứa bé, cậu sẽ chẳng còn gì.

Thor có vẻ rất lo lắng. Chân mày anh nhíu lại, môi mím chặt thành một đường thẳng. Anh không nói gì cả, và nhờ đó mà Loki biết rằng anh thật sự để tâm. Cậu đã có được sự chú ý của Thor. Tất cả. Điều đó làm Loki bất giác mỉm cười dù cho đang có một cuộc ‘hỗn chiến’ xảy ra bên trong cơ thể cậu.

Phòng thí nghiệm của Bruce rất sạch sẽ, mọi nơi đều bóng loáng và toả mùi thuốc sát trùng. Loki nhăn mũi ngay khi vừa bước qua cánh cửa tự động, Bruce đã được thông báo về sự xuất hiện của hai vị thần. Mặc dù biết rõ thân phận của Loki, nhưng Bruce có lẽ không thật sự quan ngại vấn đề đó. Hiện giờ anh ta là một bác sĩ, không phải The Avengers.

“Anh vẫn có cái máy đó chứ?” Thor hỏi, sải chân dài hơn khiến Loki phải chật vật theo sau.

Bruce lấy cặp kính xuống và bước nửa đường về phía họ. Anh ta vươn tay ra như thể muốn chạm vào Loki, nhưng tần ngần mãi cho đến khi thõng tay xuống chịu thua. Loki cười yếu ớt.

“Ta không cắn đâu,” Cậu đùa.

“Vậy thì tôi yên tâm rồi,” Bruce nói. Anh ta chăm chú quan sát Loki. “Tôi có được sự chấp thuận của anh không?”

Loki nghiến răng. “Có.”

Bruce gật đầu.

Loki cởi bỏ y phục vừa đủ để lộ cái bụng ra ngoài, nhưng cậu lại cảm thấy mình trần như nhộng vậy. Bruce yêu cầu Loki leo lên một cái bàn trong khi khởi động máy, và đồng thời, Loki cũng đang giám sát mọi hành động của Bruce. The Avengers có thể không tin cậu, nhưng bọn họ cũng chẳng có được sự tin tưởng của Loki. Thor không ngừng loi nhoi xung quanh, lo lắng không thôi, anh liên tục thắc mắc này nọ y hệt như một đứa trẻ lần đầu tiên được nhìn thấy thế giới bên ngoài.

“Anh chắc cái này sẽ không tổn thương đến đứa bé chứ? Nhớ lời tôi, Banner, đứa bé này mang dòng máu hoàng gia—"

“Anh ra ngoài đi Thor.” Loki cắt ngang.

Thor nhìn cậu chằm chằm, kinh ngạc. Thao tác trên máy tính của Bruce dần trở nên ngập ngừng, nhưng không có từ nào được nói ra.

“Loki—"

“Anh không giúp gì được đâu,” Loki nói. “Đi đi, không thì tôi sẽ dừng lại ngay bây giờ.”

Thor cứng người, miễn cưỡng, nhưng rồi anh cũng chịu rời khỏi phòng. Nhìn Thor xìu xuống như một con Golden Retriever cụp tai. Thor nói với Bruce rằng anh sẽ ở ngay bên ngoài, nhưng ánh mắt lại nhìn về phía Loki. Loki hướng anh gật nhẹ. Khi mà Thor đã bước ra khỏi phòng, bầu không khí đột nhiên dễ chịu hẳn, Bruce đứng cạnh Loki, mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán.

“Ban nãy anh khó chịu thật,” anh ta nói. “Thor chỉ lo lắng thôi mà.”

“Và làm ngươi lo lắng theo. Anh ấy sẽ an phận ở bên ngoài thôi.”

Loki không đề cập rằng chính Thor cũng làm cậu thấy bồn chồn không yên và Bruce không có ý định tiếp tục nói về đề tài này nữa. Thông minh đấy! Anh ta cầm lên một tuýp gel gì đó, giải thích rõ cho Loki.

“Cái này sẽ được thoa lên bụng anh,”

Dung dịch lạnh lẽo trượt trên da và làm cơ bụng cậu giật mạnh, khi Bruce bắt đầu tán chất gel rộng ra bằng loại máy cảm biến gì đấy khiến Loki liên tưởng tới cái đũa phép. Cậu hoảng sợ nhưng sau đó, Loki lại nhăn mày khó chịu vì tất cả chuyện này thật vô ích. Rõ ràng cái gì đó có kích cỡ như một cục đá đang tồn tại bên trong cậu, một linh hồn, cậu có thể cảm nhận được đứa bé. Đây không phải là thứ mà cậu có thể dùng tài ăn nói của mình để thuyết phục người khác, nhưng cậu biết đứa bé đang ở đó.

Cái máy siêu âm hoạt động một cách yên lặng, cứ khoảng 10 giây thì Bruce tằng hắng một lần, tay cũng chậm lại hẳn. Loki cười thầm, đột nhiên cái máy tác động làm cơ thể Loki run lên, Bruce nhìn xuống khó hiểu.

“Ngươi có chuyện muốn hỏi ta,” Loki nheo mắt.

“À, đúng. Một vài câu thôi.”

Loki mở lòng bàn tay - một sự cho phép. “Hỏi đi.”

“Anh là đàn ông,” Bruce nói. “Và rồi anh lại mang thai. Giải thích cho tôi nghe làm sao chuyện này xảy ra được.”

“Chủng tộc của ta…chỉ có một giới tính. Không hề có giống cái ở Jotun, chưa bao giờ. Cơ thể của nam giới, như ngươi đã biết, được cấu tạo để có thể thụ thai. Khi nào bỏ được cái lối suy nghĩ của lũ Midgard đó đi thì ngươi sẽ thấy đây là chuyện quá hiển nhiên và dễ hiểu.”

Bruce khịt mũi. “À, chắc thế. Vậy cơ bản là anh có thể chuyển giới tính của mình? Đó là cách mà trước giờ anh sinh sản à?”

Loki không nói gì. Cậu nhìn lên màn hình máy tính, những hình ảnh nhuốm đầy gam màu đen và xám này chẳng cho thấy cái gì hết. Bruce vẫn tiếp tục nói.

“Chỉ là trong thần thoại Bắc Âu, anh sinh ra khá nhiều thứ… _đặc biệt_.”

“Đám sử gia ở Bắc Âu không ưa ta,” Loki cười cay đắng. “Mấy ‘chiến công’ không đáng tự hào của ta đã bị chúng phóng đại một cách khủng khiếp.”

“Vậy anh chưa từng sinh ra một con mãng xà khổng lồ hả?”

“Không hề. Đây là lần đầu tiên ta mang thai.” Bất chợt Loki nhìn thấy một thứ kì lạ, một hình thù mà trước đây chưa từng có ở đó. Loki không thể ngăn trái tim mình đập liên hồi. “Cái gì vậy?”

Bruce nhoài người tới trước màn hình, nheo mắt. Và khi Bruce giật người lại, anh ta trông có vẻ choáng váng.

“Ôi chúa ơi,” Bruce thở dốc. “Đó là đứa bé.”

Loki nín thở. Cậu chưa từng nghi ngờ chuyện này, chưa từng, nhưng được thấy nó, sinh vật tí tẹo này, nhỏ bé đến mức gần như không tồn tại, làm mọi chuyện đột nhiên thật hơn bao giờ hết. Một đứa bé đang lớn lên trong bụng cậu và không có gì có thể ngăn cản được chuyện này. Thậm chí là Odin. Loki cười như điên dại, nụ cười kéo đến tận mang tai. Bruce vẫn đứng như trời trồng.

“Ngươi còn nghi ngờ ta nữa không, hả bác sĩ Banner?”

Bruce im lặng tắt máy cảm biến và bấm nút lưu lại bức hình. Anh ta di ngón tay trên màn hình, khoanh vùng vị trí của đứa bé.

“Nó, ừm, nó rất khỏe mạnh,” anh ta nói.

Loki lau sạch dung dịch gel trên bụng, cau có. Bây giờ thì cậu lại thấy chất dịch này trở nên đặc và ấm hơn.

“Đương nhiên rồi,” cậu trả lời, kéo áo xuống và ngồi thẳng dậy.

Loki nhoài người tới gần màn hình để nhìn rõ hơn. Gần như chẳng có gì ngoài một dị vật nho nhỏ được bao phủ bởi một lớp màng trắng. Đứa bé được bao bọc trong lưới phép thuật của cậu, bám lấy nó để lớn lên. Loki rất ấn tượng, với tất cả vốn kiến thức uyên thâm của mình, cậu ngạc nhiên khi thấy một sinh linh bé nhỏ như thế lại tồn tại bên trong cơ thể cậu. Loki muốn Thor thấy nó.

“Các anh thật sự không có cái máy siêu âm nào ở Asgard sao?” Bruce đột nhiên hỏi, chắc hẳn đã vượt qua được cơn sốc. “Chuyện này thật đáng kinh ngạc. Chuyện này…thật sự…rất kì diệu. Anh đang _mang thai_.”

Loki phớt lờ anh ta để ra ngoài tìm Thor. Anh không ngồi chờ mà cứ đi đi lại lại dọc theo hành lang với hai cánh tay chắp sau lưng, tay nắm chặt. Anh gần như nhảy bổ vào Loki khi thấy cậu ló mặt ra ngoài.

“Nói là em vẫn khỏe đi,” Thor giục. “Và đứa bé nữa. Hãy nói là hai người đều ổn.”

“Anh tự mình xem đi,” Loki nắm tay kéo Thor vào trong.

Bruce đã in tấm ảnh ra ngay khi Thor đứng trước máy chiếu, mắt nheo lại. Anh chẳng thấy gì trên màn hình cả.

“Ở đâu cơ? Anh không thấy gì hết, em trai.”

Loki vươn tay ra và chỉ vào một điểm trên màn hình. “Ở đây,” Loki thì thầm.

Thor trợn trắng.

“Nó _nhỏ_ quá,” anh nói, nghẹn ngào.

“Ừ,” Loki gật gù. “Nhưng đó chính là con bé.”

Thor nghe được từ _‘con bé’_ , chắc chắn rồi.

“Con bé? Là con gái à?”

Bruce nhìn chòng chọc vào tấm hình trắng đen trên màn hình, anh ta vẫn đang cố gắng hiểu xem làm quái nào mà Loki có thể mang thai được, rồi lắc đầu nhìn sang bọn họ.

“Không thể, cái này…còn quá sớm để biết chuyện đó. Chúng ta phải chờ đến ít nhất là mười hai tuần cơ.”

“Ta không cần thứ máy móc của ngươi nói cho ta biết. Ta có thể cảm nhận được,” Loki nói. “Ta cảm nhận được con bé.”

Về phần này thì Bruce không dám mở miệng cãi lại Loki. Anh ta quay lại với đống dự án của mình, để Thor và Loki một mình trong căn phòng đó. Mắt Thor ngày càng trợn ra, trông to hơn cả cái lần Loki thông báo cho anh về cái thai. Nhìn anh hạnh phúc đến ngây người.

“Loki,” anh thở hắt ra, và Loki cũng không còn phản ứng lại khi anh vươn tay chạm vào bụng cậu.

“Chúng ta nên nhanh lên, anh trai à,” Loki nói. “Tôi sẽ mửa ra ở đây mất.”

Sau đó Thor nhấc bổng Loki và cẩn trọng bế cậu về phòng.

 

\-----

 

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

\-----

 

Kỳ ốm nghén biến mất sau hai ngày. Nhưng sau đó cơn thèm ăn ập đến. Loki lò dò đi xuống lầu, cậu bị một mùi hương nào đó quyến rũ. Thứ đánh thức cậu có có mùi rất ấm áp và ngọt ngào. Dạ dày réo lên từng hồi, cậu trượt ra khỏi giường mà không làm Thor tỉnh giấc để đi tìm _‘nguồn gốc’_ của mùi hương đó.

Loki tìm thấy Steve, anh ta đang lật qua lật lại thứ gì đó trên bếp. Steve ngay lập tức phát hiện ra Loki đang đứng rình, anh cười gượng.

“Có phải mùi này làm anh khó chịu không?” Steve hỏi.

“Ngược lại cơ.” Loki tiến lại, nhưng hình như hơi quá gần. “Cái gì vậy?”

Steve nhìn cái chảo trên tay. “Đây là bánh kếp. Anh có muốn—"

“Có,” Loki nói.

Nhiều ngày không ăn gì khiến Loki đói hơn bao giờ hết, và cậu không ngờ mình có thể ngấu nghiến nhiều đến thế. Steve rán thêm ba cái nữa cho cậu, Loki nuốt trổng hết mà không cần dùng tới hàm nhai. Dạ dày cậu gào thét vì đã vô tâm bỏ đói nó, và Loki lập kế hoạch bù đắp cho nó ngay bây giờ. Nhìn lên khỏi dĩa bánh, cậu thấy Steve đang đổ thêm cho cậu hai cái nữa. Anh cẩn thận vươn tay ra để giữ khoảng cách phòng khi Loki cắn đứt luôn cả cánh tay mình.

“Chờ một chút,” Steve nói. Anh đẩy một cái chai về phía cậu. “Đổ cái này lên xem, sẽ ngon hơn đấy.”

Loki nhìn cái chai. Nó đặc đặc và sánh giống như rượu, nhưng khi cậu bật cái nắp ra, mùi hương ngọt lịm càng kích thích tuyến nước bọt của cậu. Điểm yếu của Loki chính là _đồ ngọt_. Mấy miếng bánh kếp bây giờ ngập trong mật ong, nhưng cậu vẫn nhiệt tình chén sạch . Steve trợn mắt nhìn cậu trước khi lấy ra thêm một hộp bột trộn nữa. Anh ta không bình luận gì về cơn háu đói của Loki, một hành động rất khôn ngoan, Loki nghĩ thế.

Thor đi xuống là lúc Loki đã xử xong đĩa thứ ba. Anh vào bếp để tìm Loki và mỉm cười khi thấy cậu đang yên vị ở đó.

“Em trai, cuối cùng em cũng chịu ăn rồi, tốt thật đấy.”

Loki vung vẩy cái nĩa, nhưng cậu giật nảy khi Tony và Bruce cũng bước vào bếp. Tất cả đều nhìn cậu, và nó rất kì cục. Loki cảm thấy nghẹt thở. Cậu miễn cưỡng dừng lại, đặt cái nĩa xuống. Loki thì đã quen đối diện với ánh mắt của Thor: yêu thương, có một chút chiều chuộng và bảo bọc. Nhưng những người còn lại không còn xem cậu là một mối đe dọa nữa, mà là một kẻ vô hại, yếu ớt. Loki co rúm người. Cậu quả thực đang yếu dần, không nghi ngờ gì hết. Mặc dù khai chiến trong thời điểm này thì không hay ho cho lắm, nhưng Loki không thể để bản thân trở nên vô vọng trong mắt lũ người phàm như thế. _Cậu không hề bất lực._

“Ngươi đã bắt đầu chứng thèm ăn kì dị đó rồi hả?” Tony hỏi, tay cầm một tách cà phê. Bruce ở bên cạnh nhoẻn cười.

“Nếu ngươi cứ tiếp tục nhìn ta như thế, cái nĩa này sẽ cắm vào họng ngươi đấy,” Loki trừng mắt đứng dậy.

“Loki,” Thor trầm giọng, nhưng em trai của anh không muốn ngồi ở đây nghe anh thuyết giáo.

Cậu vẫn còn đói và muốn ngấu nghiến cái gì đó nhưng cậu lờ nó đi, thay vì thế, Loki quyết định sẽ đi tắm nước nóng một chút. Không biết do dòng máu Jotun hay chỉ là do sở thích cá nhân, Loki cũng không biết rõ, nhưng cậu rất thích, rất thích nước nóng. Dưới làn nước chảy, lần đầu tiên trong suốt nhiều tuần ở Midgard, cậu lại tận hưởng việc được ở một mình như thế , Loki ấn nhẹ hai bàn tay vào vùng bụng dưới, bao bọc nó, cảm nhận nó. Con bé ở đây. Loki nhắm mắt, đầu dựa vào tường. Cậu tự nhủ rằng đây là chuyện cần phải làm. Và nó hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

Khi Loki tắm xong, cậu chỉ quấn một cái khăn thì phát hiện Thor đã chờ cậu ở bên ngoài. Anh ngồi trên giường, tay khoanh lại trước ngực. Loki phớt lờ anh, tiếp tục tìm đồ để mặc. Thor quan sát từng cử chỉ của cậu. Anh nhìn cậu thả cái khăn đang quấn xuống, nhìn cậu thay đồ, nhìn cậu vuốt hết phần nước còn vương lại trên tóc.

“Nếu anh muốn nói gì đó thì nói đi,” Loki nói. “Anh im lặng làm tôi phát bực.”

“Anh thường rất cố gắng để hiểu mọi lý lẽ của em, nhưng anh thừa nhận lần này anh bỏ cuộc. Cộng sự của anh đã rất lịch sự với chúng ta, em trai à, vậy mà em đối xử với họ như kẻ thù.”

“Anh đang nhầm lẫn sự thương hại với lòng tốt của chúng rồi. Không có anh thì bọn chúng chẳng tốt với tôi như thế đâu,” Loki phản bác.

Thor đứng dậy, hai cánh tay lực lưỡng luồn quanh thắt lưng và ôm chặt Loki từ đằng sau. Cơ thể cậu cứng lại nhưng cũng không giằng ra.

“ _Em_ toàn nghĩ xấu cho họ,” Thor nói.

“Còn _anh_ thì lúc nào cũng cho rằng bọn chúng thật tuyệt vời.”

Thor thở dài, hơi thở của anh phà vảo cổ Loki. Bàn tay Thor cục mịch vuốt ve bụng cậu so ra còn thoải mái hơn lúc cậu tự mình làm. Dưới tác động ấy, bụng Loki dần êm ả.

“Nhìn này, ngoại hình em có chút thay đổi,” Thor nói, dường như anh vừa mới nhận ra chuyện này.

Lông mày nhăn lại, cậu nhìn xuống cơ thể mình.

“Tôi có làm gì đâu,” cậu nói.

“Anh không tìm được từ nào để giải thích, nhưng nhìn em khác quá. Tươi hơn.” Thor rời đi trước khi Loki kịp phàn nàn về chuyện đó, anh phóng tầm nhìn ra cửa sổ. Thành phố sáng rực ở bên dưới, nhộn nhịp, đầy sức sống và không hề phòng bị. “Cha có thể đã biết….chí ít thì ông ấy biết chút tin tức rồi. Nhưng đáng ngạc nhiên là vẫn chưa có ai tới đây.”

Loki ngửa cổ nhìn lên. Có vài đêm cậu mở mắt nằm chờ trần nhà nứt ra, và thứ xuất hiện ngay sau đó là cơn thịnh nộ của Odin. Nhưng cho đến giờ vẫn chưa có gì xảy ra.

“Có thể sẽ chẳng có ai đến đâu.”

“Có lẽ thế,” Thor nói.

 

\-----

 

Cơ thể cậu đang thay đổi. Loki thường hay tỉnh dậy vào giữa đêm, người lạnh toát, chuyện này chưa bao giờ xảy ra trước kia. Lâu lâu cơ thể cậu lại đau êm ẩm mà không có lý do nào. Cậu và Thor phải mặc đồ của Midgardian, Loki lựa ra những thứ thoải mái và dễ mặc khi mà bụng cậu ngày càng lớn. Thật kỳ lạ là cậu ăn rất nhiều và dù có ngốn bao nhiêu thì cảm giác thèm thuồng đó vẫn không thể thỏa mãn. Và rồi cậu không thể nào làm ngơ được nữa.

“Một con nai,” cậu nói.

Thor nhìn cậu khó hiểu. “Nai gì?”

“Tôi muốn một con nai sừng tấm,” Loki giải thích. “Con bé cũng muốn….Tôi cần một con thôi.”

Vấn đề nan giải là mấy thứ mà Loki muốn không thường thấy ở Midgard. Nhưng một con nai sừng tấm to thì có thể. Loki muốn một con bằng bất cứ giá nào. Cậu hiếm khi ham muốn một thứ nào đó như vậy trước đây.

Thor ngay lập tức nhổm dậy, chuẩn bị thực hiện yêu cầu của Loki. Anh vẫn luôn sẵn sàng vì cậu. Điều đó khiến Loki nhếch miệng cười.

“Vậy anh sẽ săn cho em một con,” Thor nói. Anh quay lại hỏi Bruce. “Tôi có thể tìm được một con như thế ở đâu?”

“Ừm.” Bruce xoay người trên ghế. “Chúng không phổ biến ở New York đâu. Ít nhất anh phải đến Pennsylvania.”

Thor vươn tay gọi Mjölnir. Anh quyết định sẽ đến đó. Loki nhìn anh, mắt sáng lên, mỉm cười hài lòng. Trước giờ Thor hiếm khi từ chối cái gì với Loki, gần như chưa bao giờ.

“Này chờ chút đã,” Bruce gọi với theo. “Còn—"

“Tôi sẽ đi nhanh thôi.” Thor đặt tay lên vai Bruce. “Trông chừng Loki giúp tôi.”

Bruce ngồi đó, câm lặng trong khi Thor tiến lại gần Loki, vươn tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt cậu.

“Đừng làm loạn khi anh đi vắng, nhé, em trai. Anh sẽ trở lại với thứ em muốn.”

Loki gật đầu, lòng cậu dâng lên một niềm vui khó tả.

 

\-------

 

Thor mất gần một giờ để đến Pennsylvania và chưa đến mười phút tìm và giết một con nai. Những chuyến đi săn với cha làm anh trở thành một trong những người truy tìm dấu vết giỏi nhất trong chín cõi. Thor vác con thú lên vai, nó khá nhỏ, nhưng có lẽ cũng đủ thịt để thỏa mãn Loki. Khu rừng tối đen bao quanh anh, yên ắng lạ thường.

Để Loki lại tòa tháp và đến đây là một quyết định khó khăn. Từ khi rời khỏi Asgard, họ chưa từng rời nhau quá mười phút, chưa hề. Đây cũng là lần đầu tiên Thor làm cha. Anh đã từng sợ hãi điều đó, một lần, khi anh còn rất trẻ, giống như bao thanh niên ở Midgard. Một thường dân đã từng oang oang làm loạn rằng cô ta đang mang thai con của Thần Sấm. Chuyện này sau đó bị phanh phui chỉ là lời nói dối, nhưng đáng ngạc nhiên thay, **Loki** \- người có miệng lưỡi lươn lẹo, xảo trá nhất - lại đang thật sự mang thai đứa con của anh. Thor ngầm thừa nhận anh rất khoái cái cảnh tượng này.

Mà bây giờ mọi thứ thậm chí còn vượt xa hơn cả tưởng tượng của anh.

Vì lý do đó nên Thor muốn làm mọi việc thật đúng đắn. Anh muốn chắc rằng mình không làm hỏng bất cứ chuyện gì. Ngay cả khi Loki đã đình chiến, ngay cả khi cậu không còn giận dữ đến độ ba ngày lại xách dao đâm anh một nhát, thì giữa họ dường như vẫn tồn tại một khoảng trống vô hình. Mọi chuyện đã qua, Thor không có khả năng sửa chữa những lỗi lầm trong quá khứ. Nhưng bây giờ anh đang có một cơ hội thứ hai, và anh không hề muốn bỏ lỡ nó.

Thor vung Mjölnir lên chuẩn bị rời đi, nhưng rồi anh khựng lại.

Trên cành cây trước mặt có hai con quạ đang yên lặng quan sát. Là quạ của Odin. Thor hạ Mjölnir xuống. Vậy ra The Allfather đang theo dõi họ, chắc rồi, nhưng ông ta đã biết được bao nhiêu? Muninn kêu lên vài tiếng, nhưng sau đó chúng gần như bất động.

“Được rồi,” Thor nói. “Các ngươi không có tin nhắn nào gửi đến cho ta sao?”

Đôi quạ đứng im.

Thor nâng Mjölnir lên một lần nữa và bay đi.

 

\----

 

Anh về tòa tháp chỉ chậm hơn mấy giây sau Clint và Natasha. Họ đã ở Ukraine nhiều tháng để làm nhiệm vụ. Không cần phải nói, đương nhiên đây là lần đầu tiên họ được nghe Loki. Hay bất cứ chuyện quái đản nào khác. Thor bước vào phòng sinh hoạt chung thì bắt gặp Steve và Tony chắn trước mặt Loki, còn Natasha và Clint đứng đối diện, tay giương cao vũ khí. Thor thả con nai xuống, nhào lên giữa bọn họ.

“ _Con mẹ nó, lui ra ngay, Thor,_ ” Clint gầm gừ. “Thằng em trai anh đang ở đây.”

“Tôi biết chứ.” Thor dương Mjölnir lên, cung và búa đối đầu. “Hạ vũ khí xuống đi, bạn của tôi.”

“Khi mà Loki đang ở đây ư?” Natasha hỏi vặn lại. “Không đâu.”

Tình huống này vừa tốt lại vừa xấu. Họ biết được bao nhiêu thì Thor không chắc, nhưng anh rất biết ơn Tony và Steve đã ngăn chuyện này xảy ra, ít nhất là như thế. Không thấy Bruce ở đâu cả, nhưng có lẽ như thế là ổn nhất. Clint và Natasha không muốn hạ vũ khí, còn ngón tay của Thor cứ giật giật xung quanh cán Mjölnir. Clint rít lên với anh.

“Thor, cút ra ngay.”

“Không.”

“Tôi sẽ bắt anh phải lui xuống nếu tôi muốn,” Clint nói.

Thor biết Clint không thể, nhưng chắc chắn anh ta sẽ thử, và anh không thể để chuyện này trở thành một cuộc chiến đẫm máu được. Mặc dù Thor tin tưởng The Avengers và xem họ như những người bằng hữu thân thiết nhưng anh đã thề sẽ không để bất cứ chuyện gì làm tổn hại đến Loki. Anh tuyệt đối sẽ không mạo hiểm.

“Giữ yên đó, Barton. Chúng ta có rất nhiều chuyện để nói.”

“Tôi không nghĩ là có nhiều chuyện đến thế đâu,” Natasha nói. “Cho tôi một lời giải thích hợp lý tại sao Loki lại ở đây—"

“Hắn đang mang thai,” Tony trả lời ngay tắp lự, khiến cho sự căng thẳng trong căn phòng gãy nát. “Ừ, tôi nghiêm túc đấy. Vậy đó, hết rồi.”

Natasha thay đổi ngay lập tức. Cô ta hạ súng, rồi lại giơ lên, rồi lại hạ xuống lần nữa. Natasha và Clint trông rất mệt mỏi, trên người họ xuất hiện nhiều vết bầm và trầy xước. Họ không có tâm trạng để đánh nhau bây giờ. Chẳng ai muốn cả.

“Xin lỗi nhé,” Clint nheo mắt, “Anh vừa nói là _‘mang thai’_ hả?”

“Đúng,” Steve thở dài. “Là....chúng tôi có một cái máy siêu âm, và….chuyện này có thật.”

Clint hỏi cha nó là ai, Natasha lia mắt sang Thor như thể cô ta đã biết từ lâu. Thor gật nhẹ.

“Clint,” nữ điệp viên huých vai Hawkeye.

Thor có thể nghe được tiếng Loki cười khúc khích đằng sau .

“Ả đoán được hết,” cậu nói, đầy ngạc nhiên và thích thú.

Clint không chịu hạ cung xuống. “Đoán được cái gì hả?”

“Barton,” Natasha nhấn mạnh, nắm chặt tay anh ta. “Hạ vũ khí xuống. Chúng ta cần nói chuyện.”

Không khí căng ra, chờ đợi để xem liệu chuyện này có trở thành cuộc hỗn chiến hay không. Steve và Tony lo rằng Thor sẽ bảo vệ Loki bằng bất cứ giá nào. Đây có thể là khởi đầu của một cuộc chiến tàn bạo. Nhưng may mắn thay, Clint đã hạ cung xuống và thu lại sau lưng, dù thế trông anh ta vẫn rất căng thẳng. Ưng Nhãn quay sang Natasha, mắt vẫn liếc Loki.

“Nat…”

“Nói chuyện nào,” cô ta vỗ nhẹ vào vai Hawkeye. “Dưới lầu nhé.”

Clint bước theo Natasha, nhưng Thor phải chờ đến khi họ khuất hẳn thì mới hạ Mjölnir. Steve và Tony ngay lập tức thở hắt ra như thể họ đã nín thở suốt từ nãy tới giờ.

“Anh nghĩ Clint có chấp nhận chuyện này không?” Steve hỏi.

Tony nhún vai. “Trên thang đếm từ một đến mười sao? Số không! Chúng ta thật may mắn khi Natasha mới là người nói chuyện đó với anh ta. Thằng chả vẫn chưa quên chuyện Loki đã làm với mình đâu.”

Thor và Loki nhìn nhau, anh thắc mắc liệu có nên nói cho cậu biết chuyện anh đã thấy _Huginn_ và _Munnin_ – hai con quạ của Odin - hay không. Anh không biết liệu cậu có quan tâm đến chuyện đó không nữa. Loki quay đi, mắt chớp chớp nhìn xuống sàn nhà.

“Ồ, anh đã tìm thấy một con này,” cậu hí hửng. “Tốt lắm. Tôi sắp chết đói rồi đây.”

 

\---------

 

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

\---------

 

Clint không chấp nhận, nhưng cũng chẳng phản đối. Nhờ Natasha cả. Anh ta trốn tất cả mọi người, mặt chằm vằm và khó chịu nhưng Thor không thể trách anh ta được. Anh muốn chờ thêm một thời gian nữa. Kì lạ là Natasha lại đứng ở vị trí trung lập trong chuyện này. Cô nàng hay nhìn lén Thor, anh thề là dù mặt Natasha nổi tiếng là ‘đơ như cây cơ’, trời đất có sụp đổ cũng không làm cô ta nhăn mày một cái, thì anh vẫn cảm thấy ánh nhìn của cô ta như đang cười thầm thích thú: _‘Coi anh giải quyết chuyện này như thế nào’_. Cô ta chỉ mở miệng phê bình khi chứng kiến vài chuyện dị hợm thôi. The Avengers cũng đã đồng ý với nhau sẽ không báo cáo với Fury, vì quyền lợi của Thor hơn là vì Loki, đương nhiên rồi. Con nai sừng tấm bỏ quên trên sàn giờ đã bị quay chín, và Loki cũng không tốn nhiều thời gian để chén sạch con thú đáng thương.

Mọi thứ đang dần thay đổi, nhanh đến nỗi không ai có thời gian để tâm đến chuyện đó.

 

\---------

 

Một buổi sáng, Loki thức dậy và phát hiện bụng mình đã to lên. Cậu thậm chí không hề nhận ra cho đến khi cậu không thể đóng nút quần lại nữa. Giống như thể nó chỉ xảy ra qua một đêm vậy. Loki sờ lên bụng, bây giờ nó đã cứng và căng hơn. Cậu chộp lấy mấy cái quần lưng thun rộng thùng thình, mặc vào và phủ áo lên che đi phần to lớn đằng trước.

  
Thor bước vào và để ý ngay lập tức. Loki bắt gặp ánh mắt trìu mến đến kì quặc cứ đăm đăm nhìn cậu, trước giờ Loki vẫn chưa tìm ra cách miễn dịch với nó nên cậu cứ phát cáu với Thor nhưng có vẻ như anh chả để ý.

“Anh biết sớm muộn gì nó cũng xảy ra mà,” Loki thở dài.

“Ừ đúng, anh chỉ…..anh đã không nhận ra…..” Trong đáy mắt Thor như bừng sáng, anh liên tục di chuyển ánh mắt từ khuôn mặt xuống tới bụng cậu. Có vẻ như anh muốn ôm cậu, nhưng lại ngập ngừng chôn chân một chỗ. Và Loki muốn như thế. Cậu muốn dành lấy quyền kiểm soát. Cậu không có ý định cho không Thor bất cứ điều gì, nhưng cậu muốn anh phải tự giành lấy nó.

“Kéo áo lên đi,” Thor nói. “Xin em đấy.”

Loki làm theo lời anh. Thor mở to mắt, giống như mấy nhân vật được cường điệu hoá trong truyện tranh ấy, khiến Loki phải liếc xuống nhìn chính mình lần nữa. Bụng cậu căng tròn, trông như vừa mới chén hết cả một bàn đại tiệc vậy. Gần đây Loki hay đau hông – bởi chúng đang tự nới rộng ra, dọn chỗ cho đứa bé. Đó là cảm giác mà ngay cả với miệng lưỡi điêu luyện tai tiếng của mình, Loki lại không thể tìm ra từ ngữ nào để giải thích. Lúc cậu nhìn lên thì Thor đã xáp lại gần, bàn tay anh xòe ra phủ lên bụng cậu, nhẹ nhàng đến mức cậu cảm thấy tay anh run run. Thor đột nhiên trở nên rất dịu dàng, rất kiên nhẫn, trái ngược hoàn toàn với tính cách bộp chộp và sỗ sàng mà Loki thường thấy. Bàn tay anh rất ấm, và đột nhiên bụng cậu giật giật, cứ như là con bé đang đáp lại anh vậy. Con bé dường như biết tất cả. Thor thở ra.

“Anh thấy con bé rồi nhé, anh trai,” Loki nói, đặt tay cậu lên tay Thor rồi nhấn mạnh, cậu muốn anh phải tự cảm nhận nó. “ _Đừng quên điều đó_.”

“Sao anh có thể?” Thor trả lời nhẹ như hơi thở.

Anh cọ lên làn da nhạy cảm ở bụng Loki trước khi bỏ hai tay xuống, bắt chéo ra sau lưng như thể anh chẳng biết phải làm gì với nó. Loki kéo áo xuống. Cậu đột nhiên có một cảm giác khá kì lạ, cảm giác như có ai đó đang cố giao tiếp với cậu, nhưng Loki không thể nghe thấy, cậu chỉ cảm nhận được chút chút.

“Steve Rogers và anh sẽ đi tuần tra,” Thor nói. “Em có cần thêm gì không?”

Loki khịt mũi. Cậu biết tỏng phải có điều kiện gì đó thì họ mới cho phép cậu ở đây, và sau khi Clint buộc phải chấp nhận tình hình thì Biệt đội đã cùng nhau đặt ra vài điều luật trong khoảng thời gian này. Họ sẽ không để S.H.I.E.L.D biết chuyện đang xảy ra, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng Loki được phép rời khỏi tòa nhà Stark và mạo hiểm bị phát hiện, đặc biệt là lúc bụng cậu bắt đầu lộ rõ. Thor cứ nằng nặc rằng anh sẽ chu cấp cho Loki mọi thứ cậu muốn, nhưng Thor cũng chẳng thể ngăn cản Loki biến hình và đi tham quan thành phố khi anh đang ngủ. Thor vẫn đi tuần tra đều đặn, mặc dù rất ghét khi phải để Loki một mình nhưng anh không muốn khiến S.H.I.E.L.D phải nghi ngờ. Bruce vẫn cố thuyết phục Loki để anh ta tiến hành thêm vài cuộc kiểm tra nữa, nhưng Loki từ chối thẳng thừng. Cậu không phải là vật thí nghiệm của con người.

“Tôi không cần gì cả,” Loki trả lời, vẫy tay chào tạm biệt Thor.

Tự nhiên Loki không còn thèm ăn nữa, dù vậy cậu lại thường bị đau bụng dữ dội nếu không dùng bữa đúng giờ, giống như cơ thể cậu tự phản kháng lại chính mình vậy. Con bé đang ‘trò chuyện’ với cậu, không phải qua lời nói nhưng bằng những nhu cầu cơ bản khiến Loki không thể làm ngơ. Đây không phải là điều mà cậu đã đọc được, nó làm cậu khá khó chịu. Thời kỳ sinh sản của người Jotun thực sự đúng với lời đồn đại là rất khó đoán.

Khi Thor rời tòa tháp đi tuần vào đêm hôm đó, Loki xuống lầu để tìm vài trái nho. Ba ngày gần đây, cậu đột nhiên thèm trái cây, đặc biệt là nho. Điều quái dị là Loki cảm thấy đặc biệt thỏa mãn khi ăn thứ trái cây tím tím có vị chua chua ấy. Loki lấy chùm cuối cùng trong tủ lạnh, vừa đi vừa ăn, sải những bước thật dài. Cậu đang rất chán. Việc mang thai đòi hỏi phải chờ đợi khá lâu, và khi The Avengers không còn gây lộn với cậu nữa, Loki lại thấy họ khá ngờ nghệch.

Loki đi lên bằng thang máy và giờ đã ở trong căn biệt thự áp mái của Tony. Không gian rất tối, nhưng Loki vẫn nhớ cách bày biện của căn phòng. Cậu dò dẫm trên nền đá hoa cương, gần như bước theo dấu chân của cậu một năm về trước, khi Loki nhấc bổng Tony lên và ném hắn ta ra khỏi cửa kính. Cậu có thể thấy toàn bộ thành phố từ trên cao, ánh đèn từ những tòa nhà cao tầng sáng lung linh như những vì sao, và Loki tự hỏi giờ Thor đang ở đâu.

“Ta hy vọng ngươi có ý định tốt đẹp khi lén lút thăm quan nhà của ta.”

Căn phòng bừng sáng khi Tony bước vào.

Loki quay lại, cười toe toét. “Không đâu.”

Tony bước lên vài bước, rồi dừng lại, trợn mắt nhìn xuống bụng của Loki.

“Lạy chúa, không phải là có chuyện gì xảy ra với đứa bé rồi chứ?”

Loki giựt quả nho cuối cùng ra, bỏ vào miệng nhai từ tốn.

“Con bé không sao,” Loki nói.

“Vậy thì tại sao—" Tony chợt nhận ra rồi phá lên cười. “Ngươi đang chán,” điệu bộ có phần thoải mái hơn lúc nãy.

Loki cười nhạt. “Nhàn rỗi chút thôi. Và ngươi đương nhiên nhớ rằng ta sẽ không thể rời tòa cao ốc chết tiệt này, chỉ vì mấy cái điều kiện vớ vẩn của bọn ngươi.”

“Đúng rồi, bọn ta phải cản đường ngươi trước chứ. Đẹp chứ đâu có ngu.”

Tony khịt mũi rồi bước đến quầy bar trong nhà, quay lưng lại với Loki. Hắn ta chưa bao giờ tỏ ra sợ hãi khi làm như vậy, có khi Loki cảm thấy mình chắc sẽ ngưỡng mộ Tony Stark lắm nếu hành động đó không được xem là một sự xúc phạm với một vị thần như cậu. Tony quay lại với ly rượu Scotch trong tay.

“Muốn một ly không?” Tony hỏi, “À, chờ đã.”

Loki nhếch mép. “Chúng ta không nên mạo hiểm với cái ly đó nhỉ?”

Tony bước ra khỏi quầy bar, phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra khung cảnh thành phố giống hệt như Loki vừa làm cách đây vài phút trước. Anh ta nhấp từng ngụm từ tốn, Loki lùi lại nhẹ nhàng ra đằng sau, tay nắm chặt cành nho vừa nãy.

“Ta lại nghĩ hai đứa tụi mình đã từng mạo hiểm làm vài thứ ghê gớm hơn cơ,” Tony nói, liếc nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu của Loki trên tấm kính. “Bụng ngươi đang bự ra kìa.”

Loki nhìn xuống. Cậu không nghĩ bọn họ chú ý đến việc này. Cái áo cậu đang mặc rất rộng, nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ, có lẽ ai cũng nhận ra.

“Ngươi nói cứ như thể chuyện này đáng ngạc nhiên lắm vậy,” Cậu nói.

“Ta đâu có ngạc nhiên,” Tony nói. “Mà đó là một lời _cảnh báo_.”

Loki chau mày. “Từ ai?”

Tony vẫn quan sát cậu qua tấm kính, đèn hồ quang tỏa sáng nhẹ nhàng.

“Đừng nói với ta rằng ngươi nghĩ chuyện này sẽ kết thúc một cách êm thắm nhé, vì ta chắc như đinh đóng cột rằng sẽ không đâu. Ai cũng thế. Chúng ta có nhiều kẻ thù, chết tiệt, và ngươi, ngươi có hàng tá kẻ thù cho tất cả mọi người trong Biệt đội cơ. Nên ta nghĩ ngươi có thể tưởng tượng được Fury sẽ phát tiết lồng lộn thế nào khi ông ta phát hiện, mà chuyện này sẽ xảy ra thôi. Là ‘cướp biển’ nhưng ông già đó có trực giác nhạy bén đáng ngạc nhiên đấy.” Cuối cùng Tony cũng quay người lại đối diện với Loki. “S.H.I.E.L.D vẫn là một tổ chức chính phủ. Ngươi nghĩ họ sẽ để ngươi rời khỏi đây với một đứa trẻ sao? Không, không đâu, có lẽ họ sẽ giữ đứa trẻ ở đây, hay là —"

Loki dồn Người Sắt áp vào cửa kính trước khi anh ta kịp có bất kỳ phản ứng nào. Chấn động mạnh đến nỗi làm rung chuyển tấm kính khiến Tony vuột tay, ly rượu rơi xuống vỡ tan tành, dung dịch đỏ thẫm chảy lênh láng trên sàn. Đây là một cơn thịnh nộ hoàn toàn bất ngờ mà Loki không hề chuẩn bị trước. Nó trào lên từ vùng bụng và lan truyền đến toàn bộ dây thần kinh trên người cậu. Loki không nhớ là cậu có bản năng này, nhưng cơ thể cậu run lên, ngay cả con bé cũng đang khuyến khích cậu. Loki siết chặt tay lại quanh cổ Tony.

“Nếu ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ để lũ các ngươi chạm vào một sợi tóc của con bé, thì ngươi thật là ngu. Ta sẽ lột da bọn chúng và phá hủy thế giới này trước khi bọn chúng có cơ hội. Con gái ta sẽ là nữ hoàng trong tương lai, và ta sẽ thề trên các vì sao để đảm bảo chuyện đó. Ta sẽ tiêu diệt từng thế giới một, thậm chí là _mọi thế giới_.”

Tony đập tay lên tấm kính, Loki chợt nhận ra hắn ta sắp nghẹt thở, suýt chút nữa thì cậu đã giết Tony rồi, và điều đó đương nhiên không có lợi cho cậu một chút nào. Loki thả tay dù cơ thể cậu vẫn đang kêu gào đòi lấy mạng Tony Stark - một bản năng tàn bạo mà cậu không biết làm thế nào để chống cự nổi. Nó vượt xa khỏi tầm kiểm soát. Cậu không gọi nó đến, nó xuất hiện một cách bất ngờ. Tony trượt xuống nền nhà, ho sù sụ, miệng mở lớn hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí, mắt trợn lên và ngấn nước. Tony chắc cũng thấy rằng Loki trọng cũng sốc như anh ta vậy, nhưng cổ họng vẫn chưa thể nói được, hơn nữa, Loki nghe thấy tiếng Jarvis đang nói thông qua trần nhà, hỏi Tony có cần sự giúp đỡ nào không….

Loki vội vàng bỏ đi.

 

\--------

 

Thor không tốn nhiều gian để chạy về phòng. Loki không biết ai đã thông báo cho anh, nhưng chuyện đó chẳng đáng quan tâm. Cậu ngồi im chờ đợi và rồi Thor đến, anh xốc vai cậu lên, nét mặt tuy giận dữ nhưng phảng phất sự lo lắng. Loki có thể cảm nhận thấy điều đó ngay cả trong bóng tối như thế này. Nếu chuyện đó xảy ra vào thời điểm nào khác, có lẽ anh sẽ lắc cậu thật mạnh và ném cậu ra khỏi phòng. Nhưng lúc này, anh chỉ có thể siết chặt vai cậu.

“Chúng ta đã thỏa thuận rồi mà,” anh nói. “Em đã nói là sẽ không gây phiền toái cho họ nữa, Loki.”

“Tôi vẫn chưa phá vỡ thỏa thuận.” Loki vùng vẫy. “Tôi chẳng làm gì cả.”

“Giải thích đi.”

Loki ngồi phịch xuống giường. Chân cậu rất đau nhưng cơ thể vẫn run lên vì lo lắng và giận dữ.

“Anh có thể để con bé gặp nguy hiểm không?”

“Đương nhiên là không,” Thor nói. “Anh sẽ giết bất cứ kẻ nào dám—"

“Tôi cũng vậy,” Loki cắt ngang. Cậu cầm lấy tay Thor và đặt nó lên bụng. “Và con bé cũng thế.”

Thor không hiểu lắm, và Loki cũng chẳng hy vọng Thor hiểu. Thậm chí chính cậu còn không nhận thức được chuyện này cơ mà. Điều cậu biết bây giờ là cậu gặp nhiều khó khăn hơn trong việc kiểm soát cơ thể của chính mình. Có vẻ như con bé đang hấp thụ ma thuật của cậu, toàn bộ ma thuật, và nó nghiễm nhiên trở thành một phần của con bé.

“Ý em là sao,” Thor hỏi. “Con bé chỉ mới thành hình, thậm chí còn chưa được sinh ra.”

“Con bé là một phần của cơ thể tôi, Thor. Nếu con bé cảm thấy bị đe dọa, nó sẽ điều khiển mọi hành động của tôi. Còn tôi chỉ là người lắng nghe và thi hành thôi.”

Thor nhìn xuống bàn tay anh đặt trên bụng Loki.

“Vậy…,” anh nhả từng chữ ra thật chậm, “Con bé đang tự bảo vệ mình sao?”

Loki gật nhẹ. “Bây giờ anh đã hiểu chưa?”

Anh lúng túng, có vẻ hiểu mà cũng có vẻ không, nhưng cũng gật đầu lấy lệ.

“Stark có biết không?”

“Tôi nghĩ hắn ta đã nhận ra rồi.”

Cảm giác thật thoải mái khi khiến Tony e sợ cậu, dù chỉ trong khoảnh khắc. Loki cảm thấy một nguồn sức mạnh, một sự kiểm soát nhen nhóm bên trong cơ thể. Nó vừa đáng sợ, lại vừa phấn khích. Nhưng hiện giờ Loki rất mệt mỏi. Con bé ngày càng phát triển mạnh hơn, thì cậu ngày càng yếu đi.

“Anh e rằng anh không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo đây,” Thor lầm bầm.

Loki nhún vai, vùi người xuống chăn nệm ấm áp. Thor vừa mới trượt tay ra khỏi bụng cậu thì đột nhiên nó lại đau, giống như ai đó đã cố tình khuấy đảo ruột gan cậu lên để đáp ứng mong muốn của nó. Đứa trẻ này thật là nóng nảy.

“Để tay anh lại chỗ cũ đi,” cậu thở hắt ra.

Thor xoa xoa bụng cậu. ‘Cơn bão’ ngay lập tức êm ả trở lại.

“Loki,” Thor gọi.

“Anh không cần phải làm cái gì đâu.” Loki nhắm mắt. “Miễn không có ai dám đe dọa, thì chúng ta chẳng có gì phải lo cả.”

Bên cạnh cậu, Thor bật cười làm cả cái giường king-size rung lên.

“Đó mới điều đáng để lo lắng đấy, em trai.”

 

\-------

 

( to be continued )


	6. Chapter 6

\-------

 

 

Loki thiếp đi mà không kịp trả lời anh. Nhìn cậu rất bình yên, ngoan ngoãn và thuần khiết hơn gấp nghìn lần so với những cuộc tàn sát đẫm máu do chính cậu gây ra. Do hai người họ gây ra mới đúng. Lỡ như có chuyện không hay xảy ra với loài người trong khi anh và Loki ở đây, Thor chắc sẽ không thể tha thứ cho bản thân được. Ở lại Asgard không phải là một cách giải quyết sáng suốt nhưng việc đến Midgard như thế này mà chưa hề có một sự chuẩn bị cũng đẩy mọi người rơi vào tình thế nguy hiểm không kém. Nhưng Thor vốn không hề nghĩ đến mấy chuyện đó khi Loki thông báo với anh. Lúc đó anh không thể nghĩ đến bất cứ chuyện gì ngoài việc phải chuồn khỏi Asgard trước khi bị Odin phát hiện. Tony Stark vừa mới lãnh hậu quả, và Thor sợ rằng anh ta chỉ mới là kẻ đầu tiên.

Thor cảm thấy Loki vẫn có vài chuyện giấu anh, nhưng anh không thể đoán ra đó là cái gì.

Tony vẫn còn ở trong căn biệt thự áp mái, tay cầm một ly nước. Anh ta thấy Thor bước đến và nâng cái ly lên chào, chân bắt chéo trên ghế bành. Xung quanh cổ anh ta xuất hiện một vết lằn đỏ. Thor nhăn mặt.

“Stark,” anh hỏi. “Anh có sao không?”

“ _Anh đùa với tôi đấy à?_ Chuyện này giống như một cái tát nhẹ nhàng vào mặt nếu so sánh với những gì hắn đã làm trước đây. Nhưng hắn làm tôi bỏ phí cả ly rượu ngon.”

Thor ngồi xuống bên cạnh, lắc đầu từ chối ly rượu Tony đưa cho mình.

“Việc chúng tôi chuyển tới đây thật sự không ổn cho lắm,” anh nói. “Chúng tôi đã đặt tất cả mọi người vào vòng nguy hiểm.”

“Chứ chả lẽ anh còn lựa chọn khác à?” Tony hỏi, lông mày nhướn lên. “Theo như Loki đã nói thì có vẻ như Odin sẽ đòi giết hắn ta hơn là để mặc hắn sinh con hả?”

Thor giật nảy mình. Dù không rõ nếu họ ở lại Asgard thì chính xác sẽ có hậu quả như thế nào, nhưng Thor biết là sẽ chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả. Không hề. Mặc dù vậy, đến Midgard thì mọi chuyện cũng không hay ho hơn là bao. Thor cầu xin Tony đừng tiết lộ chuyện này ra.

“Tôi sẽ không nói cho ai nghe đâu,” Tony như hiểu được anh suy nghĩ gì.

Thor thở phào, thả lỏng người. Anh nhận ra từng múi cơ trong người mình nãy giờ vẫn căng lên như thể chuẩn bị chiến đấu.

“Cảm ơn,” anh nói.

Tony gật đầu, đưa cho Thor ly rượu. Lần này thì Thor nhận, anh uống một hơi dài đến cạn ly. Rượu ở đây không mạnh bằng một góc rượu ở Asgard, nhưng nó khiến anh dễ chịu hơn một chút.

“Tôi không rảnh làm thế vì tôi xem hắn là bạn đâu. Tôi chọc tức Loki là có lý do cả đó chứ, nếu anh muốn biết sự thật,” Tony phân trần, Thor cảm thấy Tony vừa thú nhận rằng chọc điên Loki là một trong những việc ngu dại nhất mà ngài tỉ phú dân chơi đây đã làm. “Tôi chỉ đang thử hắn ta thôi. Nhưng chết tiệt, khi hắn bóp cổ tôi….khuôn mặt hắn biến mất. Đó hoàn toàn không phải là Loki. Hắn không kiểm soát được cơ thể của chính mình.”

Vậy Loki đã nói sự thật. Thor uống cạn và rót cho mình thêm một ly nữa.

“Nhưng nghe này.” Tony ngừng uống, ly rượu đặt xuống bàn phát ra tiếng leng keng. “Hắn vẫn là Loki, đúng không? Thái tử ngài vẫn nên cẩn thận dù cho bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra đấy nhé. Hắn đã bao giờ trung thực hoàn toàn với anh chưa?”

Thor không thể trả lời vì ngay cả anh cũng không biết. “Anh đang muốn nói gì vậy?”

“Tôi muốn nói rằng: Hắn biết gì về chuyện này? Tất cả mọi chuyện?” Tony quan sát Thor qua vành ly thủy tinh. “Có bao nhiêu chuyện mà hắn ta không nói với anh?”

Thor không nhìn Tony nữa, vì đơn giản là anh không biết. Nhưng anh ta nói đúng, Loki chưa bao giờ hoàn toàn thành thực với anh cả. Rất nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra giữa họ trong vài năm gần đây và Thor rất muốn tin rằng ngay bây giờ Loki vẫn đang trung thực với anh về mọi chuyện. Nhưng với Loki, Thor chỉ có thể chắc chắn hai điều: Cậu thực sự yêu anh, và cậu là một kẻ nói dối lão luyện.

“Tôi không biết,” anh than thở. “Suy nghĩ của em ấy không phải là thứ dễ dàng nắm bắt như thế. Thử em ấy vào lúc này thật không khôn ngoan chút nào.”

“Ờ cái này thì tôi đồng ý,” Tony nhấp thêm một ngụm. “Nhìn cổ tôi đây nè. Ông bạn, hai người rất khác thường đấy. Phải nói là tôi ngưỡng mộ anh cực, anh ngủ với kẻ thù suốt bao lâu nay luôn cơ mà.”

Thor tằng hắng, Tony há mồm kinh ngạc theo cái kiểu phong cách điện ảnh quá lố mà anh ta vẫn hay làm, tay vỗ bộp bộp lên bộ cảm biến hồ quang trước ngực.

“Quỷ thần ơi, đừng nói với tôi là−? Bộ đó là _lần đầu tiên_ hai người ngủ với nhau hả?”

Thor gật đầu, mặt anh đỏ bừng.

“ _Chời má_ , không thể tin được. Cái này căng à nha,” Tony nói.

Anh ta rót đầy ly của Thor và họ tiếp tục uống trong im lặng, nhưng bên trong đầu Thor hiện giờ đang ngập trong mớ bòng bong. Rốt cuộc anh và Loki sẽ trở thành cái gì? Cái gì của đứa bé? Anh liếc ra cửa sổ, ánh trăng bàng bạc và ánh đèn rực rỡ của thành phố phản chiếu lên những đám mây. Anh sợ, nhưng anh không biết anh phải sợ hãi chuyện gì. Có lẽ là mọi thứ. Hoặc chẳng cái gì cả. Anh không biết Loki đang che giấu điều gì. Bất cứ điều gì cũng có thể. Thor ủ rũ ngước nhìn vầng trăng tỏ cho đến khi nó khuất hẳn sau những đám mây.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Lần đầu tiên trong suốt nhiều tháng Clint chịu tham gia với bọn họ kể từ sau vụ chạm mặt _‘không mong muốn’_ và ngay lập tức nhìn thấy Loki đang ngồi chễm chệ trên ghế. Bữa sáng hôm nay có trứng và thịt xông khói, món mà Clint sẽ không bao giờ bỏ qua mặc kệ là có Loki hay không. Anh ta bước vào bếp ngay sau khi Steve hoàn tất nấu nướng và ngồi thụp xuống cạnh Natasha. Clint đang mặc chiến phục, cung và tên sẵn sàng, nhìn qua cứ tưởng anh ta sẽ xông pha chinh chiến bất cứ lúc nào. Natasha nhướn mày nhìn Clint qua ly cà phê và cười mỉm, đẩy qua cho gã một miếng thịt xông khói. Clint nhai miếng thịt chầm rãi như để xác minh rằng nó không bị vị thần xanh lè đằng kia tẩm thuốc độc. Sau khi đã chắc chắn mình vẫn còn sống, anh ta hất đầu với Loki ngồi đối diện, vừa nhai vừa hỏi.

“Vậy ngực của ngươi đâu?”

Bruce sặc cà phê, phun thẳng chất lỏng màu đen lên khắp mặt bàn. Thor liếc nhìn Loki, chờ đợi để xem phản ứng của cậu. Cho đến giờ vẫn chưa có vấn đề nào phát sinh từ khi Tony suýt nữa ‘chết vì nghịch dại’ tại căn hộ áp mái, tuy vậy Thor vẫn khá lo lắng. Nhưng trái lại Loki không hề nổi giận, cậu cười với Clint, khoe ra hàm răng trắng bóng đều tăm tắp.

“Ta mà nói không có chắc ngươi sẽ thất vọng lắm nhỉ,”

“Chờ đã, thật chứ?” Tony nói, và nhìn lên. “Vậy thì làm sao mà đứa bé có thể….nói ra ngại quá, có thể bú sữa được nhể?”

“Con bé mang dòng máu Jotun, quan trọng hơn, nó có sức mạnh ma thuật.” Loki thở dài, mấy việc giải thích này thật thừa thãi, cậu chửi thầm rằng đáng lẽ ra lũ đầu đất các ngươi nên động não từ lâu rồi chứ. “Con bé không cần sữa mẹ để phát triển đâu. Ta chỉ cần pha thêm máu của ta vào thức ăn của con bé là đủ rồi.”

 _“Eo,”_ Clint nhăn mặt.

Anh ta vươn tay tính trộm thêm một miếng thịt xông khói nhưng lại bị Natasha phủi ra. Thor nhìn chằm chằm vào ngực Loki. Kì lạ, anh ngầm xác nhận là có thấy bụng cậu to ra nhưng ngực thì vẫn phẳng lì, anh vẫn nhớ Loki đã nổi điên và nhặng xị lên khi anh đề cập về chuyện này khoảng một tháng trước, anh đã hỏi rằng liệu cậu có phát triển thêm bộ phận nào khác không.

Ngoài câu hỏi đó ra, Clint chẳng nói gì thêm nữa. Anh ta nhìn Loki như thể sẽ bắn cho cậu một phát xuyên sọ bất cứ lúc nào nhưng ít nhất thằng chả vẫn chịu ngồi chung bàn với Loki, mà điều này còn hơn cả những gì Thor mong đợi. Bây giờ đã là tuần thai thứ mười sáu của Loki và mọi việc vẫn diễn ra bình thường. Nhưng dù cho Thor rất thích Midgard, anh vẫn mong mỏi được trở về nhà.

Đột nhiên tất cả bọn họ nghe thấy một chấn động, có vẻ như cái gì đó rất nặng đã rơi xuống từ trên trời. Thor quay sang Loki, họ âm thầm trao đổi qua ánh mắt. Giọng nói đều đều của Jarvis vọng xuống từ trần nhà.

“Ông chủ, có người ở trên đỉnh tầng áp mái. Danh tính được xác nhận là người Asgard.”

“Có phải−” Tony nhìn Thor.

“Không đâu,” Thor nói. “Ông ấy sẽ đến một cách nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều. Tin tôi đi.”

Nếu Odin mà đến thì chỗ này chắc đã bị san bằng rồi, nhưng điều đó cũng không làm giảm bớt nỗi lo sợ trong Thor. Clint đưa tay ra sau lưng, căng thẳng lướt nhẹ ngón tay trên một mũi tên ‘bách phát bách trúng’ của anh ta.

“Vậy thì đây là thằng quỷ nào?”

Bên cạnh Thor, khuôn mặt của Loki cũng trở nên thâm trầm. Cậu cũng không rõ đó là ai.

Khi mọi người lên đến tầng áp mái, Sif đang đứng chờ ở đó – cô nàng là một người Asgard chính gốc có dáng đứng kiên định và tóc đuôi ngựa buộc cao bồng bềnh trong gió. Nữ chiến binh của Asgard chỉ có một mình và dù Thor rất hoan hỉ khi nhìn thấy cô, sự hiện diện của Sif cũng làm anh bối rối đôi chút. Cô ta vốn chẳng có lý do gì để đến đây cả.

“Thor,” Sif chạy đến trước mặt anh.

Anh tiến tới ôm cô chào hỏi một lát.

“Cô đang làm gì ở đây vậy?” Thor hỏi. “Odin bảo cô đến à?”

“Không.” Sif lắc đầu. “Không đâu, tôi tự nghĩ phải đến đây thôi.”

Mắt cô ta liếc tới Loki đang lấp ló đứng sau lưng những người khác ở sát góc của tầng mái, cậu lẳng lặng quan sát. Sự im lặng của Loki làm Thor chột dạ. Anh tự hỏi liệu Sif có thấy sự căng thẳng đang bộc lộ trên gương mặt mọi người ở đây không.

“Tôi không hiểu,” Thor cau mày.

“The Allfather làm như thể chẳng có gì xảy ra. Ông ấy không hề nhắc đến sự vắng mặt của anh, nhưng những người khác thì có.” Sif nắm tay Thor. “Tại sao anh không về nhà, Thor?”

Thor có thể nghe những người khác loay hoay rì rầm đằng sau, tất cả đều tỏ ra lo lắng. Nếu Sif không biết, tức là Odin vẫn chưa nói gì cả. Thor cho rằng đây là chuyện tốt. Có khi Odin sẽ bỏ qua chuyện này luôn. Anh cười, cố gắng trấn an Sif.

“Tôi vẫn thường đến Midgard, cô biết mà.”

“Nhưng sao lần này lại lâu đến thế? Và khi nơi này chẳng gặp nguy hiểm nào cả?”

Loki bước đến bên cạnh anh mà không hề cảnh báo trước. Thor có thể cảm nhận được một nguồn năng lượng đang tuôn trào trong cậu.

“Ý của cô ta là: _Tại sao anh lại ở đây với tôi ?_ ”

Biểu cảm của Sif trở nên chua chát.

“Loki,” cô ta gằn, và rồi mắt trợn lên kinh hãi.

Cô ta đã chú ý đến bụng của cậu. Loki nhếch mép, xỉa xói.

“Cô thấy đó, tôi không thể về được. Chưa phải lúc,” Thor điềm tĩnh nói.

Anh kéo Loki ra sau lưng. Sif vẫn không đáp lại lời giải thích của Thor. Cô ta nhìn chòng chọc vào bụng Loki như muốn đâm thủng nó. Trước kia Sif đã từng nghe một lời đồn đãi ác ý giữa hai anh em hoàng tộc, lời đồn về mối quan hệ loạn luân ấy sau đó đã bị Thor, hay chính xác hơn là quyền lực của Thái tử dập tắt và tống giam hết những người có liên quan. Nhưng bây giờ mọi thứ đều là thật, không thể chối cãi được nữa.

“Hắn đã làm gì anh vậy?” Sif chợt tỉnh ra. Cô nhìn thẳng vào Thor. “Chuyện điên rồ nào đây hả, Thor? Trò đùa quái đản nào nữa đây?”

“Sao ta phải đùa cợt về chuyện này,” Loki nói. “Ta đang mang thai, con của vị Thần Búa đây. Một công chúa và là người thừa kế ngai vàng.”

Cậu chêm thêm câu nói cuối cùng vào để chọc tức Sif, Thor chắc chắn như thế, và nó đã thành công. Sif nổi giận, mắt nheo lại đầy ác ý.

“Không thể nào. Ngươi nói dối, Loki! Ngươi thậm chí còn dám làm tới mức này−”

“Đủ rồi, Sif,” Thor cắt ngang.

Anh liếc nhìn những người khác. Stark đã biến mất. Thor hy vọng anh ta sẽ đi lấy bộ giáp Người Sắt đến.

“Tôi biết cô không tin, Công nương Sif, nhưng đây là sự thật. Không phải chuyện đùa. Tôi là cha của đứa bé.”

Sif lắc đầu, đôi mắt ngấn nước. “Không. Hắn đã ép buộc anh làm chuyện này.”

“Không phải,” Trong khi Thor cố gắng trấn tĩnh Sif thì Loki thì bỗng nhiên gào lên sau lưng anh.

“Chuyện này khó hiểu đến mức đó sao? Phải không?” Loki hằn học. “Thor yêu ta nhiều hơn ngươi, và điều đó làm ngươi tức điên.”

“Đủ rồi!” Sif lùi lại, ngón tay cô run rẩy nắm chặt cán kiếm, mọi người đều nghĩ rằng Sif sẽ rút kiếm ra mà đối đầu với Loki. “Nghĩ đến hậu quả đi, Thor. Dừng chuyện lố bịch này lại và về nhà đi.”

Đây chính là tình huống trái ngược hoàn toàn với điều mà Thor dự tính. Thor quý Sif như người thân trong gia đình, anh muốn cô chúc mừng anh, nhưng trong lúc này trong mắt cô ta chỉ thấy dã tâm của Loki, và đương nhiên không thể thấu hiểu cho tình cảnh hiện tại của hai người.

“Sif,” Thor gọi tên cô, dù điều này sẽ khiến anh vô cùng áy náy nhưng anh vẫn phải nói. “Cô phải đi.”

“Chỉ khi anh đi cùng tôi. Tôi sẽ không để anh lại đây chịu đựng cơn điên loạn của Loki. Hắn đã bỏ bùa anh rồi.”

Sif đột nhiên im lặng và Thor mất hơn một giây để nhận ra lý do. Loki khụy xuống ngay sau anh, đầu chúc xuống. Cậu ghì chặt lấy cơ thể giống như đang phải chịu một cơn đau khủng khiếp và rít lên qua kẽ răng.

“Chuyện gì vậy,” Natasha hỏi lớn. “Bruce…”

“Lùi lại,” Bruce nói. “Tôi không biết, cứ lùi lại đi.”

Thor quỳ xuống cạnh Loki, anh cảm thấy từng sợi lông trên người dựng đứng khi nguồn năng lượng bỗng dưng bộc phát từ bên trong Loki. Ma thuật bọc lấy cơ thể cậu, loé xanh và mờ ảo.

“Loki,” anh nói. “Em trai, nói gì với anh đi.”

“Ở yên đó,” Loki trả lời, cậu cắn chặt răng, môi trắng bệt.

Bầu trời bỗng nhiên tối sầm lại và bắt đầu nổi gió.

“Thor,” Sif cau mày khó hiểu và ngay lập tức, cô bị thổi bay bởi một tảng băng khổng lồ.

Thor nhảy xuống ngay sau đó, một tay vươn ra gọi Mjölnir, tay còn lại túm lấy Sif. Anh chỉ dùng một tay đỡ cô khiến cả hai đều chới với, gió vẫn gào thét và rát buốt xung quanh họ. Sif há miệng nhưng không thể hét lên. Mjölnir bay đến, Thor kéo Sif lên cho đến khi họ đáp xuống an toàn trên đỉnh mái. Sif lăn một vòng trên sàn rồi đứng phắt dậy, rút kiếm ra.

“Thả vũ khí xuống,” Tony xuất hiện trong bộ giáp Iron Man hét lên, vừa kịp lúc. “Cô đang dồn một con thú vào đường cùng đó, thưa quý cô, và nó sẽ phản kháng. Tin tôi đi.”

Loki cười lớn, giọng nói điên cuồng phát ra từ cổ họng cậu như đang hát một bản hùng ca.

“Ngươi không nghĩ rằng ta sẽ bất chấp mọi thứ.” Tay cậu siết lại quanh bụng. Loki đứng lên, mây vần vũ ngay trên đầu cậu đầy đe dọa. “Ngươi không nghĩ đến con bé cũng thế.”

“Hắn đang nói cái quái gì vậy,” Clint hét lên qua màn gió, cung giương sẵn sàng.

“À thì,” Tony nói, “Anh sẽ làm gì khi mà đứa con chưa chào đời của mình đã biết tự bảo vệ bản thân nó hả?”

Thor nắm lấy vai Loki. Anh biết anh là người duy nhất có thể. Cơ thể của Loki run lên bần bật, căng cứng.

“Không ai đe dọa nữa đâu em trai. Dừng lại đi.”

“Tôi không thể,” Loki nói. “Là con bé.”

Tất cả bọn họ đều thảng thốt, ngay cả Sif. Như thường lệ, Natasha luôn là người đầu tiên hiểu ra vấn đề.

 _“Ôi chúa ơi,”_ cô nói. “Đứa bé đang _tạo ra_ cơn bão. Chúng ta cần phải phòng thủ, ngay bây giờ.”

Đúng như lời nàng điệp viên tóc đỏ, sấm chớp dữ dội xé rách bầu trời nhưng lại không hề có một giọt mưa nào, không phải loại mưa mà người ta vẫn tưởng, không phải nước mà là đá. Mưa đá! Những cục đá tảng khổng lồ rơi xuống từ trên trời, nhắm vào những tòa nhà cao tầng bên dưới. Chúng lởm chởm và tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng màu xanh như bị tác động bởi ma thuật. Thật là cảnh tượng có một không hai.

“Ôi, lạy mẹ,” Tony than. Anh ta chỉ thẳng vào Sif. “Cô chẳng giúp được gì đâu! Đi khỏi đây nhanh lên!”

Về phần Loki, cậu không hề muốn chặn cơn bão này lại. Đôi mắt cậu loé lên sự ấn tượng xen lẫn tự hào trước quy mô của nó. Cực kì thích thú. Không ai kịp thời phản ứng lại mệnh lệnh từ Natasha. Làm thế quái nào mà đấu lại thời tiết được đây? Bruce nhanh chóng biến thành Hulk và nhảy lên đỉnh toà nhà, đập nát những khối băng đang rơi xuống , nhưng số lượng của chúng lại quá nhiều. Chỉ một mình nó không thể giải quyết được.

“Chúng ta cần một kế hoạch,” Steve ra lệnh. “Di tản thường dân ra khỏi bán kính hai dặm. Loki, ngươi….chỉ…chỉ cần cố gắng làm dịu con bé, được không?”

“Đội trưởng à,” Loki không che giấu được nụ cười thỏa mãn. “Tại sao ta phải làm thế? Con bé hành động theo bản năng rất tuyệt vời.”

“Loki!”

Khối băng rơi xuống có kích cỡ của một người Asgardian trưởng thành, thậm chí là lớn hơn. Một khi cơn bão phát triển mạnh hơn thì đây sẽ là thảm hoạ, còn The Avengers vẫn đang xoay xở tìm cách đấu lại với thời tiết, nhưng vô phương. Đây vốn không phải là loại kẻ thù vật lý, có hình có dạng mà họ thường gặp. Loki vẫn ghì chặt lấy bụng, móng tay cắm sâu vào da thịt. Thor không biết cậu có đang cố gắng làm theo lời Đội trưởng Mỹ lại hay không, nhưng Loki trông có vẻ rất đau đớn, giống như ma thuật đang bị hút ra khỏi cơ thể cậu một cách thô bạo vậy. Thor quyết định thử làm điều duy nhất mà anh đang nghĩ tới.

“Làm ơn,” anh van nài, nhưng không phải với Loki. Con bé đã tiếp xúc với anh trước đây, nó biết anh, nó nhận thức được sự hiện diện của anh.

Thor kéo tay Loki ra, áp sát mặt anh vào bụng cậu.

“Con an toàn rồi,” anh nói, Loki vùng vẫy dưới gọng kìm của Thor một chút trước khi hoàn toàn thả lỏng. “Làm ơn dừng chuyện này lại, vì cha.”

Cuồng phong vẫn thổi ào ào xung quanh họ, đá rơi xuống với cường độ lẫn tốc độ nhanh hơn và bất cứ lúc nào cơn bão cũng có thể phát triển thành cấp độ ‘Hủy diệt’. Rồi nó ngưng hẳn, chỉ thế thôi, và mọi chuyện kết thúc. Những đám mây vần vũ trên đầu từ từ tiêu tán, và tan biến nhanh như cái cách mà chúng xuất hiện. Thor xoa bụng Loki, thì thầm những lời khen ngợi con gái họ, anh nhìn bầu trời đang dần trở lại trạng thái ban đầu. Loki hớp lấy một ngụm lớn không khí như đang bù lại phần năng lượng đã mất. Người cậu giật mạnh rồi khụy xuống. Thor đỡ lấy Loki và quay sang nhìn Sif, người vẫn đứng đó bất động. Sif trợn tròn mắt nhìn họ, nhưng lần này là vì lý do khác. Loki cười khảy, một nụ cười yếu ớt.

“Không còn đe dọa,” cậu nói. “Không cần lo lắng. Đúng không, anh trai?”

Thor siết lấy cậu chặt hơn.

 

\-------------

 

(to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

\---------

 

Đặc vụ của S.H.I.E.L.D bao vây tòa nhà Stark chỉ trong vòng ba mươi phút. Tất nhiên chuyện này sẽ xảy ra vì họa điên Nick Fury mới phớt lờ một cơn bão đá bất ngờ xuất hiện ở Manhattan mà có vẻ như nó còn bắt nguồn từ trên đỉnh tòa nhà nơi toàn thành phần _"đặc biệt nguy hiểm của xã hội"_ trú ngụ. Thor dìu Loki vào trong, Natasha và Tony xung phong chặn đầu Ngài Fury đen-toàn-tập nhảy ra từ một chiếc trực thăng cũng đen không kém. Ở trong này, Thor không thể nghe được họ đang trao đổi cái gì, nhưng anh biết người được nhắc đến là Loki, bởi Fury trợn trắng con mắt còn lại của ông ta rồi nheo lại nhìn xuyên vào bên trong, chắc chắn là đang cố dò tìm hình bóng của cậu. Ông ta tiến lại gần hơn, Natasha và Tony nối gót theo sau.

“Anh giữ con bé bình tĩnh được không?” Steve nhìn Thor.

“Tôi…tôi không chắc.”

Loki dựa hẳn người vào Thor, mí mắt gần như sụp xuống, cậu hoàn toàn kiệt sức. Thor đứng ngồi không yên. Nếu Fury làm bất cứ chuyện gì mà Loki cho đó là lời đe dọa, khỏi nói cũng biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Khi đã bước vào trong, Fury giữ một khoảng cách an toàn với cậu. Ông tay chống tay lên hông và trông có vẻ khá bình thản đối mặt với hai vị thần.

“Đặc vụ Romanoff và ngài Stark đây vừa kể cho tôi nghe một chuyện rất, rất thú vị,” ông ta nhướn mày.

 _“Không đe dọa,”_ Tony rít lên qua kẽ răng. “Đừng bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện đe dọa hắn.”

“Tôi chỉ muốn biết tại sao các anh nghĩ đây là một ý hay ho nhỉ?”

“Không liên quan tới bọn họ,” Thor nói. “Tôi là người đưa Loki đến đây.”

Natasha và Tony Stark chắc hẳn đã nói cho Fury lý do tại sao Loki lại ở đây. Nhưng tất nhiên điều đó cũng chẳng khiến ông ta tỏ ra một kilogram cảm thông nào đối với chuyện này.

“Vậy anh nghĩ mang em trai anh trở lại Trái Đất là ý hay à? Sau tất cả mọi chuyện hắn đã làm?”

“Tôi không biện hộ cho cái ác đâu, nhưng ông đã nói sẽ bỏ qua cho Loki một lần nếu như hắn chịu giúp chúng ta đánh bại Thanos,” Tony nhắc nhở.

Fury liếc xéo. Khi tầm mắt Fury quay lại nhìn Thor và Loki, ông ta có thể thấy rõ bụng cậu, và 100% độc-nhãn-long cầm súng không cầm đao này đang lên kế hoạch “trọng thưởng” The Avengers thật hậu hĩnh vì đã thành công che giấu chuyện này trong khoảng thời gian dài như vậy. Thor lo rằng ông ta sẽ cố lôi Loki đến trụ sở của S.H.I.E.L.D, và anh biết sẽ chẳng có kết thúc tốt đẹp nếu viễn cảnh đó xảy ra. Bầu trời chỉ mới trở lại bình thường sau khi Sif đi khỏi mà cô ta lại chẳng làm gì khác ngoài việc phun ra mấy lời dọa nạt nhỏ xíu.

“Chuyện đó không liên quan, hắn ta rất nguy hiểm. Hắn không thể ở đây, Loki phải được đưa đến trụ sở của S.H.I.E.L.D. Các người giữ hắn tại đây trong nhiều tháng như vậy mà không thông báo với chúng tôi thật không thể tha thứ.”

“Đó không phải là ý kiến hay đâu,” Steve nói.

“Đội trưởng của các ngươi nói đúng đấy,” Loki ngừng lại để thở. “Nếu ngươi cố bắt ta đi, ai mà biết con ta sẽ làm gì. Thor là người duy nhất có thể làm con bé bình tĩnh lại, ngươi dám tách chúng ta ra sao, biết chuyện đó sẽ có kết cục như thế nào chứ? Ngươi không nghĩ rằng chuyện xảy ra ngoài kia đã là tệ nhất rồi chứ. Ta nói cho nghe nhé, không đâu.”

Loki mỉa mai, nhưng cậu đang nói thật, và Fury biết điều đó. Ông ta nghiến răng ken két, dấu hiệu cho thấy ông ta đang cân nhắc lời Loki vừa nói, mặc dù nhìn ông ta chả vui vẻ gì. Fury thật sự không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài đồng ý. Về phía Thor, dù anh chắc rằng Loki sẽ không làm chuyện gì có hại đến con bé, anh cũng không ở trong vị thế có quyền yêu cầu cậu hạn chế đe doạ lũ phàm nhân này.

“Chúng ta sẽ để mắt tới ngươi,” Fury nói, thong thả cuốc bộ trên sàn đá hoa cương. “Đừng có mà phạm sai lầm. Ta sẽ không tranh cãi với ngươi nhưng…trong trường hợp này, chúng ta phải thỏa hiệp.”

“Được,” Loki không nói gì thêm.

Thor nhận ra cậu đã quá mệt đến nỗi không thể nói thêm gì nữa. Sao lại không kiệt sức đươc cơ chứ? Có một đứa bé tồn tại trong cơ thể cậu, hằng ngày đều hấp thụ ma thuật để duy trì sự sống, để lớn lên. Sau khi tạo ra cơn bão khủng bố đó, Thor ngạc nhiên khi Loki vẫn còn giữ được ý thức để nói chuyện đến tận bây giờ. Nhưng anh có thể thấy mắt cậu thâm quầng và trũng sâu vào vì mệt mỏi.

“Chúng ta dừng lại được chưa?” anh nói. “Tôi nghĩ hôm nay thế là đủ rồi. Loki vẫn chưa chủ ý gây ra tai họa nào cả.”

“Chưa thôi,” Fury nói.

“Ngươi thật sự nghĩ rằng đó là âm mưu của ta sao?” Loki nhổm đầu dậy một cách khó khăn. “Ta khiến mình mang thai để có thể đến trái đất khốn khổ của ngươi và, sao cơ, chính xác là gì nhỉ? Ta giơ cái bụng của ta ra để đe dọa lũ lâu la các ngươi à?”

Tony bụm miệng cố nín cười. Dù cho đang ở trong bất kì trường hợp nào, Loki luôn luôn có thể dùng đến lời nói của mình như một thứ vũ khí tối thượng. Fury tính mở miệng đốp lại, nhưng rồi lại thôi. Lúc Thor nhìn xuống, Loki đã nhắm mắt, người thả lỏng. Cậu ngủ rồi, Thor biết, anh để cậu dựa vào người mình. Bây giờ Fury có muốn nói gì thêm thì ổng ta sẽ phải đợi thôi.

“Hắn thiếp đi rồi à?” Steve hỏi, thận trọng bước lại gần nhướn đầu nhìn.

“Em ấy rất mệt sau chuyện ban nãy.” Thor bế bổng Loki lên, bọc lấy cậu trong cánh tay rắn chắc và để đầu cậu dựa vào lồng ngực của anh. Cậu ngủ sâu đến nỗi không hề tỉnh giấc cằn nhằn anh. “Nếu chúng ta xong rồi, tôi sẽ mang em ấy lên phòng.”

Thor quay bước đi mà không cần nghe câu trả lời nào.

 

\-----------

 

Loki đã thiếp đi tận hai ngày. Cậu nằm bất động trên giường với Thor luôn túc trực ngay bên cạnh. Ngay cả khi Bruce khẳng định với anh rằng Loki hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, cậu chỉ đang trong quá trình hồi phục năng lượng thôi, Thor vẫn không muốn rời đi. Anh đã cố đánh thức cậu một lần nhưng không thể. Có cái gì đó trông như một màng bảo vệ bao quanh Loki và nó khiến da của anh tê rần cho đến thật sự đau đớn mỗi khi anh cố lay cậu dậy, Thor phải bỏ cuộc và nhấc tay mình ra. Loki vẫn không hề nhúc nhích.

Fury bịa ra với Hội đồng rằng cơn bão đá đó chỉ là một sự cố về điện, sau đó ông ta liên tục yêu cầu phải nói chuyện với Thor, nói ông ta muốn lập giao kèo khỉ gió nào đó. Nhưng Thor một mực từ chối.

Cuối cùng, Natasha phải dùng đến đồ ăn thì mới “dụ” được ông tướng.

“Hắn ta không chạy đi được đâu,” cô nói. “Tin tôi đi.”

Lúc họ bước vào bếp thì trên bàn đã đầy thức ăn thừa, Natasha ngồi vắt vẻo trên mặt bàn, còn Thor dựa người lên bức tường đối diện. Anh không nhận ra mình đói như thế nào đến khi thấy Nat lấy đồ ăn ra từ tủ lạnh. Không gian trở nên yên ắng. Thor vẫn xực nhanh như mọi khi, anh ngấu nghiến từng miếng lớn và nuốt chửng trước cả khi có thể nếm được vị của chúng. Natasha nhiệt tình quan sát anh, cô ta chưa hề đụng đến dĩa đồ ăn trước mặt. Thor nhận ra nữ điệp viên của S.H.I.E.L.D đang đánh giá anh bằng cặp mắt đáng sợ mà cô ta vẫn hay dùng với những người khác, yên lặng nhưng hiệu quả.

“Anh thật sự rất lo lắng cho hắn ta,” Cô ta thì thầm.

“Đúng vậy.” Thor ngừng lại. “Bộ nhìn tôi không giống thế à?”

“Không phải, anh để ý hắn từng li từng tí mà,” Natasha thảy qua một cái khăn ăn. “Giữa hai người luôn thế này à, phải không?”

Cô nàng thắc mắc là có lý do. Cô ấy phải thế chứ. Thor hơn Natasha phải hơn nghìn tuổi, chuyện này sao có thể giải thích trong một sớm một chiều. Thor nghĩ cho dù anh dùng cả đời ra ngồi giải thích thì chuyện cũng chẳng đi tới đâu. Ngay cả với chính mình, Thor cũng không thể hiểu anh lấy đâu ra sự tận tâm vô điều kiện đó để dành cho Loki, tình yêu hay tất cả mọi thứ đi kèm với nó. Thor khó khăn nuốt xuống đống thức ăn nghẹn cứng trong miệng.

“Có, và không,” Anh trả lời. “Loki vốn không phải như thế này. Tôi ước mình có thể cho cô thấy em ấy của ngày xưa. Chắc cô sẽ hợp cạ với ẻm lắm.”

“Còn anh lúc nào cũng….” Natasha vung vẩy cái nĩa trong tay. “Hai người khác biệt đến vậy mà. Mối quan hệ của hai người ấy.”

Thor mất vài giây để tiêu hóa lời Natasha vừa nói.

“Không. Thỉnh thoảng thôi. Nhưng bây giờ thì khác.”

Phải nói là mặc dù Natasha không thể đạt được cái trình độ làm quá thượng thừa của Tony, phản ứng của cô ta cũng hao hao giống vậy.

“Ý anh là anh chưa từng---?” Cô ta ngập ngừng. “Nhưng anh có nghĩ đến, đúng chứ?”

Đương nhiên, ngay cả khi Thor không thể nói ra. Và anh cá là Loki cũng mong muốn chuyện đó. Giữa họ vẫn tồn tại một vài điểm khác biệt mà.

“Tôi ngộ ra rất nhiều thứ sau khi bị trục xuất xuống Trái Đất,” Thor nói. Anh ngốn hết phần thức ăn cuối cùng và thả cái dĩa vào bồn rửa chén cạnh Natasha. “Cảm ơn về bữa ăn nhé.”

Thor muốn nhanh chóng trở về phòng để canh chừng Loki nhưng Natasha khiến anh khựng lại ngay trước khi kịp rẽ vào đại sảnh.

“Anh muốn đứa bé này à,” Cô nàng nói như thể cô mới được khai sáng vậy.

“Tại sao không? Loki… _Tôi yêu em ấy nhiều hơn hết thảy mọi thứ trong vũ trụ này.”_

Thor nhoẻn cười vì Natasha không hiểu chuyện này. Hay là cô ta hiểu nhỉ.

.

 

(to be continued)

 

**WARNING: HEAVY SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ♥**


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Cậu tỉnh lại trong tư thế mặt úp xuống nệm và không biết gì khác ngoài hai chữ ‘dục vọng’. Nhớp nháp và nóng nực, vật giữa hai chân cậu bị mắc kẹt giữa cái quần pyjama và tấm nệm dày, nó cương cứng. Loki cựa mình cho đến khi hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, cậu sờ soạng xung quanh để kiếm Thor nhưng anh không có ở đây. Cậu không thể lờ nó đi được, cơn động tình khiến Loki đau đớn. Cái quần vướng víu ngay sau đó bị kéo xuống vừa đủ để Loki có thể tự thỏa mãn mình. Cậu cạ mình lên tấm nệm, lúc này thì ai quan tâm đến xấu hổ nữa chứ. Cậu chỉ muốn giải phóng sự bức bối này, ngay bây giờ.

Loki dịch người xuống, rên lên thoải mái, tinh dịch bắn ra làm ướt hết một phần ga giường và bụng. Cậu thở hổn hển, kinh hoàng nhận ra mình vẫn còn cương cứng. Loki nằm bất động một hồi lâu. Cậu nhắm chặt mắt chờ đợi cơn động tình qua đi, nhưng nó không hề giảm sút. Cuối cùng cậu ngồi dậy mặc lại quần rồi nhấc người rời khỏi giường.  
Cậu cần phải tìm Thor. Loki biết đây một phần là do nhu cầu cá nhân của cậu, nhưng còn một thứ nữa cũng muốn thế, có ai đó nữa muốn cậu làm chuyện này.

Cuộc ‘hành trình’ bước xuống lầu dưới gian nan hơn cậu tưởng. Có thứ gì đó trong cơ thể cậu, không phải đứa bé, mà là một loại kích thích khiến cậu muốn, thèm muốn, khao khát dục vọng đến nỗi cả người cậu run lên bần bật. Loki cảm thấy mình hình như đang mê sảng – cậu ngủ được bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Giống như cả thế kỷ đã trôi qua vậy. Thor không có trong bếp, chỉ có Steve đang dựa người vào thanh chắn đọc báo. Anh ta nhìn lên, chau mày khi nhìn thấy Loki lò dò đi vào, chắc chắn anh ta đã thấy khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của cậu. Xấu hổ chết đi được.

“Thor đâu?” Cậu hỏi.

Loki nghe giọng mình phát ra rất kì quặc.

“Anh ấy…đi ra ngoài rồi. Hình như là đi mua sắm với Natasha,” Steve trả lời.

“Gọi hắn về. Nhanh.”

“Anh không sao chứ?”

Steve gấp lại tờ báo rồi đặt xuống bàn bếp, tiến lại gần Loki. Cơ thể cậu giật lùi, cảnh báo rằng người này không phải Thor. Đây không phải là người cậu đang tìm. Phải là Thor – một giọng nói liên tục gào lên trong đầu Loki. _Phải là Thor_. Loki cong người khụy xuống.

“Lùi lại,” cậu rít lên. “Ta cần Thor. Lôi hắn về đây ngay bây giờ.”

Rồi cậu quay người chạy vụt đi mà không thèm nghe Steve định nói gì.

Loki trở lại phòng và chờ đợi thời gian chậm chạp trôi qua một cách khó hiểu. Nãy giờ chắc chỉ mới năm phút thôi nhưng chừng ấy thời gian cũng không đủ để thỏa mãn cậu nếu cơn hứng tình đó lại đến lần nữa. Thor thông báo rằng anh đã có mặt bằng cách tông sầm vào cửa, người ngợm anh đầy mồ hôi nhưng lần này Loki lại chỉ ngửi thấy một mùi vị ngon lành.

“Loki,”

Thor chỉ kịp gọi tên cậu thì đã bị Loki túm lấy đẩy ngã xuống giường, cậu nhanh chóng tuột luôn quần mình xuống. Ý định của cậu rõ ràng đến thế mà đáng giận là tên đầu đất này chỉ trợn mắt nhìn cậu trân trân và chẳng làm gì cả. Loki đành phải kéo áo Thor rồi xé chúng ra thành từng mảnh.

“Cởi thứ này ra,” cậu nói, “Anh bị cái quái gì vậy hả?”

Thor chỉ biết ngu ngơ làm theo lời cậu bảo.

“Chuyện gì đây? Em trai, cái-- ”

“Xin anh đấy,” Loki mở giọng nài nỉ, “Tôi muốn, Thor.”

Thor có vẻ đã hiểu, anh thoát y còn lẹ hơn cả Loki, thân nhiệt tăng đột biến khiến cậu choáng váng. Loki đã trao toàn quyền ‘chiếm dụng’ cho Thor nên anh không đời nào bỏ phí cơ hội ngàn năm có một này được. Loki nhắm mắt tận hưởng cảm giác tuyệt vời khi bàn tay thô ráp của anh trượt trên từng tấc da thịt. Những chỗ mà Thor chạm vào đều nóng ran, cậu run rẩy. Cơ thể cậu dường như ghi nhớ từng thớ cơ trên người Thor, và Loki muốn tất cả.

Thor nắm lấy hông cậu kéo về phía trước khiến cậu chồm hẳn lên đùi Thor, cả người cậu như bốc hỏa. Dương cụ to lớn của Thor cọ nhẹ vào rãnh mông Loki.

“Dầu bôi trơn,” Cậu lầm bầm. “Anh có không?”

Thor gật đầu, tay với ra sau đầu giường lục lọi. Loki cắn môi, ngọn lửa ‘dục vọng’ đang thiêu đốt cơ thể, khiến cậu quằn quại đau đớn. Chẳng lẽ con bé đã phát triển đến mức này rồi sao? Ngay cả khi không hề thấy Thor, con bé vẫn cảm nhận được và quyết không để Loki phớt lờ cha nó. Ngay cả con bé cũng nhìn ra mối liên kết bền chặt giữa cha mẹ nó. Thật đáng sợ.

Loki giật mình mở mắt khi ngón tay đầu tiên của Thor chạm vào cửa mình của cậu. Loki không hề để ý đến hành động của anh, nhưng bây giờ thì cậu cần vận hết mọi giác quan tập trung thả lỏng cơ thể. Ngón tay Thor dễ dàng tiến vào và nó nóng như lửa. Cả người cậu đổ mồ hôi nhưng Loki nhận ra nằm trong vòng tay Thor lại mang cho cậu cảm giác rất an toàn, không biết đó là cảm giác của cậu hay của con bé. Thor di chuyển ngón tay chậm rãi nhưng Loki không muốn như thế, cậu nghiến răng rên rỉ.

“Thêm nữa đi.” Cậu ngồi thụp xuống. “Đừng có cố tỏ ra nhẹ nhàng với tôi, Thor.”

Thor đẩy thêm một ngón tay vào, xoay nhẹ. Loki túm lấy, siết chặt bắp tay bồ tượng của Thor, cậu cảm nhận rõ mồn một độ dài và sức nặng từng đốt ngón tay anh trong cơ thể mình. Cậu không nhận ra mình sắp giải phóng cho đến khi thở dốc run rẩy trên đùi anh.

“Ồ,” Thor nhìn xuống. “Loki.”

Anh vừa rút ngón tay ra thì cơ thể cậu phản kháng. Chưa được, cậu chưa thỏa mãn.

“Chết tiệt thật,” Loki chửi thầm, cậu dằn Thor lại khi anh muốn nhấc cậu ra khỏi người anh. “Đừng, đừng, chưa được.”

“Nhưng em đã….” Thor nhìn xuống và hiểu ra vấn đề, nhưng anh vẫn chưa hết thắc mắc. “Loki, chuyện này thật –“

“Vào trong,” Loki di chuyển hông. “Xin anh.”

Nếu Thor có định buông ra câu phản đối nào thì nó cũng chết ngay trên đầu lưỡi ngay khi Loki ngồi xuống nuốt lấy dục vọng của Thor. Anh rên lên rồi cùng đưa đẩy hông theo nhịp với Loki, chậm nhưng vô cùng thỏa mãn. Sau đó Thor bắt đầu đẩy mạnh hơn, tay vòng ra sau lưng Loki giữ cho cậu khỏi ngã. Loki chỉ kịp há miệng ra hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí.

“Thor,” giọng khản đặc. “Ah, anh—“

Hông cậu giật mạnh, Loki thoát ra tiếng rên như tiếng một con mèo cái động dục. Cậu ấn mạnh hông xuống, nơi hai người hoan ái truyền đến một luồng điện khiến cả hai tai của cậu ong ong. Lần làm tình trước có tuyệt như thế này không nhỉ? Cậu không thể nhớ ra. Thor mò xuống nắm lấy dục vọng của Loki, xoa nắn nhẹ nhàng. Bàn tay thô ráp trượt lên trượt xuống theo chiều dài của nó, vô tình sượt qua bụng bầu to tròn của cậu, Loki giật thót. Cậu hất tay Thor ra.

“Không phải của anh, không được đụng vào,”

“Em vô lý thế,” Thor nhăn mặt nhưng hông vẫn không ngừng đưa đẩy. “Em trai, ít nhất phải cho anh hôn em chứ.”

Bây giờ Loki chả quan tâm Thor muốn làm cái gì nữa, miễn là Thor không ngừng lại. Anh xem sự im lặng của Loki là một câu đồng ý và chồm tới luồn lưỡi vào miệng Loki, ẩm ướt và nóng bỏng. Cậu nghe loáng thoáng Thor cảm thán rằng em thật sự không biết em ‘ngọt’ đến thế nào đâu, nhưng trong đầu cậu là một mảng trắng xóa, không thể tập trung vào cái gì được nữa. Lần này, khoái cảm ập đến như một cơn sóng nhưng cậu đã sẵn sàng.

Cả tòa nhà Stark rung lên.

Thor rút ra trước khi kịp bắn. Anh hít thở một cách nặng nhọc, Loki lăn người sang một bên, cố nuốt lấy lượng không khí đã thoát ra ngoài trong khi hành sự, nhưng cậu cảm thấy thoải mái hơn khi nãy rất nhiều. Thor nắm cổ chân cậu bóp nhẹ.

“Em thỏa mãn chưa?” Anh hỏi.

“Tạm thời là thế,” Loki ngái ngủ, nghe có vẻ buồn cười nhưng sự thật đúng là như vậy.

.  
.

Đáng ngạc nhiên là cậu lại có thể đánh một giấc ngon lành. Chỉ vài giờ sau, Loki bật dậy nhưng lần này Thor không đi đâu hết, anh ngồi bên giường, quan sát cậu qua ly cà phê. Loki khó chịu xoay người, cậu biết là mình cần ‘giao cấu’ thêm một lần nữa. Thor gật đầu hiểu ý.

“Nói anh nghe,” Thor vừa nói vừa lật người Loki lại. “Mỗi lần động tình em đều như thế này hả?”

“Tôi không biết,” Loki lấy tay che mặt. “Không biết--- a, Thor, nó đến nữa rồi…”

Hành sự thôi.

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Thor nhếch môi cười mỉm, cuộn vài sợi mì quanh cái nĩa rồi đưa lên miệng nhấm nháp. Anh liếc sang Loki, thích thú nhìn đĩa thức ăn đặt cân bằng trên cái bụng to tròn ngay cả khi cậu ngửa người dựa lưng vào ghế. Thần thái Loki vô cùng sảng khoái, à thì, cả hai người đều như thế. Hai ngày vừa qua Thor hiếm khi đặt chân ra khỏi phòng, thậm chí đến việc mặc đồ anh cũng không có thời gian. Không phải anh than vãn hay gì đâu, sướng còn không kịp ấy chứ. Còn nhớ lúc tự mình áp giải Loki về Asgard, giữa hai người bọn họ vẫn còn vương oán hận lẫn hoài nghi chồng chất. Dù cho Loki có thật sự hay chỉ giả đò không biết, Thor luôn cảm thấy chuyện của anh và cậu luôn lấp lửng lưng chừng, có những lời chưa thể nói ra, anh đều chôn giấu chúng xuống tận đáy lòng; đôi lúc, sự bất lực gặm nhấm trái tim Thor mỗi lần anh thất bại trong việc vươn ra nắm lấy tay cậu, mỗi lần anh đầu hàng trước ánh mắt ngập tràn thù hận và đau buồn của Loki. Cho đến lúc này. Liệu có phải đây sẽ là đáp án cho mọi khúc mắc? Không lâu sau họ sẽ trở thành phụ mẫu của một sinh linh bé nhỏ đang dần thành hình. Vậy thì không nên tồn tại bất kỳ địch ý nào trong mối quan hệ này nữa.

Nhưng mà, vấn đề quan trọng bây giờ là tuy Tony đã đắp thêm mấy chục lớp gạch vào tường nhà ổng, mọi người trong tòa tháp đều có thể cảm thấy trần nhà rung lắc, chớp giật đùng đùng bên ngoài cửa kính vào tối hôm kia, à không, cả ngày hôm qua nữa. Họ ngồi xung quanh bàn, im lặng đến kì lạ, chưa hề rớ tới bữa sáng dần trở nên nguội ngắt ngay trước mặt. Thor nhíu mày khó hiểu. Ủa tưởng mấy người đều biết tụi tui phải chịch thì mới có con được chớ?

“Đồng nghiệp nè,” anh nói. “Nếu mọi người không ăn cho lẹ thì tôi sợ cái đống thức ăn này sẽ chui hết vào bụng của Loki cho xem.”

Loki đảo mắt, không thèm ban phát một cái liếc nào cho những người đang ngồi chình ình ở đây. “Bọn chúng vẫn đang tìm cách tiêu hóa cái sự thật rằng tôi và anh đã ‘xếp hình’ kịch liệt suốt hai ngày nay thôi.”

“Loki,” Thor dài giọng, ý định ban đầu của anh là mắng cậu một chập nhưng không hiểu sao môi lại giãn ra thành nụ cười thỏa mãn.

“Chời má,” Clint thở dài. “Con lạy mấy cha. Con đang cố nghĩ đến mấy em gái nóng bỏng mà…”

Clint chộp lấy miếng phô mai parmesan trên khay rồi bào một lớp mỏng lên đĩa spaghetti. Loki quay sang nhìn hắn với đôi đồng tử ranh mãnh của loài rắn, nét tinh nghịch in hằn nơi khóe mắt.

“E thẹn sao, Đặc vụ Barton. Ta biết thừa mấy chuyện giường chiếu----”

“Hai người đặt tên cho em bé chưa?” Steve hỏi lớn, át cả tiếng của Loki.

Phòng bếp lại rơi vào im lặng, chỉ trừ tiếng dao nĩa gõ leng keng trên những đĩa mì. Thor nhìn xuống cái đĩa sạch trơn của mình. Tên sao? Anh chưa hề nghĩ đến điều đó. Dạo gần đây mọi việc lộn xộn quá, Thor không để ý đến việc này nhưng đứa bé cần một danh phận. Theo như truyền thống của Asgard, người cha sẽ chịu trách nhiệm đặt tên cho con của mình nhưng…. Thor nhìn sang Loki.

“Sao? Em trai, em đã cân nhắc chưa?”

“Một vài,” Loki trả lời ngắn gọn.

“Thế em có định nói cho anh nghe không? Anh cũng được quyền góp ý chứ hả?”

Loki cắm cúi ăn, từ chối ngước mặt lên nhìn Thor, “Con bé là của tôi. Tên của nó cũng phải do tôi đặt. Tôi thừa biết cái tên nào anh chọn cũng lố bịch hết.”

Thor chưa kịp nghĩ sẽ đốp lại như thế nào thì anh đã thấy Loki túm chặt lấy bụng bằng một tay. Mắt cậu mở to, nhưng không phải vì đau đớn mà là vì kinh ngạc, cậu nhanh chóng đẩy dĩa đồ ăn ra xa. Thor lúng túng, không biết có nên đứng lên giúp cậu hay không, anh thấy cậu vừa hoang mang lại vừa khó chịu, Loki nhìn chằm chằm xuống cái bụng to tròn như thể đang chờ đợi một tiếng nói cất lên.

“Con bé đạp tôi,” Loki thì thầm, giọng tràn đầy háo hức.

Thor cười vang, cười đến nỗi vai anh run run.

“Nó nghe thấy giọng em, Loki.” Anh dịch người lại sát bên cậu. “Con gái đang phản đối cái tính ương bướng của em đấy.”

Loki mím môi bực bội. Cậu nghiến răng kiềm chế để không nhào tới bóp cổ Thor ngay lập tức. Thor quan sát Loki, anh cảm thấy cậu cứ rờ rẫm bụng mình với biểu cảm thích thú xen lẫn dè chừng, Thor nhíu mày thắc mắc.

“Nó chưa từng di chuyển như thế trước đây,” Loki nói lên suy nghĩ trong đầu Thor, rồi đột nhiên cậu nhoẻn miệng cười, toe toét. “Con bé mạnh lên rồi…”

Cả hai không ở lại đó lâu. Loki bảo rằng cậu rất mệt và đêm hôm ấy, Thor phát hiện người cậu lạnh đến buốt da. Anh quàng tay ngang eo rồi ôm cậu vào lòng, cố gắng sưởi ấm tấm lưng nhỏ ấy bằng hơi ấm từ cơ thể anh. Loki không hề sửng cồ phản đối. Linh tính Thor mách bảo chuyện này thật không bình thường. Quá trình dưỡng thai dường như đã hút hết sức lực của Loki – người cậu từ nóng bừng đột ngột chuyển sang lạnh toát, có lúc quằn quại vì đau, không thì lại vật vã vì phát tiết – Thor lo sợ rằng Loki đang gặp nguy hiểm. Bình sinh Loki đã có làn da tái nhợt, nhưng càng ngày nó càng trắng tái, đến mức gần như trong suốt. Đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo trũng sâu, quầng thâm xuất hiện rõ rệt. Chẳng lẽ đây là chuyện bất khả kháng sao? Mang thai lại phải chịu đau đớn giày vò đến thế? Thor rất muốn hỏi cho ra lẽ, nhưng anh không biết phải mở lời thế nào. Trước giờ anh chỉ làm những thứ cậu mong muốn, chỉ có thế thôi.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Theo như lời Tony, Loki y hệt như một quả địa cầu thu nhỏ. Tháng tiếp theo của thai kỳ khiến bụng cậu ‘nở bung’ ra, giờ mỗi lần bước đi cậu phải dò dẫm từ từ, bởi có nhìn thấy chân đâu. Và cái ‘quả địa cầu’ cũng khiến những thành viên khác trong biệt đội cẩn trọng với cậu hơn, không còn dừng ở mức lịch sự nhã nhặn nữa mà trở nên thành thực hơn bao giờ hết. Loki biết kì thai nghén của mình vô hình trung tạo ra cho cậu một lớp vỏ bọc yếu đuối, cậu hiểu quá rõ loài người mà, nhưng không ngờ lại đến mức này.  
Ma thuật của Loki giờ đang được chia sẻ cho đứa bé, và có vẻ như con gái của cậu mới là người kiểm soát dòng năng lượng dồi dào này. Dạo gần đây Loki hay suy nghĩ về con bé: Màu tóc của nó, đôi mắt và cả hình hài. Liệu nó sẽ muốn trở thành một nữ chiến binh, hay sẽ có năng khiếu thiên bẩm về phép thuật? Con bé sẽ là cả hai. Không một sinh vật nào trong Cửu Giới có thể sánh vai với nó. Một công chúa đích thực.

Còn bây giờ, bây giờ thì con nhỏ này cứ thích đòi ‘mẹ’ nó cho ăn vào giữa đêm. Loki khó nhọc ngồi dậy, cánh tay của Thor vẫn đang vòng qua eo cậu. Con bé ngọ nguậy lắc lư loạn xạ trong ổ bụng như một con giun, quá bướng. Cơ thể nó gần như đã phát triển hoàn thiện, Loki có thể cảm nhận vị trí mà bàn chân tí tẹo đạp vào thành ruột non của cậu. Cậu lách mình ra khỏi vòng tay Thor rồi cẩn thận đi xuống bếp, hai tay nâng đỡ cái bụng căng tròn như một thói quen mà cậu không nhớ nổi mình bắt đầu từ bao giờ.

“Yên nào con,” Loki thì thào, bàn tay xoa nhẹ lên phần đỉnh, giải phóng một luồng ánh sáng xanh dịu nhẹ. Bùa phép này sẽ làm dịu con bé đủ lâu để cậu tìm thấy thứ gì đó bỏ bụng.

Cậu thưởng thức bữa khuya một mình trong đêm tối tĩnh mịch. Thậm chí có Thor bên cạnh cũng không thể làm vơi đi sự cô đơn trong lòng Loki, nhìn Thor vui vẻ bên đám bạn của anh lại càng khiến tâm trạng cậu thêm tồi tệ. Thở dài, cậu thư giãn ăn nốt phần thức ăn còn lại. Có vẻ như được bồi bổ khiến con bé vui lại rồi. Loki nghĩ chuyện này sẽ không kéo dài lâu, chỉ hai tháng nữa thôi. Hai tháng và mọi cố gắng từ đầu đến bây giờ sẽ được đền đáp.

Loki lia mắt sang phía đại sảnh.

“Ngươi tính đứng đó theo dõi ta bao lâu nữa đây?”

Natasha nghiêng người, dứt khoát tiến vào bếp.

“Tôi nghĩ anh muốn ở một mình,” cô ả nhún vai.

“Ta chưa từng nói như thế.” Loki cười khan, tay bấu chặt bụng. “Đừng có quên điều đó.”

Natasha lắc đầu. “Không đâu, tin tôi đi.”

Trong tất cả bọn chúng, The Avengers ấy, ả là người khó đoán nhất, và Loki thậm chí còn ghen tỵ và kiêng nể cô ta mấy phần. Cậu để mặc nàng điệp viên tóc đỏ ngồi xuống gần đó, tiếp tục xử lý hết bữa khuya. Natasha lấy ra một bịch snack rồi yên lặng ăn cùng cậu. Cô nàng cũng dọn dẹp giùm Loki, giúp cậu thả cái đĩa sạch trơn vào bồn rửa chén.

“Sao anh lại đến đây?” Ả đột nhiên hỏi.

“Ăn chứ làm gì.” Loki trả lời.

“Đừng có giả bộ. Anh hiểu ý tôi mà.”

“Ta không có ngốc, Đặc vụ Romanoff.” Loki duỗi người, từ từ thả lưng ra sau ghế. “Ta hiểu rõ lũ người Asgard nghĩ về ta như thế nào. Ngươi tưởng sẽ có một buổi yến tiệc hoành tráng mừng ta trở về ư? Bọn chúng hoàn toàn biết việc ta có khả năng sinh hạ một đứa trẻ nhưng nếu nó là con của Thor thì sao? Thor Tôn Kính, có con với một kẻ phản bội? Một người Jotun? Ta căn bản là người ngoài cuộc, một kẻ bị ruồng bỏ, Đặc vụ Romanoff.”

Loki cảm thấy có thứ gì đó đang chuyển động bên trong, nhẹ nhàng. Cậu cuộn hai cánh tay quanh bụng như một cử chỉ vỗ về âu yếm.

“Nhưng ta không còn như thế nữa,” cậu nói.

Natasha nheo mắt dè chừng. “Anh đóng kịch đấy à?”

Loki đứng dậy. Cậu nói quá nhiều rồi, đặc biệt là với Natasha. Ả nghĩ rằng ả biết tuốt, nhưng không, ả không hiểu một chút gì.

“Ta không rảnh diễn kịch,” Loki cong môi.

Cậu đi từ từ về phía hành lang và dù cô ả không theo đuôi, Loki vẫn cảm thấy đôi mắt sắc sảo ấy vẫn dõi theo từng bước chân của cậu. Loki đứng lại ngay tại bậc thềm, tay bám lên tường giữ thăng bằng và từ tốn cất giọng.

“Đừng nên nhúng mũi vào những chuyện không liên quan đến mình. Ngủ ngon nhé, Đặc vụ Romanoff.”

 

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Nhiều tuần sau đó, Loki còn không thể ngủ được. Hừng đông một ngày nọ, khi mặt trời còn chưa vén bức màn mây và những vì sao vẫn đang treo lơ lửng điểm sáng bầu trời, Loki giật mình thức giấc vì bị đạp vào thành bụng. Cứ vài phút con bé lại xoay đầu một lần, hết đạp rồi lại đá rồi đấm thùm thụp. Nó như vậy đã hơn một tuần rồi, gần như đêm nào con bé cũng ‘quậy’ như thế. Trái ngang là nó cứ nhằm lúc Loki chợp mắt thì lại tỉnh dậy lộn tới lộn lui chơi đùa bơi lội trong bể nước ối. Loki xoa xoa bụng, cố dỗ dành con bé nhưng vô ích.

“Thật cứng đầu,” Loki vỗ nhẹ.

Thor vẫn đang ngáy ngon lành bên cạnh, đáng giận. Cậu tính đá cho Thor tỉnh dậy nhưng chợt nhớ nếu anh nghe được tin con gái đang quẫy đạp một cách hồn nhiên thì Thor sẽ hào hứng cổ vũ nó quậy tiếp thôi. Có khi còn nhào tới ôm bụng cậu hôn lấy hôn để đến sáng ấy chứ.

Loki hậm hực, mắt liếc xuống _‘đường cong parabol’_ hoàn hảo trên người. Con bé lại nháo, cậu cảm tưởng như nó đang tổ chức tập trận hành quân trong bụng mình vậy.

“Sao lại giống cha ngươi thế này,” cậu buột miệng, và bất chợt giật mình. Loki ngồi phắt dậy, tay chân cứng đờ. Sao tới giờ cậu mới nhận ra nhỉ? Cậu mang đứa bé đã tám tháng nhưng đến bây giờ, Loki mới cảm nhận được sức nặng của từng ấy thời gian đè nặng lên tim. _“Con đúng là con gái Thor,”_ Loki nói với chính mình. Đầu óc trống rỗng, một tiếng _‘hức’_ bất ngờ thoát ra từ cửa miệng. Loki không biết vì sao mình lại ủy mị như thế, dường như cậu không thể kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình. Loki nhấc chân ra khỏi giường và chui vào nhà tắm, thả người trượt từ từ xuống sàn nhà lạnh lẽo.

Cậu bật khóc trong yên lặng, chỉ có bờ vai là run lên không ngừng. Cậu cần Thor, không phải là ham muốn, cậu cần anh. Sau tất cả mọi thứ, hơn một nghìn năm đằng đẵng thử thách dày vò, cậu đã có anh. Thor không đi đâu cả, một phần của anh ấy đang sống ngay đây, bên trong cơ thể của cậu. Cậu sẽ không bị lãng quên, cũng không bị bỏ lại một mình nữa. Cậu làm được rồi, cuối cùng cũng làm được rồi. Cảm giác này sao lại khó thở và đau đớn đến thế. Nước mắt trào ra không ngừng đến ướt đẫm khuôn mặt, cậu nghẹn ngào. Đứa bé ngừng di chuyển, nó bất động một cách lạ kỳ, Loki vội vàng dỗ dành con gái nhỏ.

“Không phải đâu, bé con. Không phải tại con đâu.”

Có thứ gì đó áp vào lòng bàn tay cậu. Là một bàn tay nhỏ nhí khác. Loki hít một hơi lạnh.

“Loki?”

Cậu ngước lên thấy Thor đang đứng bần thần ngay cửa chính qua làn mi ướt nhem. Loki không hề nhận ra Thor ở đó tự bao giờ. Anh quỳ xuống quan sát cậu từ trên xuống, ánh mắt lộ rõ vẻ lo lắng bất an.

“Chuyện gì thế em trai? Tại sao em lại khóc?”

Có nhiều điều cậu muốn nói với anh, nhưng mà –

“Con bé cứ quấy suốt,” Loki thở dài, Thor kéo cậu vào lòng.

“Em mệt mỏi đúng chứ,” Thor nói. “Anh xin lỗi.”

Thor nhoài người xuống ôm lấy cậu, tư thế này hơi ngượng nghịu nhưng Loki chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài việc để mặc anh muốn làm gì thì làm. Giây phút này đây, cậu cho phép mình được yếu đuối. Thor nâng người Loki dậy, tay vòng ra sau đỡ lấy phần lưng nhức mỏi của cậu. Anh không đưa cậu về lại giường mà quay người lại nhìn sâu vào mắt Loki.

“Anh ước mình có thể làm chuyện gì đó để giúp đỡ em.”

Loki tặc lưỡi. Lại nữa rồi, lại cái tính đa sầu đa cảm của anh ấy.

“Anh thử mang bầu hộ tôi xem,” cậu nhếch môi.

Thor bật cười. “Anh không thể. Con bé…nó di chuyển thường xuyên lắm à?”

“Hở tí là phá,” Loki nói.

Cậu đặt tay lên bụng. Tạm thời thì con bé yên lặng rồi. Thor ngay lập tức áp tay mình ngay cạnh tay cậu và chờ đợi. Anh chưa được cảm nhận con gái đạp bao giờ, chỉ mới nghe Loki bảo với anh như thế. Cậu hít vào một hơi và rồi Thor cũng nín thở--có cái gì đó đập nhẹ vào tay anh. Thor mở to mắt.

“Đó là---?”

“Tay con bé,” Loki trả lời.

Thor cúi xuống hôn cậu, quá bất ngờ khiến Loki không kịp phản ứng.

“Anh không nghĩ là con bé đã mạnh đến thế này rồi. Nó thật sự--”

“Cứ thích ở lỳ trong đây mãi,” Loki gắt, cậu vỗ vỗ lên bụng. “Tôi phát chán cái hành tinh này rồi.”

Cậu xoay người trèo lên giường và Thor đi theo sau.

“Đây vốn không phải là chuyện hấp tấp vội vàng được mà em.”

“Tôi đâu có ngu,” Loki rít lên lần nữa. “Tôi biết chứ!”

Cậu cuộn người lại, từ từ dịch về phía phần giường của mình một cách thận trọng. Giờ có vẻ như con bé đã ngủ rồi, bụng cậu dần êm ả và Loki cực kỳ không muốn làm nó thức giấc. Thor nằm sát ngay bên cạnh, anh ở rất gần, chỉ cần với tay ra là có thể chạm vào Loki nhưng anh không làm thế. Qua mảnh tường kính dày, Loki nhìn thấy những vì sao, thậm chí còn thấy được mặt trăng huyền dịu mang dáng hình bán nguyệt. Khung cảnh ở đây hoàn toàn khác hẳn với bầu trời đêm ở Asgard – thật kỳ lạ. Cậu đột nhiên không muốn lưu lại chốn này thêm nữa.

“Cha sẽ yêu quý con bé,” Thor thì thào.

“Vậy sao?” Loki nhổm dậy quay mặt về phía Thor. “Anh nghĩ ông ta sẽ giang hai tay chào đón chúng ta quay lại à?”

“Anh biết lòng tự tôn của cha rất lớn, đôi khi cha còn khá cố chấp và nóng giận, nhưng Odin cũng là một người ông. Không ai lại từ mặt cháu gái độc tôn của mình cả.”

Loki quay lại ngắm nhìn những ngôi sao lung linh kia. Đó chính xác là điều cậu mong muốn.

 

\-------------------------

 

Khoảng một tháng nữa Loki sẽ lâm bồn. Cậu thông báo chuyện này với Thor vào một buổi sáng trời trong nắng ấm, nhẹ nhàng đến độ anh phải hỏi lại mấy lần trước khi trở nên hoàn toàn mất bình tĩnh. Dạo gần đây thành phố cũng không có việc gì nghiêm trọng xảy ra, nên Thor tìm mọi cách dính chặt Loki vào bên mạn sườn của mình, từ chối để cậu một mình dù chỉ nửa phút. Sự quan tâm thái quá này khiến Loki càng khó chịu, cậu cáu kỉnh đạp Thor ra xa mỗi khi nhìn thấy ý định _‘bám dính như keo, quyết chí không rời’_ hiện lên lồ lộ trên trán anh. Nhưng những ngày gần đây Thor lại thích trò chuyện với con bé, may mắn là Loki không để tâm tới việc này. Anh bước vào phòng và thấy Loki đang ngồi dựa lưng vào thành giường đọc sách, thi thoảng lại nhíu mày trước mấy bài văn sến súa phi thực tế của lũ Midgardian mà cậu bất đắc dĩ vớ lấy để giải trí, vì nếu không cái hành tinh nhàm chán lạc hậu vô vị này sẽ giết chết một trong những bộ óc uyên thâm nhất của Cửu Giới mất. Thor lách mình vào giữa hai chân cậu rồi thì thầm to nhỏ với con gái họ, cẩn thận đặt đôi bàn tay thô bự lên cái bụng căng tròn chớp lấy mọi cơ hội có thể cảm nhận từng chuyển động của con bé. Thường thì Thor được phép duy trì tư thế này trong vòng vỏn vẹn chỉ năm phút trước khi bị Loki hất ra.

“Anh làm con bé đè lên thận của tôi, đồ con bò.”

Và Thor sẽ hôn lên trán cậu thay cho một lời xin lỗi.

“Con bé vẫn biết giọng anh,” Thor nói.

Loki đóng sách lại đặt sang một bên cùng những cuốn khác. Thor cười tủm tỉm, anh tưởng tượng đến giây phút được bế con gái trong vòng tay, được dỗ dành nó đến khi nín khóc. Rồi thì sau này, nếu có thể, hai người sẽ sinh thêm một đứa nữa. Anh đã nghĩ xa đến thế, anh muốn hai người có thật nhiều con, chắc chắn họ sẽ sinh một đứa bé trai. Những gì Thor nghĩ đều được viết lên mặt của anh một cách vô cùng lộ liễu, đầu nghẻo sang một bên và toét miệng cười.

“Anh đang mơ tưởng gì nữa đó hả, anh trai,” Loki thở dài.

“Ừ,” Thor chồm tới hôn cậu.

Anh đá văng chồng sách xuống đất, xoay người bao phủ lấy Loki và bắt đầu mò tới cởi dây quần. Cậu nhanh chóng trượt tay xuống giữ chặt lấy chúng.

“Nào nào, em trai.” Thor sấn tới đè nặng hơn. “Đã một thời gian rồi chúng ta không làm tình mà em.”

“Chỉ mới _một tháng_ thôi.”

Loki nắm lấy cổ tay Thor, siết chặt. Cậu hoảng sợ.

“Lần sau đi Thor. Đợi đến khi con bé chào đời được không,”

Cậu không thả tay anh ra, ngay cả khi anh cố giằng lại thoát khỏi cái siết chặt ấy. Loki đang chờ anh trả lời, nhưng Thor chưa thể hứa mà không rõ lý do.

“Sao vậy?” Anh hỏi. “Trước đây em hiếm khi từ chối anh, em còn có vẻ rất hưởng thụ nữa—”

“Chỉ là lúc này tôi không có tâm trạng, được chưa?”

Thor khó hiểu. Anh khó hiểu vì cảm giác này rất kì quặc, chưa bao giờ anh thấy Loki tỏ ra ngại ngùng hay sợ hãi chuyện này cả. Khoảng thời gian ở cữ dường như lúc nào Loki cũng _‘có tâm trạng’_ hết, cậu thậm chí còn kéo anh vào một góc cầu thang hành sự hay có lúc nhảy bổ lên người Thor ngay khi anh vừa ra khỏi nhà tắm. Thor không tin.

“Em nói dối,” anh nhìn cậu. “Tại sao lại không cho anh thấy cơ thể em?”

“Tôi như một cái lu di động, anh không hiểu sao.” Loki gào tướng lên, đẩy mạnh vai Thor ngã sang một bên. “Da của tôi căng ra rạn nứt đến cực điểm, anh muốn thấy sao?”

“Anh muốn.” Thor tức khắc trả lời.

Trong phút chốc anh thật sự đã quên rằng niềm kiêu hãnh của Loki có thể cực đại đến nhường nào. Ngoại hình là một khía cạnh mà cậu luôn muốn nó phải thật hoàn hảo trong mọi hoàn cảnh. Loki tròn mắt nhìn Thor, giống như thể đang ám chỉ rằng anh vừa mới phun ra một thứ vô cùng ngu ngốc. Ngay sau đó, cậu ngồi dậy lột phăng quần áo trên người, để lộ bụng bầu bảy tháng tròn lẳn. Thor không thể nhớ lần cuối anh nhìn thấy nó là khi nào nhưng Loki nói đúng, từng đường rạn trắng hiện lên rõ mồn một. Anh còn thấy cả mạch máu đỏ hồng chạy dọc theo những vết nứt, sắc gân xanh cũng ẩn hiện dưới lớp biểu bì bị kéo căng đến mỏng tang ấy. Nhưng ở bên trong đó là nơi bé con xinh xắn của anh làm ‘tổ’. Làm sao Thor có thể buông lời chê bai nó đây? Anh cúi xuống và rải nụ hôn lên từng tấc da trắng tái, thật chậm thật sâu. Và khi Thor nhìn lên, đôi mắt của Loki đã mở to choáng váng.

“Cởi ra,” cậu nói, anh lật đật làm theo.

Loki ngồi trên bụng anh, nhún lên nhún xuống điên cuồng như muốn trừng phạt tên tóc vàng đần độn. Mắt nhắm nghiền, đầu ngửa ra sau rên rỉ thỏa mãn. Hai tay Thor chiếm giữ xoa nắn cái bụng tròn của cậu suốt buổi. Phần da thịt ở đây có vẻ rất nhạy cảm bởi mỗi lần anh chạm vào như thế, Loki đều không kiểm soát được mà run rẩy.

“Đồ ngốc,” Cậu thở dốc. “Anh thật là ngốc.”

Loki kiệt sức và thiếp đi nhanh chóng. Cậu mệt mỏi không thể nhấc người lên mặc lại quần áo mà lăn qua phần giường của mình rồi nhắm mắt đánh một giấc ngon lành. Thor ở bên cạnh yên lặng quan sát một lúc rồi kéo chăn đắp cho Loki. Anh cũng tính đặt lưng xuống nghỉ ngơi nhưng dạ dày chợt réo từng hồi hệt như đánh trống ra trận. Thor nhận ra cả ngày hôm nay anh vẫn chưa nhét vào bụng thứ gì.

 

 

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

 

*Trước khi đọc chap 11 mình có một tin nhắn nhỏ đến bạn nào có account wattpad là **LOKI_LAUFEI**. Bạn vui lòng check mail và comment wattpad của bạn nếu đọc được dòng này. Mình không muốn làm lớn chuyện này đâu nhé! Sắp Tết rồi :)

  
Mời các bạn đọc. Cảm ơn đã chú ý ạ!

 

\--------------------------

 

Tony hí hửng vừa huýt sáo vừa vẫy tay chào Thor trong bếp. Anh ta liếc trái rồi liếc phải, thậm chí còn cúi xuống nhìn dưới háng Thor.

“Loki đang ngủ,” Thor thở dài.

Tony cười khan hì hì, gãi gãi cái cổ ngượng nghịu.

“Ừa, biết rồi, thông cảm cho tui đi, anh hiểu mà.” Tony chắp hai tay trước ngực, chu mỏ giải thích. “Phải rồi, bồ tèo! Ngày trọng đại sắp đến phải không? Hy vọng anh đã sẵn sàng.”

“Tụi tôi chuẩn bị cả mấy tháng rồi cơ mà,” Thor cười.

Ngay cả khi Loki không có lởn vởn quanh đây, Tony vẫn cứ nhấp nhổm không yên.

“Tôi không biết nuôi trẻ con ở đây hay ở Asgard sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhưng cậu siêu chiến binh Steve kia bảo cậu ấy sẵn sàng giúp đỡ hai người đó.”

Thor tưởng tượng viễn cảnh Steve vật lộn chăm bẵm một đứa trẻ Asgard rồi bật cười, suýt nữa quên mất mình đang nhai miếng sandwich trong miệng, không thì nghẹn chết. “Đội trưởng thật tốt bụng, nhưng không cần đâu—Tôi và Loki sẽ rời đi ngay khi bé con chào đời.”

“Úi trời, thật á? Vội thế?”

“Ừm, còn nhiều thứ cần làm lắm. Chúng tôi rời đi đột ngột mà không thông báo với ai, bỏ lại cả núi công việc chưa hoàn thành. Tôi còn phải chuẩn bị cho lễ đăng quang của mình nữa. Thiệt là không biết Odin có còn thấy tôi xứng đáng với ngai vàng sau chuyện này hay không đây. Ổng chắc là đang điên tiết lên rồi, hy vọng ổng sẽ hiểu cho chúng tôi.”

Tony khựng lại, xoa người 45 độ nhìn trực diện Thor.

“Khoan. Ồ, đợi tí nhé. Anh sắp lên ngôi à? Loki có biết không?”

Đột nhiên Thor cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu với cái tông giọng hiện tại của Tony, giống như Tony vừa vỡ lẽ ra điều gì đó mà anh không hiểu. Thor đặt miếng bánh mì xuống.

“Đương nhiên em ấy biết. Sao anh hỏi thế?”

Tony ngồi xuống cạnh Thor. “Này Point Break, ráng bổ não ra mà nghe cho kĩ đây. Chuyện này là về Loki, được chưa? Kể cho tôi nghe về lễ đăng quang hụt của anh xem nào.”

Cổ họng anh nghẹn lại. Tony chắc không phải là đang….

“Anh nói vậy là sao?”

“Chuyện này quá trùng hợp, Thor, ý tôi là thế đó. Vừa nhắc đến lễ đăng quang của anh là ‘Bùm’, Loki có thai? Đừng nói với tôi là hắn không lên kế hoạch từ trước nhé.”

Thor nổi giận đứng phắt dậy, hất đổ cái bàn cà phê bằng thạch anh tỉ đô khiến sandwich hay kẹo dẻo gì cũng bị bẹp dí dưới đất. Tony giật bắn người, định nhổm dậy bò qua thành ghế để tránh bị liên lụy sát thương. Nhưng đáng tiếc chậm quá, tại chân ngắn. Thor nắm cổ áo Tony kéo anh ta về phía mình, tiếng vải rách toạc rõ mồn một trong không gian. Tony khò khè mắc nghẹn, chộp lấy cổ tay của Thor để giữ thăng bằng.

“Anh dám bảo rằng con gái tôi chỉ là một âm mưu rẻ mạt ư?”

“Ấy,” Tony đổ mồ hôi. “Không, không phải---trời mẹ, anh nắm chắc dữ thần—Tui chỉ đoán thôi---”

“Dù thế anh cũng đã sỉ nhục đến con bé rồi, biết chưa hả!”

Thor nhấc bổng Tony khỏi mặt đất khiến Người Sắt phải liên tục quẫy đạp loạn xạ trên không với mong muốn được quay trở về đất mẹ thân yêu. Thor không nghĩ đến chuyện này. Và sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ đến khả năng ấy. Nhảm nhí! Sao Loki lại phải tự hạ mình xuống như thế, chỉ để phá hỏng lễ đăng quang của anh lần nữa ư? Tại sao?

“Hắn đã bao giờ thành thật với anh chưa?” Tony cố gắng mở miệng hỏi dù sắp tắt thở đến nơi. “Tôi không xúc phạm anh, Thor, tôi muốn anh hiểu ra bản chất của vấn đề, vì anh yêu hắn ta đến mụ mị cả đầu óc! Nghĩ đến nó đi rồi hẵng nói là hắn vô tội. Nghĩ thử đi!”

Thor thả tay ra. Tony rớt cái bịch xuống sàn nhà, tay không ngừng mát-xa cần cổ đau nhức. Tony có lý, Thor không hề muốn thừa nhận nhưng nghĩ đi cũng phải nghĩ lại, Loki chưa từng trung thực với bất kỳ ai. Cậu lúc nào cũng một đầu mưu kế lẫn toan tính, dù chúng đôi khi chỉ là mấy trò nghịch ngợm vặt vãnh. Đó là bản chất của Loki, và Thor luôn cố phủ nhận nó. Anh thật sự không muốn nghĩ đến khả năng này.

Tony đứng lên, lờ đi cánh tay đưa ra giúp đỡ của Thor, phủi bụi rồi chỉnh trang y phục nhăn nhúm nhàu nát. Thor chỉ biết đứng nhìn, xấu hổ về cơn nóng giận bồng bột vô cớ của mình ban nãy.

“Xin lỗi nhé,” Tony nói.

“Đừng,” Thor lắc đầu. “Tôi mới phải xin lỗi.”

Anh lật lại cái bàn nằm chổng vó tội nghiệp nhưng không buồn nhặt lên đĩa bánh mì lăn lóc dưới đất. Tony nhướn mày nghĩ chắc thằng chả nhường lại công việc này cho mình và quay sang gật đầu với Thor, ánh mắt bắn ra vài tia thương hại. Thor hiểu ý, xoay người trở về phòng.

 

Khi anh bước vào, Loki đã thức giấc, sạch sẽ và gọn gàng. Nếu Loki không mang thai, Thor nghĩ anh sẽ khó kiềm chế nhào tới túm lấy cậu quăng qua đầu kia của căn phòng. Thay vào đó anh tiến tới dồn cậu vào sát tường. Thor giận đến thở không ra hơi, anh tuyệt vọng đến không thể mở miệng tra hỏi bất kì cái gì nên đành trân trân nhìn cậu với hy vọng sẽ lôi được sự thật ra qua ánh mắt ấy. Loki chột dạ, nhưng ngay lúc cậu toan cất lời, Thor lại nói.

“Em từng mắng anh là thằng ngu, và em đã đúng.”

“Thor--”

“Em biết trong năm nay cha sẽ truyền ngôi cho anh,” anh nói. “Em biết rõ nên tối đó em đến tìm anh, chui vào giường anh và làm tình với anh lần đầu tiên trong suốt một nghìn năm chúng ta lớn lên bên cạnh nhau. Tại sao?”

Loki chỉ im lặng. Cậu đứng đó, lạnh lùng đến đáng sợ, anh đau lòng biết bao. Tony nói chính xác, Thor quá ngu muội đến nỗi không nhìn ra toàn bộ âm mưu của Loki. Anh vẫn ngốc như vậy. Thor đấm vào mảng tường sát cạnh đầu Loki, nắm đấm xuyên thủng một lỗ sâu đến xì khói. Loki thậm chí không hề chớp mắt.

“Có phải đều là trò lừa đảo của em không? Có phải— ” Thor đặt bàn tay còn lại của anh lên con gái họ. “Có phải đây chỉ là cách em ngăn cản anh ngồi lên ngai vàng một lần nữa không? Chẳng phải ta đã bỏ lại sau lưng mọi chuyện rồi sao? Trả lời anh đi, Loki!”

Loki bất ngờ phản ứng lại. Cậu gầm rít, tay ấn vào bả vai Thor đẩy mạnh. Hàm răng trắng bóng nhe ra dữ tợn, cánh tay bao bọc lấy bụng như muốn bảo vệ đứa bé.

“Anh nghĩ như thế thật à? Anh cho rằng tôi mang thai chỉ để tước đi vương vị quý báu của anh sao?”

“Anh không biết, nhưng xin em trả lời anh: Liệu đây thực sự là một rủi ro ngoài ý muốn, hay chính em đã lên kế hoạch cho chuyện này?”

“Câu trước và câu sau, anh thích nghe cái nào hơn?” Loki hỏi.

“Anh không cần nghe cái mà anh muốn. Nói cho anh biết sự thật.”

Loki chắc chắn có thể cho anh biết sự thật. Cậu không nợ Thor điều gì ngoài sự thật. Ngay từ đầu, Loki đã đoán giây phút này sẽ đến, chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi. Thor hiểu rõ Loki, dù lắm khi anh ngó lơ mọi lỗi lầm của cậu nhưng anh vẫn nhận thức được Loki là người như thế nào. Dù có như thế, ngay cả bản thân Loki cũng thừa nhận kế hoạch mang thai này thật điên rồ. Dựa vào tình thế hiện tại, cậu biết Thor không còn tin cậu nữa.

“Tôi đến với anh vào đêm đó chỉ để thụ thai,” Loki thở nhẹ một hơi.

Thor đã nghĩ đến sự thật cay đắng này, nhưng trái tim của anh vẫn nhói đau từng nhịp, rạn nứt đến vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh. Anh lia mắt xuống tấm thảm dưới sàn. Giờ nếu phải nhìn cậu thêm một chút nữa chắc anh phát điên mất.

“Sau từng ấy thời gian, em vẫn hận anh ?” Nước mắt nóng hổi chực trào nơi khóe mắt. “Đến cả em, Loki, cũng không thể ghét anh đến mức ấy chứ.”

“Tôi không ghét anh,” Loki thở hắt. “Anh bị mù sao Thor?”

Thor ngước lên. “Mù cái gì?’

“Tôi là ai trong con mắt của dân Asgard nào?” Loki buông bàn tay đang chống vào bức tường đối diện, từ từ tiến lại gần Thor. “Một tên phản bội, một kẻ bị ruồng bỏ. Và một phạm nhân. Bọn chúng nhìn tôi bằng cặp mắt khinh bỉ, Thor. Chỉ có anh vẫn luôn nhìn tôi như ngày xưa. Vậy khi anh trở thành vua của Asgard, tôi sẽ là ai đây?”

“Em…” Thor lắc đầu. “Em sẽ cùng anh trị vì vương quốc. Em sẽ là cố vấn của riêng anh.”

Loki nhăn mày thở dài trong đau khổ, và rồi Thor nhận ra cậu đang cố nín cười như thể ngầm nói anh vừa bỏ qua chuyện gì đó vô cùng quan trọng. Anh nghiễm nhiên trở thành một con mồi trong tầm ngắm của cậu, Loki đang bước từng bước thăm dò xung quanh Thor, đôi mắt mở to điên loạn.

“Ý kiến hay ho đấy, anh trai. Tôi, ở bên cạnh….cho đến ngày anh thành thân, đương nhiên rồi. Cho đến ngày anh có con để thừa kế. Loại đàn bà nào xứng đáng trở thành Nữ hoàng của anh đây? Tôi không được gì cả à?”

“Loki,” Thor nài nỉ. “Em trai, không phải như thế.”

“Tại sao lại không!? Chính anh mới là người không muốn hiểu!” Loki đột nhiên sấn tới, anh nhìn thấy trong mắt cậu là thịnh nộ và tuyệt vọng. “Tưởng tôi sẽ để các người dìm tôi vào bóng tối lần nữa sao? Anh tưởng tôi sẽ để anh quên mất sự tồn tại của tôi à?”

“Quên?” Thor phải lập đi lập lại từ này rất nhiều lần trong đầu. Làm thế nào mà em ấy có thể nghĩ như vậy. Làm thế nào em ấy lại tự hạ thấp bản thân mình đến nhường này. Làm thế nào Thor quên được Loki—anh không thể, không thể, chỉ đơn giản như thế. “Em trai à, em đã làm gì?”

“Làm việc cần phải làm. Tôi phải củng cố vị thế của mình. Tôi đảm bảo rằng mình có thể mang thai.”

Loki vòng tay ôm lấy mình thật chặt nhưng Thor lại thấy cả người cậu run lẩy bẩy. Cậu thực sự tin vào chuyện không tưởng đó. Cậu đã tin rằng Thor sẽ quên mất cậu, sẽ bỏ rơi cậu. Đầu óc anh choáng váng. Nỗi tuyệt vọng ngập tràn đáy mắt Loki rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Nhưng Thor bất chợt chú tâm đến câu cuối cùng trong lời nói ban nãy.

“Em vừa nói gì, ‘đảm bảo’?” Thor hỏi vặn. Anh nhìn cậu. “Em đã làm gì vậy?”

Tất cả sự cẩn trọng kiêng dè Loki đều không cần nữa. Cậu không cần nói dối anh để che giấu Thor chuyện nào nữa, cậu cho anh biết mọi thứ mà anh muốn.

“Nhìn tôi đi. Tôi không phải người Asgard, thậm chí tôi cũng không thuộc về tộc Người Khổng lồ Băng. Đối với họ, mang thai là việc bình thường nhưng tôi thì không, tôi chỉ là hàng phế phẩm. Chuyện này vốn không thể dễ dàng như thế được.”

Loki giơ hai bàn tay lên trước mặt. Da của cậu chuyển sang màu xanh nhạt và trong mờ, trông còn tệ hơn những bệnh nhân vật vờ trước cửa địa ngục. Thor hiểu ra ý cậu là gì. Đảm bảo thụ thai, chắc rồi, nhưng chỉ dựa vào sức cậu thì không thể nào giữ đứa bé an toàn cho đến ngày sinh nở.

“Em dùng ma thuật,” Thor nói nhẹ như không. “Ma thuật của chính em để đảm bảo con bé có thể sống. Đồng nghĩa với việc em phải chịu— ”

“Xứng đáng.”

Cơn giận dữ trong lòng Thor bùng cháy lên gấp mười lần. “ _Xứng đáng?_ Loki, em điên rồi. Em đang tự hủy hoại chính bản thân mình mà tại sao em vẫn làm. Em đáng lẽ không cần phải làm gì cả. Sau từng ấy thời gian, em lại cho rằng anh sẽ quên em? Sao anh có thể quên em được hả, em trai? Anh yêu em mà.”

Loki lắc đầu. “Nhưng bây giờ thì anh khô—”

“Anh yêu em và sẽ không bao giờ ngừng lại! Sao em có thể nghĩ rằng anh yêu em là do bị ép buộc? Tình yêu không thể cưỡng ép, Loki, em hiểu không.”

Anh định nắm lấy Loki, nhưng cậu trượt khỏi vòng tay anh. Thor đột nhiên có linh cảm rất tồi tệ về lần này. Loki đang sốc, mặt trắng bệch, mắt mở to, cậu căn bản không hề biết. Cậu thực sự nghĩ rằng Thor sẽ ruồng bỏ mình, lãng quên mình, và để ngăn không cho ý nghĩ đó xảy ra, cậu lấy bản thân ra để thử nghiệm. Loki trông có vẻ muốn trốn chạy, Thor sợ đến toát mồ hôi lạnh. Không thể, anh không thể để cậu đi, không phải lúc bé con sắp chào đời. Loki sẽ đi đâu? Thể năng hiện tại không cho phép cậu dịch chuyển xuyên Cửu Giới, chắc chắn không. Hoảng loạn cực độ, Thor chậm rãi tiến lại, đủ gần để chạm vào cậu.

Nhưng Loki vẫn nhanh hơn. Chỉ trong chớp mắt, cậu biến mất, không có khói hỏa mù, không có ánh sáng lóe mắt, cũng không có dấu vết ma thuật nào để lại. Loki biến mất. Thor trợn mắt nhìn khoảng không cách đây vài giây vẫn còn hình dáng của cậu đứng tại đó, hai cánh tay anh buông thõng.

“Loki,” anh thì thào.

Không có gì cả. Cậu không quay lại. Anh gọi tên Loki một lần nữa, vẫn không một lời hoàn đáp. ĐÙNG!

“LOKI!!!”

 

 

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Hai mươi bốn giờ đồng hồ trôi qua không có tín hiệu gì của Loki. Natasha tìm thấy Thor ngồi trên mái nhà khi hừng đông còn chưa khởi sắc. Cô ngồi xuống vỗ nhẹ vào vai anh, dù cánh tay của cô nàng không thể vòng qua ôm trọn bờ vai lực lưỡng ấy nhưng có người bầu bạn giúp Thor thấy dễ chịu hơn nhiều. 

“Ta sẽ tìm thấy Loki thôi mà,” Nat an ủi. “Cậu ta không đi xa được đâu.”

“Nếu Loki đã muốn trốn thì không dễ tìm được em ấy đâu.”

Thor quay sang nhìn Natsha và mỉm cười, nhưng ngay cả việc cố tỏ ra bình thường cũng khiến anh mệt mỏi. Ngay giây phút này đây Loki có thể ở bất cứ đâu, làm bất cứ việc gì, và anh thì hoàn toàn bất lực. Natasha siết nhẹ lấy vai Thor. 

“Anh không biết mà—”

“Nhưng tôi đáng lẽ phải biết,” anh nói.

Anh nhặt lấy một viên sỏi và ném đi thật xa cho đến khi nó hòa lẫn vào những tia nắng bình minh đầu tiên vừa len lỏi qua đường chân trời. Tony và Bruce đang nỗ lực lần theo dấu Loki, tuy Thor rất cảm kích sự cố gắng từ những cộng sự của mình nhưng sẽ vô ích thôi, anh nghĩ thế. Nếu họ tìm thấy Loki, mà họ phải thành công đã, thì anh sẽ lập tức bay đến chỗ cậu và tự mình sửa sai mọi thứ. 

“Hồi còn trẻ tôi xốc nổi và tàn bạo lắm. Tôi thậm chí còn lạnh nhạt với tất cả mọi người, trong đầu tôi lúc ấy luôn cho rằng lợi ích của bản thân mới là quan trọng nhất và người phải trả giá cho mọi chuyện luôn là Loki. Tôi xem thường em ấy, mắng nhiếc em ấy trước mặt đám quần thần, tôi ích kỷ bắt em ấy phải theo ý mình mà không mảy may để tâm đến cảm xúc của Loki. Chúng tôi là anh em mà, bảo vệ em ấy vốn là trách nhiệm của tôi nhưng rốt cuộc tôi lại trở thành một trong những nguyên nhân khiến Loki trở nên điên rồ như vậy.”

Natasha bắt lấy tay anh, siết chặt. “Thor, không phải đâu… anh đừng tự trách mình như thế. Đừng. Tôi không đồng ý chuyện này đâu.”

“Nhưng tôi đã làm thế mà,” Thor thở dài.

Sau này, chờ đến khi Loki đã an toàn sinh hạ con bé, Thor sẽ thẳng tay đàn áp cái suy nghĩ chết tiệt đó, diệt tận gốc cái tư tưởng lố bịch là anh lại có thể đang tâm bỏ rơi cậu. Anh còn không thể tưởng tượng nổi cuộc sống thiếu vắng hơi thở của Loki, chỉ cần nghĩ đến thôi cũng khiến tim anh quặn thắt. Bây giờ anh chỉ muốn ôm lấy cậu vào lòng, muốn cảm nhận bờ môi mềm mại ấy một lần nữa. Nhưng Loki rất kiêu hãnh, thậm chí đôi khi đó lại trở thành yếu điểm của chính cậu. Thor lo sợ rằng nếu Loki không tự nguyện quay về thì anh sẽ không còn cơ hội được thấy con gái bé nhỏ của mình nữa. 

Thor và Natasha quay lại đồng thời khi cửa tầng thượng bật mở. Đó là Bruce cùng Clint. 

“Tụi tôi đã lắp đặt camera trên mọi hang cùng ngõ hẻm để truy tìm dấu vết của Loki,” Bruce khoanh tay trước ngực. “Clint còn xung phong đi tuần tra với Steve nữa đấy.”

“Vì anh, không phải vì hắn ta,” Clint gật đầu với Thor.

“Cảm ơn mọi người.”

Bruce ngồi xổm xuống cạnh Thor, tay vân vê cặp kính dày cộm. “Anh nói Loki dùng ma thuật để bảo toàn sinh mệnh cho đứa bé…. Nếu đó là sự thật thì anh ta chắc chắn sẽ cần đến hỗ trợ y tế để sinh hạ con gái an toàn. Tôi không nghĩ Loki có khả năng làm chuyện này một mình đâu. Rồi anh ta sẽ quay lại thôi.”

“Bộ mấy anh không nghĩ là….” Nat buột miệng, liếc nhìn Clint đầy ẩn ý.

“Là hắn ta đủ điên để cố sinh đẻ một mình hả?” Ưng Nhãn nhún vai. “Hy vọng hắn khôn ngoan hơn thế, hắn phải nghĩ cho Thor chứ.”

Thor thở dài, xoay người lại ngắm nhìn thành phố. Loki sẽ không để con bé gặp nguy hiểm, anh nghĩ thế. Đầu óc anh hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Suy nghĩ của Loki vốn luôn là một bài toán khó nhằn. Lần này cũng không phải là ngoại lệ. Thor rất muốn được nghe lời an ủi động viên từ mẫu hậu, nhưng anh không thể đến gặp người bây giờ được. Thor tự nhủ anh phải kiên nhẫn, phải thật tỉnh táo.

Một tuần trôi qua, cuốn phăng đi mọi nỗ lực bình tĩnh kiềm chế của Thor, anh gần như đã phát điên. Clint và Steve lượn một vòng chung quanh thành phố nhưng công cốc. Thor nằng nặc đi cùng họ trong lần tuần tra thứ hai, thật kỳ lạ rằng dường như không còn một chút dấu hiệu nào cho thấy Loki đang lẩn trốn ở nơi này. Anh không muốn ăn, cũng không thể chợp mắt, tiếng gào thét của anh hòa cùng tiếng sấm nổ rầm trời cầu xin Loki quay trở lại nhưng mọi thứ vẫn bình thường như chưa hề có cuộc chia ly. Tệ hơn nữa là Thor không dám đi quá xa phạm vi thành phố. Anh lo sợ rằng nếu cậu quay về mà anh không có mặt ở đó, rồi sẽ ra sao đây? Loki chưa từng thích thú khi phải ở chung với The Avengers, cậu sẽ không chấp nhận chuyện đó. Nếu cậu quay về, người đầu tiên Loki thấy phải là anh. 

Thor trằn trọc khó ngủ. Tinh thần anh vẫn luôn trong trạng thái căng thẳng kể từ ngày hôm ấy. Mỗi đêm anh đều dỏng tai lắng nghe mọi âm thanh mà anh nghĩ là của Loki, như tiếng bước chân cậu nhón qua ngưỡng cửa rồi cuốc bộ trên thảm trải sàn. Dù thai kỳ đang ở những tháng cuối, Loki vẫn đi lại khá nhẹ nhàng nhưng Thor biết rõ cơ thể cậu như lòng bàn tay, mọi tiếng động dù là nhỏ nhất phát ra đều có thể là em trai mình. Tuy đến giờ không có gì ngoài nỗi thất vọng nhưng Thor vẫn chừa lại phần giường trống cho cậu phòng hờ Loki muốn nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi cạnh anh.

“Em trai,” Anh ụp mặt vào gối và hít đầy phổi mùi hương thanh mát còn lưu lại. “Em đang ở đâu?”

 

\---------------------------

 

Đã hai tuần không có tin gì từ Loki. Bruce và Tony tiếp tục tìm kiếm Loki bằng những thiết bị công nghệ tối tân của họ nhưng thông tin thu về chưa có tiến triển gì nổi bật. Còn Thor hầu như chỉ ngồi thừ ra phóng tầm mắt ra tận chân trời thì thào tên cậu. Anh thật sự rất muốn bật dậy lục tung cả thành phố này lên mang Loki trở về nhưng chính anh cũng biết kết quả sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu. Em trai của anh là một bậc thầy ngụy trang lẩn trốn.

Clint ngứa mắt đến nỗi phải lôi xềnh xệch Thor ra khỏi phòng và nhét vào tay anh một ly bia. 

“Nhìn anh như thằng sầu đời như vầy tôi chịu không nổi,” anh ta nhăn mày. “Anh làm tôi muốn đập đầu vào gối tự tử luôn biết không.”

Họ cùng chơi bi-da. Thiệt ra thì người cầm cây cơ là Clint còn Thor chỉ đứng nhìn. Anh thấy cái trò chơi này thiệt nhảm nhí và quái đản, hơn nữa cây cơ đó quá mảnh để lọt vừa tay anh mà không bị gãy nát. Thôi thì anh nốc bia giải sầu vậy. 

“Xin lỗi nhé,” Clint nói sau khi đã thành công thọt nửa số bi vào lỗ. “Anh biết đấy, tôi không ưa gì Loki cả nhưng chuyện này tệ thật đấy. Tôi đồng cảm với anh hơn.”

Thor nhìn Ưng Nhãn. Nãy giờ anh thẩn thờ đứng nhìn lớp nền xanh trải trên bàn bi-da đến nỗi bỏ quên luôn cả cốc bia uống dở.

“Sao anh lại thấy có lỗi chứ?”

“Sau mọi chuyện hắn ta đã làm thì tôi cũng chả biết.” Clint nhún vai, cúi xuống nhắm đến cái lỗ bi-da ở góc phải. Trượt rồi. “Khỉ thật. Tình hình rất chi là tình hình, thế đấy.”

Anh ta nhắm lại một lần nữa và lần này thì Clint thành công. Hiện tại trên bàn chỉ còn lại một viên bi nhưng Clint mặc xác nó, anh ta chống cây cơ xuống sàn, tựa người vào nó rồi nhìn sang Thor chờ đợi.

“Tôi thừa nhận tình hình bây giờ không mấy khả quan,” Thor tợp thêm một ngụm bia. “Nhưng cỡ nào thì tôi cũng sẽ tìm ra Loki và mang em ấy trở về. Rồi chúng tôi sẽ được ở bên cạnh nhau.” 

“Anh bỏ qua hết cho hắn à? Anh thật sự không giận—”

“Chứ anh muốn tôi phải làm như thế nào? Anh thử đặt mình vào vị trí của tôi xem, Clint Barton, liệu anh có sự lựa chọn nào khác không?”

“Biết chết liền,” Clint lắc đầu. “Đ*m*, ai mà biết.” 

“Tôi chỉ muốn tìm em ấy về thôi.” Thor liếc xuống cái ly gần cạn đáy. “Còn bia không?”

Clint bật cười, thò tay vào thùng lạnh và ném cho Thor một lon. “Bồ tượng, anh muốn bao nhiêu tôi cũng chiều.”

 

\--------------

 

7 giờ 2 phút sáng, Loki trở về.

 

Thor tỉnh dậy vì có một giọng nói cứ thôi thúc anh, và chỉ vài giây sau, Loki xuất hiện ngay kế bên cửa phòng của họ. Cậu dịch chuyển trong tư thế chống cả tứ chi xuống đất, đầu cúi xuống gục gặc . Cả cơ thể Loki bỗng đổ sập sang một bên, hoàn toàn bất động. 

 

 

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

\------------

 

“Loki,” Thor lập tức bật ra khỏi giường.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, anh thật sự nghĩ cậu đã chết. Trái tim anh thắt lại, đông cứng, nhưng rồi Loki bắt đầu rên ư ử. Cậu há miệng hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí, lăn người nằm thẳng lưng trên sàn, hai tay bấu chặt lấy bụng. Thor nhào tới, anh có thể nhìn thấy từng chuyển động kịch liệt ngay bên dưới lớp áo dày nhễ nhại mồ hôi, như thể đứa bé đang cố gắng xé toạc ổ bụng của Loki – tấm vách duy nhất ngăn cản nó đến với thế giới này. Cậu sắp sinh, anh hiểu ra rồi, Thor hoảng loạn thất kinh.

Nhưng chẳng phải là quá sớm hay sao? Theo tính toán ban đầu, vẫn còn đến vài tuần nữa cơn co thắt đầu tiên mới thật sự xuất hiện. Thor không có lấy một giây phút nào để vui mừng đón em trai anh trở về, Loki đang lâm bồn và nỗi đau đớn mà cậu đang phải chịu đựng ngày càng trở nên tồi tệ. 

“Jarvis,” anh nhìn lên trần nhà gọi lớn. “Ngươi nghe thấy ta chứ?”

“Tôi đã gửi báo động cho Tiến sĩ Banner.” Jarvis trả lời.

Thor ôm lấy vai Loki kéo vào phòng.

Loki thét lên. Thống thiết đến đáng sợ, âm thanh ấy không chỉ làm Thor ù hết một bên tai mà trái tim anh cũng nhói đau rỉ máu. Anh chưa từng nghe Loki hét lên như vậy trước đây, khủng khiếp đến nỗi anh không thể mường tượng được cơn chuyển dạ này khiến cậu khó chịu như thế nào. Thor nắm lấy tay cậu thật chặt.

“Con bé muốn ra,” Loki thều thào, giọng khàn đặc. “Thor, con bé đang đến, chúng ta phải lấy nó ra.”

Thor gật đầu, cố gắng không để lộ vẻ hoang mang sợ hãi. Loki vã mồ hôi lạnh, làn da dần chuyển sắc trắng tái. Nhìn sắc mặt cậu không ổn một chút nào. Tiếng bước chân dồn dập kéo đến—là Bruce, và theo sau đó là Natasha. Cô nàng đứng khựng lại ngay bậc cửa còn Bruce nhanh chóng chạy lại gần, quỳ sụp xuống bên cạnh Thor. 

“Được rồi,” Bruce nuốt nước bọt. “Được rồi, hắn sắp sinh, ta phải—Loki, cơn đau bắt đầu khi nào?”

Cậu nghiến răng ken két, anh sợ em ấy sẽ tự cắn môi mình bật máu. Loki thở hổn hển, “Một giờ trước.”

“Chúng ta phải đưa Loki xuống phòng lab,” Bruce nhìn Thor. “Mang hắn đi nào.” 

Nói rồi anh ta nắm lấy cổ chân cậu, tư thế sẵn sàng chuẩn bị nâng chúng lên nhưng Loki bỗng dưng vùng vẫy dữ dội, cậu đá thẳng vào người Bruce khiến anh ta ngã ngửa choáng váng.

“Không có thời gian đâu!” Loki rít lên. “Lấy con bé ra, Thor. LẤY NÓ RA!” 

Cậu hất tay anh ra, xé toang lớp áo trên người. Thor không hề lầm--con bé thực sự đang quẫy đạp thoát khỏi dạ con, bởi vì đó là đường thoát duy nhất của nó. Nếu không lấy con bé ra, nó sẽ xé toạc ổ bụng Loki. Thor run lên. Không được rồi, em ấy chết mất. Anh phải làm gì đó ngay.

"Ôi Chúa ơi," Natasha thốt lên. "Thor…"

"Đưa tôi con dao," Thor nói.

Bruce đưa tay lau mồ hôi trán. "Tôi không nghĩ cái này sẽ an toàn đâu."

"Dao." Thor chìa tay ra. "Làm ơn."

Natasha tiến tới, rút ra từ đôi ủng một con dao và đặt nó vào lòng bàn tay anh. Loki lại thét lên, âm thanh như xé cổ họng. Natasha đặt tay lên vai Thor.

"Anh có chắc là chúng ta không cần mang hắn ta xuống phòng bệnh chứ?"

"Chắc." Thor lắc đầu.. "Em ấy không trụ nổi đâu.”

Anh cẩn trọng đặt bàn tay lên đỉnh bụng, rồi nhẹ nhàng ấn xuống mũi dao. Natasha lui lại, Bruce thấy thế cũng tự giác giật lùi. Đôi bàn tay của Thor kiên định, nhưng thật sự trong lòng anh đang kinh sợ tột cùng. Loki sẽ phải chịu đau đớn lắm đây, có lẽ con gái anh cũng thế.

"Làm đi," Loki nghẹn ngào. " Trước khi con bé cào rách bụng của tôi. Xin anh."

Thor ngay lập tức nhấn tay rạch một đường thật sâu ngang ổ bụng. Máu đỏ ấm nóng trào ra thấm đẫm bàn tay anh. Loki nhắm nghiền mắt, ép dòng lệ trong suốt chảy từ khoé mắt ra. Mười đầu ngón tay co lại bấu chặt xuống thảm. Thor hít một hơi sâu và thò tay vào vết rạch. Anh cảm nhận được mình vừa chạm tới một lớp màng mỏng tang có kết cấu tương tự da người, con gái của anh ở ngay bên trong đó. Thor một tay giữ chắc con bé, tay còn lại nhanh chóng cắt phăng cuống rốn đi. Sau đó anh đưa con bé ra ngoài, ôm nó vào lòng mặc cho máu tươi và dịch nhầy vẫn còn nhễu nhại.

Bé con thật xinh đẹp, trong đầu anh chỉ có thể nghĩ được như thế. Đứa bé xíu xiu trên tay liền bật khóc, Thor ôm nó chặt hơn. Anh ngước lên nhìn Natasha và Bruce. Bọn họ vẫn đang trợn tròn mắt đứng chết trân. 

"Khăn, lấy dùm tôi," Thor thở ra, Natasha giật mình lật đật chạy ào vô phòng tắm.

Anh không thể rời mắt khỏi con bé. Đôi mắt của nó vẫn nhắm chặt, nhưng Thor đã có thể nhìn thấy chỏm tóc vàng hoe lưa thưa và cảm nhận được sức mạnh tiềm ẩn bên trong hình hài bé bỏng này. Nó là con của anh, là con gái của họ. Của anh và Loki. Thor cúi xuống nhìn em trai mình. Cả cơ thể cậu không còn trạng thái căng cứng nữa, mà gần như hoàn toàn nằm yên vị trên sàn.

Nàng điệp viên trở lại với một cái khăn bông trên tay, Thor bọc con bé lại và nhẹ nhàng lau sạch từng vệt máu li ti. Anh không thể ngăn khoé miệng nhoẻn cười -- con gái anh đây rồi.

Loki nhổm dậy, giang hai cánh tay run rẩy. "Đưa con bé cho tôi," cậu thở dốc. "Để tôi ôm nó."

Thor gật đầu. Anh nâng người Loki lại gần, để đầu cậu gác lên đùi mình rồi trao con gái cho Loki. Cậu ôm nó vào lòng, nhắm mắt và thì thầm vào tai con bé cái gì đó mà anh không nghe rõ. Nhưng nó khiến con bé dịu đi, ngủ yên như cục bột nhỏ áp vào ngực cậu. Họ giữ nguyên tư thế đó một lúc, an tĩnh và yên bình, cho đến khi Thor đặt tay lên trán Loki. Lạnh toát. Thor nhìn xuống một lần nữa, anh nhận ra máu vẫn đang chảy. Miệng vết thương sát ngay thành ruột vẫn còn tươi nguyên và chưa hề khép lại.

"Em trai," Thor nói. "Em phải tự chữa thương đi chứ."

Loki lắc đầu, dù cậu nghĩ mình không còn sức để cử động nữa. "Tôi không thể."

Tim của Thor đập liên hồi. "Ý em là sao? Loki—"

"Ý tôi là tôi không thể." Mi mắt Loki nặng trĩu. "Tôi yếu quá rồi."

Thor vòng tay ôm lấy cậu, chèn bàn tay mình lên vết thương hở. Máu vẫn đang chảy, dung dịch đỏ thẫm ấm nóng tràn qua tay anh, máu chảy nhiều quá, không ổn rồi. Anh cầu cứu Bruce, thần trí bắt đầu chao đảo.

"Anh làm máu ngừng chảy được không?"

Bruce quỳ xuống, áp chặt bàn tay đè lên vết thương để tạo thêm áp lực. Hơi thở của Loki mỏng dần, cậu đóng mắt lại lần nữa. Đứa bé bắt đầu khóc rống lên. Chuyện này không thể xảy ra được. Anh sẽ không để nó xảy ra. Loki dùng cạn pháp lực để con bé được chào đời, và giờ máu của em ấy đang chảy tràn trên sàn, tay vẫn ghì chặt đứa nhỏ.

"Chúng ta phải mang hắn xuống phòng lab, ngay lập tức." Bruce lặp lại động tác ban đầu, nắm lấy cổ chân Loki và nâng người cậu lên. Lần này Loki không còn vùng vẫy ngăn cản anh ta nữa. Cậu bất động hoàn toàn. "Hắn ta mất quá nhiều máu."

Những việc sau đó anh không còn biết rõ. Thor nhớ là anh bồng con gái trên tay, ôm lấy nó thật chặt. Natasha và Bruce đem Loki xuống hầm, máu nhiễu thành dòng trong suốt chặng đường đi, và Thor chỉ có thể đứng yên quan sát, anh chỉ có thể lẽo đẽo theo chân họ trong nỗi bàng hoàng, con bé lại khóc thét lên trong vòng tay anh.

"Xin lỗi," Loki thở nhẹ ra ngay sau khi được đặt lên chiếc giường bệnh trắng tinh.

Đôi mắt vẫn nhắm chặt.

 

 

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Cậu trốn chạy vì quá hèn nhát. Loki sẽ không thừa nhận điều này với bất kì ai ngoài chính bản thân mình. Cậu trốn chạy vì quá ngu ngốc. Bảo cậu đối diện với ánh nhìn giận dữ đầy tổn thương của Thor, cậu làm không được. Vậy nên cậu rút lui, và trốn chạy. Ban đầu Loki chỉ định biến mất trong vài ngày, khoảng thời gian đủ để Thor nhận ra cậu cũng có phần đúng. Nhưng rồi mọi chuyện hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát. Tự tay Loki phá hỏng mọi thứ, cũng hệt định mệnh trớ trêu đã an bài.

Rất lâu trước đó, kể từ khi cậu chắc chắn hạt giống mình gieo đã nảy mầm, thì kết cục của mọi chuyện đã được định sẵn. Đứa bé, và tất cả mọi thứ — là cách mà Loki sử dụng để níu giữ Thor. Bí mật này Loki chỉ có thể giữ kín và chôn giấu nó xuống tận đáy lòng. Để rồi trong quá trình lẩn trốn, Loki nhận ra mọi tính toán của cậu hóa thành công cốc. Cuối cùng thì Thor sẽ là của cậu, cuối cùng thì cậu vẫn không thể ngừng yêu anh. Và trên hết, Loki không thể đang tâm ghét bỏ con gái mình. Cậu đã từng muốn căm hận con bé, nhưng thay vì thế, cậu chấp nhận chịu đựng mọi đớn đau vì nó, sử dụng chính nguồn ma thuật của mình để bảo bọc và nuôi dưỡng giọt máu của hai người. Cậu cũng như anh, đều không hề có chuẩn bị, thậm chí Loki còn không rõ mình đang dấn thân vào chuyện gì. Tất cả những gì cậu muốn là có thêm thời gian.

_Loki thật sự đã thành công._

Cái gì đó ươn ướt bám trên cần cổ đau nhức khiến Loki choàng tỉnh. Cậu có cảm giác như mình vừa thiếp đi tận vài năm, mí mắt nặng trĩu, cổ họng khô khốc và đắng ngét. Bên cạnh bỗng phát ra tiếng sột soạt, sau đó Loki hiểu ra chất dịch nhơm nhớp này đến từ đâu. Là nước miếng. Nước miếng của con gái nhiễu xuống trong lúc ngủ, đứa bé được bao bọc kĩ càng trong một cái chăn đặt trên ngực mình. Loki chăm chú ngắm nhìn nó.

Con gái cậu là một tạo vật hoàn mỹ đến vô thực. Làn da non mềm ửng hồng, đôi mắt ti hí vẫn còn nhắm chặt. Chỏm tóc lơ thơ vài cọng vàng hoe như mềm mại kẹo bông gòn. Thật nhỏ bé, Loki nghĩ trong đầu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve bàn tay trẻ sơ sinh trắng múp tròn trịa. Nhìn đứa bé vô cùng mỏng manh, nhưng Loki biết con rất mạnh mẽ. Một phần của cậu sống trong con bé, mãi mãi là như thế. Cậu dịch người sang một bên để tứ chi được thả lỏng thì bụng dưới truyền đến cơn đau nhói. Loki rít nhẹ, kéo tấm chăn nặng nề xuống rồi từ từ lật áo lên. Trên bụng cậu là một hàng ghim nhức mắt gọn gàng xiên ngang vùng rốn, giúp cố định lại vết rạch to tướng kia.

Cậu không rõ mình sinh nở như thế nào, chỉ có thể nhớ được một vài hình ảnh lờ mờ đứt đoạn—còn có máu, cơn đau tê người và khuôn mặt hoảng loạn của Thor.  
Bé con vừa trở mình, khuôn miệng chúm chím nhép nhép vài tiếng kêu non nớt. Loki lặng lẽ quan sát, đắm chìm vào khung cảnh trước mặt. Đôi mắt be bé kia chớp mở. Đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc bích tinh anh, giống hệt như ba của nó. Loki hít một hơi đầy. Tất cả mọi thứ của con bé đều rất đỗi thân quen, cậu không hề nghĩ tới điều này lại khiến mình ngạc nhiên đến vậy. Cậu toan mở miệng nói chuyện nhưng không thể. Con gái nhìn cậu bật cười.

Và Loki mỉm cười lại với nó.

Cửa phòng bật mở, Thor bước vào, hàng lông mày chau lại đầy bất an. Nhưng khi vừa thoáng thấy cậu, màu xanh thiên thanh trong đáy mắt anh bừng sáng.

“Loki,” anh nói. “Em tỉnh rồi.”

Thor ngồi xuống cạnh giường, vươn tay chạm vào cục bông nhỏ nằm bên cạnh cậu. Bản năng đầu tiên giục Loki phải giành lấy đứa con, nhưng kịp khựng lại ngay khi thấy bàn tay thô kệch của Thor cẩn trọng xoa xoa cái đầu tí tẹo lún phún tóc. Con bé quẫy đạp, hình như rất thích được xoa.

Loki vận sức ngồi dậy, cố gắng không làm toác vết khâu. Bây giờ cậu vẫn còn mệt, dường như cơ thể cậu chưa bước vào giai đoạn phục hồi. Thor trở nên im lặng, và Loki nhận ra đó là bởi vì anh không biết phải nói cái gì, cậu sẽ mở lời trước vậy.

“Tôi bất tỉnh bao lâu rồi?”

“Gần một ngày.” Thor thăm dò đôi mắt Loki. “Em cảm thấy sao?”

“Bình thường,” cậu trả lời, bồng con gái áp vào một bên ngực.

Thor xoay người, luồn tay qua vai cậu để cả hai có thể cùng nhau ngắm nhìn đứa con gái bé bỏng. Đôi mắt bé con dần nhắm lại, hình như nó ngủ rồi.

“Chúng ta đặt tên gì đây?” Thor thắc mắc.

Loki xoa nhẹ hàng lông mày thưa thớt lông tơ. “ _Valdis_. Tên của con bé là Valdis.”

Thor chau mày, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu. Anh không thích, Loki biết anh sẽ không chấp nhận cái tên này, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng có ý định thay đổi nó. Cái tên này được gán cho con bé từ trước khi cậu nghĩ đến cơ — cái tên độc nhất.

“Em trai,” Thor ngập ngừng, “Không vui đâu.”

“Tôi đâu nói cho vui mồm. Tên của nó là như thế. Chính nó tự chọn mà.”

Valdis vẫn đang say giấc nồng, nhưng Loki vẫn đưa con bé cho Thor mỗi khi anh muốn, Thor bồng con bé chỉ bằng một tay. Nằm trong cánh tay bồ tượng của Thor, bé con rút lại còn chút éc. Thor nhìn con gái với ánh mắt y hệt như Loki đã mường tượng — anh như mê mẩn trước sự tồn tại, sự hoàn hảo không lấm bụi trần của một nữ thần bé nhỏ. Cái cách mà anh mỉm cười với Valdis gợi cho Loki một cảm giác khó nói nên lời. Bởi vì đôi khi, cậu cũng được nhận từ anh một nụ cười y hệt như thế.

“Valdis,” Thor thì thầm, anh lặp lại cái tên đó vài ba lần liên tiếp. “Có lẽ không đến nỗi nào.”

Loki bật cười nhưng rồi ngay lập tức rên lên đau đớn, vết thương trên bụng vẫn chưa lành. Cậu cần phải ăn, có như thế cậu mới có sức để tự chữa lành cho mình. Loki vẫn cảm nhận được dòng chảy ma thuật ở bên trong cơ thể, dù bây giờ năng lượng toả ra rất yếu và vô phương hướng. Y thuật lỗi thời ở đây quá lạc hậu và không phù hợp với kiểu cách của Loki.

“Tôi muốn ăn.” Loki đứng dậy. Đột nhiên cả thế giới xoay vòng vòng trước mắt, Loki một lần nữa ngã rập xuống sàn nhà. Chấn động làm miệng vết thương bị rách, cậu rít khẽ, cắn răng đè chặt bụng. Máu rỉ ra. Cậu nghe thấy Thor gọi tên mình, tuy âm thanh rót vào tai nghe lùng bùng đứt quãng nhưng cậu vẫn có cảm giác được anh nhấc bổng lên rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt xuống giường. Nực cười, bây giờ cậu vừa khó thở vừa buồn ngủ. Loki không thể nhớ nổi lần cuối cùng cậu yếu đuối đến thế này là lúc nào.

“Em chưa khoẻ hẳn đâu, Loki,” Thor nói. “Em cần phải nghỉ ngơi.”

“Tôi không muốn nghỉ ngơi. Tôi muốn rời khỏi đây.”

Cậu đương giơ tay đặt lên cái bụng tròn lẳn nhưng tá hoả nhận ra nó đã không còn ở đó nữa. Ngực thắt lại.

“Đưa con bé cho tôi,” cậu vội vã yêu cầu, Thor không nói gì, anh đặt Valdis trở lại trong vòng tay Loki.

Linh hồn cậu gào thét cố chấp không bao giờ muốn thả bé con đi. Nó đã trú ngụ bên trong cậu lâu đến nỗi chỉ cần con bé không ở gần một khắc thôi cũng đủ khiến Loki khó chịu đến kỳ lạ. Đứa bé từng là một phần cơ thể cậu, và giờ khúc ruột ấy đã được sinh ra trở thành một vật thể hữu hình. Loki thoáng cảm thấy cô đơn, chuyện này cả cậu cũng không rõ tại sao nhưng nỗi cô đơn cứ quẩn quanh ở đó. Loki hít vào một hơi, lấy lại tâm thế bình tĩnh vì Valdis đã ngay đây rồi. Thor áp tay lên trán cậu kiểm tra nhiệt độ để chắc chắn cậu không phát sốt nữa, sau đó anh mới yên tâm bước xuống giường.

“Anh sẽ mang thức ăn đến cho em. Không được cử động đâu đấy, Loki.”

“Tôi thích thì tôi làm thôi,” Loki bâng quơ nói, nhắm mắt lại.

Loki có ăn được một chút, đồ ăn này rõ ràng không phải sản phẩm của Thor nhưng dù sao đi nữa cũng rất vừa miệng. Phải mất một lúc cậu mới dùng bữa xong vì vết thương ở bụng cứ nhức nhối không thôi, chứng kiến sức khoẻ bản thân sa sút thế này làm Loki vô cùng kinh ngạc. Bình thường thì việc sử dụng ma thuật để tự chữa trị chỉ kéo dài trong vài giờ, nhưng hình như Valdis đã hút một lượng lớn ma thuật vào cơ thể nó nên bọn họ phải rời khỏi đây sớm nhất có thể. Midgard đã giúp cậu khá nhiều, nhưng cậu chính là nôn nóng muốn đi. Loki nằm cạnh Thor, hơi cuộn người để Valdis có thể nằm thoải mái trong lồng ngực của cậu. Trong phòng không có cái nôi nào nhưng cho dù có thì Loki cũng sẽ không muốn đặt con bé vào đấy. Cậu không chịu được ý nghĩ phải để con bé một mình.

“Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ đi.” Loki quả quyết ngay sau khi Thor đứng dậy tắt đèn.

Thor nằm xuống giường và bắt chước Loki co người lại để anh cũng có thể trông chừng Valdis, anh gật đầu đồng ý. Họ nằm như thế một lúc, im lặng ngắm nhìn con gái chìm vào giấc ngủ, sự bình yên hiếm hoi này đã rất lâu rồi cả hai người họ mới được trải nghiệm.

“Anh đã sợ rằng em sẽ không quay về,” Thor thì thào khi Loki vừa lim dim thiếp đi.

Cậu mở mắt. “Nhưng tôi đã trở về mà.”

“Có phải bởi vì em sắp sinh không?”

Loki nhìn Valdis. Cậu cũng không chắc. Hôm ấy cậu đã có ý định trở lại bên cạnh Thor. Loki chắc chắn rằng mình cần phải quay về. Nhưng rồi con bé chào đời, sớm hơn rất nhiều so với dự tính của cậu. Ban đầu chỉ là vài đợt co bóp quanh thành bụng, sau đó tần suất đau thắt tăng lên theo cấp số nhân đến nỗi cậu không thể chịu đựng được thêm một giây nào nữa. Loki hoảng hốt tột độ. Suy nghĩ duy nhất hiện ra trong đầu lúc bấy giờ là đi tìm Thor, bởi vì chỉ cần là Thor, anh sẽ luôn sẵn sàng giúp đỡ và cứu rỗi cậu. Chẳng phải lúc nào cũng thế cả sao?

“Ngủ đi anh trai,” Loki từ tốn. Thor cũng không hề nhắc gì về nó nữa.


	15. Chapter 15

Thor cẩn trọng đỡ Loki lên tầng thượng. Dù cậu đã khăng khăng bảo có thể tự làm một mình nhưng Thor nhất mực không chịu, nguyên nhân là do Loki từ chối đưa Valdis cho bất kỳ ai quá 10 giây. Thor thật sự không hiểu, sao anh không thắc mắc được chứ? Mấy ngày nay chính anh cũng hiếm khi được bồng con gái trên tay. Anh còn khuyên Loki nên ở lại Midgard thêm vài bữa để cậu có thể từ từ hồi phục, nhưng cậu hoàn toàn phớt lờ mọi câu chữ của anh. Loki nôn nóng trở về nhà, và cậu biết Thor cũng thế. Khi cả hai dìu nhau lên đến nơi thì đã thấy một dàn chiến hữu của Thor đang đợi sẵn. Loki nheo mắt đầy cảnh giác, cậu siết chặt vòng tay ôm lấy Valdis. Các siêu anh hùng vẫn chưa có cơ hội nhìn thấy đứa bé, và không có người nào lại cả gan lảng vảng gần khu vực cấm để Loki trị thương. Nhưng ai cũng thích trẻ sơ sinh mà, họ cứ đứng dõi theo Valdis như thể chưa từng được nhìn thấy đứa bé nào trước đây.

Steve ngỏ lời xin phép được bế khiến Loki nghiến răng.

“Ngươi nghĩ ta sẽ để—“

“Em trai,” Thor thấp giọng, nghiêm mặt nhìn Loki. “Bọn họ đã rất tốt với em, nhớ chứ? Bruce Banner còn chữa trị cho em này, trong lúc em bất tỉnh vì kiệt sức ấy.”

Đôi đồng tử ngọc lục bảo liếc nhìn về phía Bruce. Cậu cũng lờ mờ đoán ra rồi, nhìn cái phương pháp y thuật nhân loại cổ lỗ sĩ kia thì biết. Nói cho cùng, không có sự giúp đỡ của bọn họ thì chắc cậu cũng không thể đứng ở đây.

“Bằng trình độ cùi bắp,” Loki đảo mắt, đặt Valdis vào vòng tay chờ đợi của Steve. “Bồng con bé trên tay ngươi cho chắc vào, Đội trưởng Rogers, không thì ta sẽ cắt đầu ngươi xách về làm chiến lợi phẩm đấy.”

Steve không để tâm đến mấy lời hăm doạ sáo rỗng ấy. Anh cúi xuống nhìn Valdis mỉm cười, dịu dàng đu đưa đứa bé trên tay.

“Cô nhóc lớn thế rồi à,” Tony cảm thán. “Cũng có lý, dân Asgard cả mà...”

Natasha là người kế tiếp, ban đầu nàng điệp viên cứ lóng nga lóng ngóng nhưng dần dà cũng quen. Loki căng mắt trông chừng từng cử động, chờ đợi một sai lầm dù là nhỏ nhất.

“Con bé tên gì?” Natasha hỏi.

“Valdis,” Thor liếc nhìn Loki qua khoé mắt.

“Bộ có gì không ổn với cái tên sao?”

“Trong ngôn ngữ của các người, nó có nghĩa là **Nữ thần Báo tử**.” Loki nhe răng. “Thor bảo nghe xui xẻo chết đi được.”

Thor tằng hắng. “Anh có nói thế đâu—“

“Tôi thấy cái tên đẹp mà,” Natasha gật nhẹ.

Loki nhếch mép cười với nàng.

Cuối cùng Valdis cũng về với vòng tay của Loki, cậu trút ra một tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Thật sự Loki không hề thích cảm giác trao con gái cho bất kỳ ai—xa nó một giây tay cậu liền run rẩy. Mà có vẻ đám bè phái của Thor cũng không muốn cả hai rời đi, đúng là bọn ngốc. Midgard không phải là nơi phù hợp để nuôi dạy con gái họ, Loki thừa biết ở lại đây chỉ tổ hành xác, lúc đấy có mà cậu phát điên đi tàn sát cả cái Địa cầu này. Đã lâu rồi Loki chưa bày trò phá banh chành cái khỉ gì, tâm can thật sự có chút ngứa ngáy.

“Có lẽ hai người nên nán lại lâu hơn một tí,” Bruce đề nghị.

“Tôi e rằng chúng tôi không thể.” Thor tiến lại ôm chầm lấy từng người. “Chúng tôi biết rồi cũng đến lúc quay về Asgard, và đó chính là lúc này.”

Anh bước lùi lại, đứng ngang bằng với Loki. Bầu không khí trở nên khó xử vì Loki tưởng đám nhân loại kia cũng muốn mình ôm chúng. Thay vào đó, cậu bồng Valdis và cúi thấp người chào thay cho lời cảm ơn.

“Ta nợ các ngươi một câu cảm tạ, giờ thì trả xong rồi nhé.”

“Ờ, mẹ bà,” Tony nhăn mũi. “Đừng có nói ba cái câu sến ói đó đi.”

“Anh đã chắc chưa?” Bruce ngập ngừng. “Loki trông vẫn...Ý tôi là anh vừa mới trải qua một cuộc đại phẫu.”

Steve tán thành và chỉ ngón tay lên trời. “Còn nữa, người ấy ấy.”

Tất cả bọn họ đều không biết nhiều về Odin, có chăng chỉ là vài mẩu kiến thức lượm lặt từ thần thoại, từ những câu chuyện kể của Thor. Nhưng The Allfather tuổi đã cao, ngài trở nên nhu hoà hơn so với một thiên niên kỷ trước. Thor bật cười, vỗ vai Steve trấn an. Hỏi bọn họ có chắc không ấy à? Không, nhưng Thor cũng không thể nào tiếp tục ở Trái đất mãi, cho dù nơi này chiếm bao nhiêu phần yêu quý trong trái tim anh, nó vẫn mãi mãi không phải là nhà.

Loki nhếch môi. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ chẳng nhớ nhung gì cái chốn này, nhưng mọi chuyện có lẽ đã khác...nếu Trái đất không tồn tại. Cậu bọc lấy Valdis trong lòng, cánh tay chiến thần to khoẻ vắt ngang qua eo cậu, Thor ngước nhìn bầu trời. Loki căng thẳng, cậu sẽ không thừa nhận đâu nhưng đúng là thế. Cậu chờ giây phút này quá lâu rồi, giờ là lúc phải đối mặt với nó. Bất kể có chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó, cậu nhất định phải thành công.

“Sẵn sàng chưa?” Thor hỏi, và Loki gật đầu.

Mjölnir chỉa thẳng lên trời và cầu vồng xuất hiện.

 

**TBC.**


End file.
